Lion King III: The New Generation
by Desray95
Summary: The Pridelands are blessed with the birth of 3 possible heirs of the throne. But when a secret is revealed, a sibling rivalry goes too far, and the Pridelanders are left in utter dismay. Can the cubs help before it's too late? (DISCONTINUED TEMP.)
1. Prologue

Hi. I've added the New Generation story now. I don't think I'll be doing much work with Sweet Revenge. I'll edit if I feel the need, and maybe post it. But the chances are very **VERY** slim. Anyway, enjoy the Introduction. :)

~Introduction~

**Jina's POV**

I padded into the den, exhausted from the hunt. Me and the other females in the pride had just caught a ripe wildebeest who strayed away from his herd. Hopefully, the catch could keep our pride filled for several days. Though it's been almost a year since I left home, I'm still shocked at how my life could go from a living hell to becoming the dominant lioness in my pride.

"Jina," my mate, Hodari called, coming towards me with an affectionate smile.

I welcome him with a tender lick on the cheek. He just came back from patrolling I assume. We had been betrothed merely 2 weeks ago. Yet, many compare the bond me and Hodari share to that of a couple who's been together for years. Hodari was slightly older than me, and he was the son of the previous leader of the pride, who had unfortunately passed prior to our marriage.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, noticing my quiet stance.

"It's nothing, honestly." I reply, trying to hide my true feelings.

He rubbed a paw across my back, stroking my golden fur. My grimace soon widened into a smile as Hodari nestled me into his brown mane, bringing me into a hug. Hodari soon turned away, looking around the cave. Then he smiled at me. I immediately knew what he wanted to do. Me and Hodari had wanted cubs of our own since we were mere adolescents, and with the cave empty, now was the perfect opportunity. Suddenly—

"**JINA! HODARI!**" our major-domo, Isabis squawked, darting into the den.

"What is it, Isa?" Hodari asked, concerned.

"There's a rogue in the lands, he's looking for Jina." Isa replied, panting heavily.

"Jina?" Hodari asked.

"Me?" I questioned.

_Why me?_

"What would they want with her?" Hodari asked, looking at me.

"I'll be alright Hodari," I replied, nuzzling him.

"Be safe," he replied, as I broke away.

Isa landed on my shoulder, and soon, we were gone.

"Now where did you see him Isa?" I asked, still infuriated that my time with Hodari was cut short.

"Down there!" she replied, pointing her wing towards the grasslands.

I took a deep breath, and continued to walk. As I made my way to the long stalks of grass, I thought to myself: _Why does he want me? Is he going to kill me? Does he want to take over the pride? _Isa flew off my shoulder, awaiting my return. The grasslands were luscious and green. Yet, there was so much of it, making it difficult to see clearly. I looked behind every nook and cranny, but there was nothing! I had enough. I couldn't find anything in here. Maybe Isa probably mistook a wildebeest for a lion. As I turned away, I bumped into someone.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up.

I noticed a lion looking down at me. His fur was a very dark shade of brown. His mane was a deep chocolate color, almost black. His eyes were awfully similar to mine, which I found scary. He looked similar. Like someone I knew from back home. It hit me.

"Oh my God!"

**Well, that was it. I'm sorry if the introduction was boring. It's also very short, I know. This is just the introduction. I promise that the next chapters will be longer. Anyway, please review, I am also looking forward to any ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** criticism. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Blessed Event

**Hi guys! Well this is the very first Chapter of my story. I decided to make a majority of the story a sort of flashback to show how it all started, if you know what I mean? And to nick aiouto: I wish I could tell you who it was, but I want to make the reader's suspenseful about what would happen next. And telling you who it is will pretty much spoil the story, in my opinion. Sorry :[. But I hope you can still enjoy my story! **

~1~

Two months after the Outlanders made peace with the Pridelanders, Zira's suicide, and the marriage of Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu, the Pridelands were at its normal state. Though they had to cope with the demise of their former ruler, and fitting into Simba's pride, the Outlanders had become accustomed to the change. Many of them had gotten stronger and thicker due to the abundance of herbivores that lingered in the Pridelands. The pride was strong enough to take down any invaders and any threats that came their way. However, the pride wasn't prepared for the surprise that was in store.

The whole pride, especially Simba and Nala were taken aback when Kiara announced her pregnancy. What even shocked them more was when Rafiki suspected that Kiara could have a multiple birth. Though the two young parents were elated, they knew it would take a lot of work to feed and provide for the cubs. However, Kiara's motherly instincts kicked in almost instantaneously. Kovu however, didn't feel like he was ready to be a father.

Months had passed and Kiara's stomach enlarged as it provided a warm home for her unborn cubs. Kovu, who was constantly by her side throughout her pregnancy, nudged her stomach. Then he sighed.

"What's the matter, Kovu?" Kiara whispered, nuzzling his cheek. She knew that he was nervous about being a father. But she never thought that he would be so down because of something that is so joyous to others. "You'll be a great father." she added, with a smile.

"You think so?" the brown lion replied, pressing his nose against his mate's stomach.

"I know so," responded Kiara with a warm chuckle.

Kovu licked her nose but instantly backed away when she grit her teeth in pain.

"Is it time?" he panicked.

"No, no, no." Kiara insisted, licking her stomach. "It was just a kick."

"I'm sorry Kiara," he said. "I've just been so nervous ever since you told me that we were going to have a cub."

Kiara chuckled once again, nuzzling Kovu.

"You should probably get some sleep." she suggested. "You've probably been up for days."

"I guess you're right." her mate complied.

He tried to calm down, but Kiara was due any day and he had countless fears keeping him from resting.

_

* * *

After several hours, Kovu woke up to a painful shriek that stunned the other Pridelanders. As he turned to his left, he realized that the scream came from Kiara. _

_"Kovu," she panted. "It's time!" _

_She cried out again. He panicked. The lioness gathered around her, giving her different commands and speaking all at once. Kovu couldn't push his way through the busy crowd and didn't plan on trying. Instead, he walked outside, looking at the glistening twilight sky that blanketed the Pridelands with such beauty. He heard Kiara's shrill cries and then silence, along with soft mewling. He decided to walk in. There, he saw his mate, exhausted, lying on the floor and breathing heavily. By her side was a tiny brown cub, attempting to find a milk duct. When he succeeded, he preceded to suckle from his mother. Kovu was in awe. But he realized something was terribly wrong._

_"Kiara, are you okay?" he questioned, nudging the golden lion with his nose. _

_"I'm dying, Kovu." Kiara replied. She had little energy. _

_"No, __**KIARA**__." Kovu begged. "You can't do this." _

_Kiara's head fell with a thud as she took labored breaths. After one long gasp, the princess took her final breath. Her cub kept consuming her milk from his lifeless mother. _

_"Kovu," multiple Pridelanders crooned, feeling pity for the new father. _

_They gathered around him, giving him their condolences. _

_"Just leave me alone," he warned, snarling at them. _

* * *

"Kovu..." Kiara repeated, her shoulder slung over his back. "You were talking in your sleep. Are you okay?"

It took him a while to realize that he was just having a bad dream. He was releived to see that Kiara was still alive and well, along with the cubs. _It was all a dream…_

"I'm fine," Kovu replied.

"Just relax." Kiara suggested. "I'll be fine."

She went back to sleep. Kovu looked at her once more. The sight of the lioness carrying his cubs warmed his heart. He licked her on her cheek and told her good night before he too went back to sleep.

* * *

Another week or so had passed since Kovu's nightmare. Though he tried his best to think positively about being a new father, he still worried about the fate of his mate and his cubs. Kiara lost her appetite during that period. She was heavily pregnant and getting around was virtually impossible.

Then on one dark, rainy night in the Pridelands, Kiara had gone into labor. Beads of rain dropped from the green leaves onto the wet terrain. Though a dead silence took place outside, anxiety and worry took place at Pride Rock. Since she needed to concentrate to make the process flow easier, Kiara had to give birth in the birthing cave. Nala was by her side in case something went wrong. She had been in excruciating pain for almost an hour.

"When is he going to come?" the princess said between clenched teeth.

Of course, she was referring to Rafiki. Though many females gave birth alone without complications, Rafiki's presence was needed to ensure mother and cub were happy and healthy.

**Kovu's POV**

I decided to linger outside while Kiara gave birth to the cubs. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. Then again, there was nothing I could do about it. As I heard her blood-curdling cries, I got more nervous at the fact that soon, I would have a son or a daughter I would have to take under my wing, and raise to become the next ruler of the Pridelands. What if they don't like me?

"Kovu," Simba called from the mouth of the den. "What's the matter?"  
He soon padded towards me, with a warm smile.  
"She'll be fine," he said. "Nala and Zira turned out fine, didn't they?"  
"I guess you're right," I replied with a sigh.  
Our conversation was temporarily interrupted when we saw the shaman limp towards us. He'd gotten older and his back hunched slightly as he supported himself on the shaft that was nearly as tall as him. He looked towards Simba and I, and gave a brief nod before heading into the den, which was dim and shady. As the birthing continued, the anxiety intensified.  
"What if it doesn't like me?" I asked Simba.

"Of course he'll like you," Simba replied. "You're his father."

"I guess you're right," I replied with an unsure smile.

I decided to look off into the horizon. Hopefully, the calmness that took place outside would help cure my cold feet. I sighed.

"Kovu!" someone called out.

I looked back and saw Nala. I walked over, trying not to let my anxiety get the best of me. She smiled. I knew this was it. I crept into the den, and was awed by the sight of Kiara and three tiny cubs in her grip.

**Kiara's POV**

I could tell that he was nervous. He had no fatherly figure besides _my_ father. And even so, he had no idea how to take care of them.

"Hey Daddy," I teased.

"They're perfect," he replied, nuzzling me. "What do we name them?"

I took one more glance at the cubs. One was a deep chocolate brown, like his father. But had royal red eyes like me. He was the oldest. The middle cub had a fallow colored pelt. He inherited my father's auburn mane and my mother's blue eyes. The last born was just like me. Light golden fur. Yet, she had green eyes like her father.

"My sons," Kovu said in awe as the two of them were in his arms.

We named the oldest Diallo. His valiant like personality seemed to kick in just moments after his birth. The middle cub, we decided to name Iman. He playfully swiped at his big brother as he burrowed himself into his father's chest and fell asleep. Last but definitely not least was the girl. We named her Ashanti, which means "thank-you".

"Kiara, you've made me the happiest lion ever," Kovu replied, nuzzling me. "Three beautiful cubs."

Just as we were about to rest, Rafiki entered the birthing den. The old mandrill supported himself on his stick to keep from falling.

"You're cubs are perfectly healthy. And so are you…" Rafiki said. "Tomorrow, they shall be presented."

He nodded and went on his way. Tomorrow was the big day.

**3rd Person Narrative

* * *

**

Sunrise was just around the corner. The warm atmosphere draped over the Pridelands. The sky was a dusty orange. The herds were just waking up and headed to go to Pride Rock where the ceremony would take place. There, the other Pridelanders were finally allowed to see the newborn cubs.

"He has your eyes, Nala," Simba pointed out.

He was still dumfounded that he was finally a grandfather. As much ado took place inside the den, Rafiki entered, with a series of fruit, sands and powders. Each cub got an assortment of juices and spices applied to their fur. Afterward, they were presented to the Great Kings of the Past and the other animals that resided in the Pridelands. Soon enough, it was time. Kovu and Kiara were inaugurated and the Pridelands were theirs.

All the animals bowed to their new rulers and so did the other Pridelanders. The couple went back down, where they nuzzled their young cubs, who were being supervised by Vitani. It was a day of rejoice, recreation, and most importantly—rebirth.

Later on that night, Kiara lulled the last of the cubs to sleep. Kovu was right by her. It was then that Kiara grew worried about all the other conflicts that occurred when there were multiple births. The assassination of her grandfather, Mufasa and the gruesome murder of her older brother, Kopa. What if Ashanti tried to kill her older brothers? What if a feud develops between the three cubs? She could see it already. Simba had told her the story of Mufasa's death countless times.

_

* * *

Diallo was hanging on the gorge for dear life. Iman and Ashanti were looking down on him, an evil smile widening across their muzzles. _

_"Iman," Diallo roared. "Brother. Help me." _

_Iman looked down at him, and then at Ashanti. _

_"Ashanti," Diallo plead. "My dear sister, please..." _

_Iman narrowed his eyes at his sister, Ashanti nodded back at him, and walked towards Diallo. She held onto his paws, digging into her brother's flesh with her sharp claws. He roared in pain. Ashanti looked into his eyes._

_"Long live the king..." she said in a menacing voice as her brother's eyes widened in fear. _

_She let go, watching her brother plunge to his death. His horrified scream as the others witnessed the terrible event. _

* * *

"Ashanti!" Kiara exclaimed.

The cubs were resting in a snug space between Mom and Dad. Ashanti was fast asleep, along with her older brothers.

"Kiara," Kovu muttered. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she replied, uneasily.

Kovu went back to sleep shortly after. Kiara took one last glance at her sleeping cubs.

"They'd never hurt each other." Kiara told herself. "They're siblings. Siblings love each other!"

She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes.

_What am I going to do?_

**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Be prepared for much more drama to come. Review please! :) **


	3. Chapter 2: New Addition

**Woot, new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, "Starzinmieyez", "IxoxoHeartoxoxNuka", and "Sadan1992" (great hearing from you again, by the way). As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. And thanks to those who added this stories to their favorites/alerts. It makes me feel a lot more motivated. 8) - (If you didn't know, that was intended to be a happy face, lol). **

~2~

As morning slowly dawned, rays of light penetrated through the cracks of Pride Rock into the dimly lit den. A week had passed since the birth of Kiara and Kovu's cubs and everything since then went by smoothly. Though Kovu was still new to the responsibility of being a king, Simba was always happy to help the new monarch. As a king, he was required to wake up at the crack of dawn to ensure that the Pridelands were safe. Zazu tagged along, planted onto the king's shoulder, giving the morning report.

"Kovu." someone called out.

The two noticed the former king coming up to them. He seemed much more relaxed than usual.

"Good morning, sire." Zazu saluted.

"Good morning, Zazu." Simba said. He nodded at Kovu. "You're doing well for your first week."

"Thanks…" Kovu replied weakly.

"What's wrong, Kovu?" Simba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm ready for this…" the chocolate colored lion spoke. "Being a father…and a king. All of this is happening so fast."

"Kovu, you're doing a wonderful job." Simba insisted. "Don't let the pressure get to you—and trust me, there's a lot of it."

Kovu held his tongue after that, hoping not to get on Simba's bad side again.

"Will you join us, Simba?" he asked, flashing a smile.

"Why not?" Simba replied.

Just as the trio resumed their patrol, they heard a series of loud ricochets.

"Take cover!" Simba cried.

He, Kovu and Zazu crouched behind a large rock, witnessing the rest of animals stampede away from the commotion. They heard several brays and whines of worry, and often—pain. Moments after the last shot, the three investigated. They saw several herbivores, still hiding. Kovu and Zazu found the body of one animal, which was lying on its side…dead.

"Simba," he called.

The auburn maned lion came almost immediately. There was a tiny, round hole in his body, particularly his chest.

"That's probably what killed him." Simba suggested. "What could it be?"

"It doesn't look like anything a lion or hyena would do." Kovu added.

Zazu, who flew off the king's shoulder, noticed a small round almost cylinder shaped object on the floor.

"Sire! Look here." Zazu cried, pointing at the object.

It was a charcoal colored and very small.

"What is it?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know," Simba responded. "But it looks like this was the thing that killed him."

He could tell because it had thin coats of crimson still on it.

"I'll see if Rafiki or Nefu know what it is." he continued.

Nefu was the apprentice and nephew of Rafiki [I'm not sure if anyone knows him from the T&P series. But it was a Rafiki's Fables episode]. He was older than Kovu and Kiara but he was definitely younger than Nuka. Rafiki, never having children of his own, treated Nefu like one of his own, and shared with him his metaphors of life, which most of the time confused the young mandrill. Now, he was an adult and was positive he would follow Rafiki's footprints and become the next shaman for the Pridelands in the event of Rafiki's passing.

* * *

The three got back to Pride Rock, and all the other lions were in shock when they saw the tiny but dangerous object. The old mandrill held the cold metal between his fingertips, examining it with his naked eye.

"Deez is a stone of death." Rafiki said.

The lioness gasped in horror.

"Are you sure, Rafiki?" a paranoid Kiara asked, fearing for the welfare of her cubs.

"Fraid tis true." the wise mandrill responded. "The poachers use theez to stab into de bodies of dere catch. For dere teeth are too weak."

The pride jumped back.

"What do they eat?"

"Dey tend to eat plants and birds. But don't get too comfortable. All it takes is **one **stone of death to kill you. Don't take dee chance."

The mandrill departed shortly after, his silky fur caressed by the mild winds.

"Deez is terrible…"

An awkward silence...

"What are we going to do?" Kiara asked her husband, as she nestled her cubs in the crook of her arm. The cubs, who were sleeping peacefully in the comfort of their mother's hold, were completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Zazu! Tonight you investigate." Kovu suggested.

"But Sire!" Zazu responded. "Don't you think it's a little too dangerous for—?"

"That's an order." Kovu interrupted sternly.

"A-a-lright, Sire." the hornbill stammered. "Tonight it is…"

* * *

After what seemed to be a lifetime, nighttime arrived. Zazu, still nervous about confronting to poachers, bit his lip as the pride wished him good luck. He wanted to tell them how dangerous this could be, but he's been loyal to the pride for generations. He emitted a deep sigh as he took off and flew south, towards the pack of poachers.

Meanwhile, at the "pack", a young woman sat in a tree, humming in rhythm with the songs of the nightlife. Her right hand gripped onto a red, glossy pencil. And with her left, she held an old burgundy colored journal, filled with hundreds of golden pages. Her copper colored hair blew freely as the nocturnal winds traveled throughout the lands. Her silky smooth, peach colored skin glistened as the moon's radiant illumination made her skin glisten. Her pale green eyes admired the scenery, and took quick glances at the journal as she wrote stories about her experience. She noticed two familiar figures coming down the path. It was two other males, hauling a dead hare along with them.

"You know how I feel about you killing animals!" she cried, leaping from the limb.

"One less hungry mouth to feed." the older of the two said as he pulled out a blade from his pocket. "And three more to nourish."

"Father! Please tell me you and Andrew aren't going to eat that."

"Why not, Jeannette?" the younger male asked as he began to make a fire. "It's food, isn't it?"

_Oh for God's sakes. It's like I'm dealing with animals…_

"I'll just go to bed." Jeannette responded, making a face in disgust as she walked back to her tent.

Jeannette's love for animals and nature went unrecognized to her father and Andrew, much to her displeasure. Spending hours at a time reading books about nature back in Cape Town made her love for nature blossom when she was just a little girl. Fortunately, her family had a rich background. Her father often ventured to the African wilderness on safaris annually. Jeannette only started going with him when she was 14, for he feared the safaris would be too dangerous for his young daughter. It's been her fourth visit to the wilderness. Eventually, a friend of the family agreed to let their son, Andrew, tag along with the father and daughter duo, which secretly angered Jeanette.

To her, Andrew was cocky, annoying, displeasing and rude. What made it even worse was that Andrew had a crush on her for years, and their mothers would often joke about them getting married. Though she knew they were teasing her, the thought of that ever happening made her sick to her stomach. She noticed a bird on the same limb where she was a few moments ago, look around.

"Funny," she yawned. "I didn't know hornbills were nocturnal."

She closed her tent and fell asleep.

**

* * *

ZAZU'S POV**

These creatures seemed much more sophisticated then I thought. Yet, they were very foreign in my eyes. They didn't sleep in a den, but in a triangular shaped abode. There were three of them set several paces from one another. I focused on two of them, who were eating their catch, a dead hare. It was skinned and thrown into a fire. Savages! Did they really have to skin the poor thing, and on top of that **burn it**, humiliating it even in death?

Their claws were too dull to cut through the thick skin of their prey, so the older of the two, pulled out a sharp blade and sliced through the meat, putting the individual slices in the fire. But wait! Where were the stones of death Rafiki had mentioned earlier? I swapped down when the coast was clear and decided to do some scavenging. I snuck into one of the cream-colored pyramids, and noticed a box with several of the stones spilled out. Another object that caught my eyes was this peculiar shaped stick that was lying in front of me. I placed a wing against its jet-black shaft, which had a cold, metallic feel to it. The rear of the object was made of what seemed to be wood. It had a few other additions, including a crescent shaped object, which was the same color as the majority of the stick. I backed away from the object, but my anxiety unwillingly tipped over a box of the death stones, which brought the attention of one of the creatures.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"Probably some rat who got in the tent." the second one replied. "I'll get him, don't worry."

I saw the silhouette coming closer and closer to the tent. I panicked, running out of the dwelling just as he peered into the entrance. He grabbed for the stick, loading it with the stones of death, and aimed it at me. He pulled the crescent shaped object, which sent numerous stones heading my way.

"Get back here!" he cried, as he grew red with fury.

He shot at me 3 more times and smirked evilly when he heard a shrill squawk.

"That'll teach him."

He walked back towards his prey, satisfied but enraged. I tightly shut my eyes as I prepared to look at the wounds. I was certain death was near. I opened them only to realize that my body didn't have a scratch on it. It was a miracle! Come to think of it, I wasn't the one who had squawked earlier either. This place was too dangerous for me! As I prepared for the journey back to Pride Rock, I noticed a bird in a tree, holding its wing.

"Help me." she cried. "Someone! I think it's broken!"

I couldn't let her suffer any longer. I flew up to her, consoling her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"My wing. It's broken!" she stammered, exposing the fresh wound made into her left wing.

It was circular—just like the one the dead antelope had. She'd been hit with the stone of death!

"You gotta help me, please!" she begged. "I'll die."

"You'll be fine, don't worry." I said, pacifying the bird.

Her feathers were pink like amaranths. The tip of her wings was a flame-colored orange. An amber colored streak ran down from the top of her head all the way to the tip of her beak. Her magnificent royal red eyes glistened as tears began to well. She was scared—and I was here to help.

"I'll carry you home with me." I said, securing the frightened bird under my wing. "I won't let you die."

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you." she said shakily, as she almost broke into tears.

I didn't have the heart to leave her like this. I wasn't too sure Kovu would let her join the pride due to his paranoia following the discovery of the poachers. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

"You'll leave once your wing heals, correct?" Kovu asked, looking down at us.

"I promise, your majesty." she said. "Please let me stay."

Kovu took a moment of silence so he could think. She was just a bird. What harm could she cause?

"She can stay." he agreed finally. "But she **must **leave once her wounds heal."

"Thank you, your majesty." she said with a bow. "Your generosity is greatly appreciated."

Kovu turned away to get his long awaited slumber. The rest of the pride was fast asleep.

"We should get to bed, now." I suggested, walking into the den. "Good night…"

"Zula." she said, with a smile. "My name's Zula."

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied courteously. "I'm Zazu."

Before I could move another inch, she brought me into a hug with her right wing. She didn't know how much I was blushing. I'm sure that hug meant nothing more than a thank-you. But I couldn't resist.

"Thank you so much, Zazu." she said softly. "I won't cause too much trouble."

She trotted inside the den, her left wing limp due to her injury. I smiled at the sight of such a beautiful bird. But I could never see myself with such a young, ravishing, flamboyant beauty like her. I caught up to her, my usual spot near the cave's mouth, reserved for my arrival. I nestled into my typical sleeping poise, until I saw Zula coming towards me.

"It's kind of cold over here." I said. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"It's alright," she replied. "I'll just cuddle up with you."

_What did she just say? _

"Sure." I feigned, bottling up my emotions. I tried to act as calm as I could. But in reality, my stomach was doing somersaults. She rest her head against my side, giggling.

"Good night." she said in a whisper.

"Good night," I replied.

**

* * *

**

**Well, this was chapter 3. As you can see, Zazu's in LOOOOVE (Ooooo…). Anyway, review please. :)**

**PS: I just re-uploaded this chapter because I mistakes Cape Cod for Cape Town. Jeanette, her father and Andrew are from South Africa, not Massachusetts. Sorry about that. :) **


	4. Chapter 3: The Queen's Slumber

**Here's Chapter 3, quick update. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sadan1992: I'm definitely an animal lover, but I wouldn't call myself biased. I was just trying to get Zazu into character. Hornbills are omnivores, yes. But I can't see him as the meat-eater type. In addition, he had no idea what these creatures were. I can't say I would ever consider hunting, but I have nothing against those who do. If you were offended, I didn't mean it. Sorry. :(**

~3~

"_Come on Diallo," a menacing female voice said. "Let's play." _

"_Yeah, play with us Diallo." a male voice added. "We have a surprise for 'ya."_

"_Guys, this isn't funny anymore." Diallo trembled as a shiver went down his spine. "I wanna go home now…" _

"_**Nonsense!**__" the female said. "Wait for our surprise." _

"_Yes, Brother." the male spoke. "It's to __**die**__ for." It was then the two cubs circled Diallo, their claws fully extracted and an evil smile wide on each face. _

"_Look at him shaking like a leaf!" Ashanti mocked. "What kind of King are you?" _

"_Let's get him." Iman boomed as he charged towards his older brother. _

_Diallo dodged the cub, and clawed him in the face. Iman snarled as he elevated his head, glaring at his brother. _

"_I'm sorry Iman," the older brother apologized. "I had to do AAAHH—." _

_Ashanti had sunk her teeth deep into his shoulder, making the cub cry in excruciating pain. _

"_Mom!" Diallo cried on the top of his lungs. "Mom! Help me! Mom!"_

_Kiara had heard her eldest son's pleas from afar. She ran through the Pridelands, searching for him. _

"_Mom!" _

_She heard him but couldn't see him. _

"_No." she whimpered as she heard his cries for help get higher as the pain intensified. "__**DIALLO!**__" she screamed like a banshee as she began to dart like through the lands._

"_Diallo, please hold on!"_

_She was on the verge of bawling, losing all hope of seeing her eldest son alive. _

"_Finish him, brother." Ashanti demanded, her teeth stained with blood._

"_**NOOO!**__" _

_One final pitch escaped the frightened lion as Iman slashed his throat. They left their brother to die in the heart of the Pridelands. It was then Kiara parted the reeds of grass to find her son, blood pooling out of his gullet. _

"_No!" she cried. "Diallo." _

_A group of taupe-gray colored clouds rolled into the Pridelands. Kiara licked her son's lifeless body one last time before the body of the appointed king grew cold._

* * *

"Kiara?"

Her eyes shot open. Everything was normal. Her cubs were still alive and well.

"Kovu…" she replied breathlessly.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" her chocolate colored mate asked.

"The cubs…"

"What about them?"

Her cubs were in her arms, sleeping.

"Kiara, you're worrying too much." Kovu insisted. "Please, just get some rest."

"Alright…" the tense lioness replied.

These dreams were trying to tell her something, but what? Her head spun as she thought about the meaning of those dreams. Could they just be there to spook her? Or did these dreams have a significant meaning?

In other news, the night of Zula's acceptance had passed. Meaning Rafiki would arrive in the morning, hoping to determine what really broke her wing. It didn't take him long to find out.

"Tis indeed a stone of death that struck deez beautiful bird." he said, as he healed the arm with a series of homemade remedies especially made for these types of injuries. "It's a mireecal it didn't puncture her tiny heart."

A sigh of relief came out of Zazu's mouth.

"That's wonderful, Zula." he said.

He hadn't left her side ever since she ended up here. He tried to tell himself that he didn't love her, hoping the young one wouldn't question his emotions.

"So will I be okay?" Zula asked.

"You'll be back to normhal in a month or so." Rafiki replied. "But you should rest until then."

He nodded good-bye as he walked out of the den, back to his baobab tree.

The pride was almost empty. Only two lionesses and four cubs were in the pride. Kiara was too weak to begin hunting again for one. Her triplets were also too young to be left unsupervised. The other lioness, whose name was Efia, was an Outsider lioness, who was pregnant with her second child. The final lion, the cub, was the first-born cub of Efia, a female named Doli.

"Come on Mom!" Doli said in annoyance. "I want to go play!"

She tugged onto her mother's ear, hoping she would give in and take her daughter outside. Both of them were dust-colored. Efia's eyes however, were azure in color, very different to the ones her daughter inherited from her father, a pair of cardinal colored irises.

"Mom!" she cried. "Come on Mom, I wanna play!"

Kiara feared Doli's constant (not to mention loud) pushiness would wake up her sleeping cubs.

"Knock it off!" Efia shouted loud enough to shake the whole den. .

Ironically, the royal cubs were still sound asleep, even after Efia's sudden snap. Doli stepped back, defeated. Zula felt bad for the poor cub. All she wanted to do was have fun as any other growing child would. But she understood her mother was due any day now and needed rest.

"Me and Zazu can take care of her for you." she spoke enthusiastically.

"Really?" Doli and Efia replied in unison.

"Of course!"

Zazu wasn't too thrilled with babysitting Doli. Her hyperactivity drove him crazy, even as a young one. Besides being overly active, she was **very **precocious and had a knack for making smart remarks about everyone in the pride. But Zula was there with him. He went red in the face at the thought of being with her.

"Zazu?" Doli asked, waving at him with her paw. "Hellloooo, you there, buddy?"

Zazu stammered as his thought was cut short. He tried to come up with an alibi, but Doli and Zula were already leaving.

"Don't cause too much trouble, Doli." Efia shouted to her daughter.

"Okay Mom." she said with a chuckle.

* * *

Doli ran through the savannah with Zula perched on her shoulder, and her able wing gripping softly on her neck. Zazu, on the other hand was dangling from her tail tassel.

"Young lady, I demand you to slow down!" he exclaimed as he tried to get a good grip on the cub's tail.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Zazu." Doli replied. "Besides, you won't even get to see my new trick!"

As Zazu took her words to mind, he realized she was heading straight for a tree.

_She's trying to kill me…I know it._

He let go of her tail and tumbled into the terrain as Doli leapt from the tree into a puddle of mud. She giggled as she got herself back up. Zula gripped onto the cub's head tuft.

"Now look, you're filthy." Zazu said, taking great notice at the mud that covered the cub's lower body. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hmmm…" Doli said sarcastically. She scooped up a pawful of mud. "Think fast!"

Zazu, who experienced the wrath of sneaky little cubs for generations instantly dodged away.

"You'll have to do better than that." the hornbill responded. He heard no response from Doli or Zula. "Doli?"

He noticed that the female cub's eyes widened in fear. Zula also had a shocked look on her face.

"Uh-oh." she said. "Zazu, I think you should move."

"I'm not falling for your tricks, Doli." Zazu said with his arms folded.

"But Zazu—!"

"Still not listening."

He noticed a shadow cast over him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he realized Doli was telling the truth. A female elephant and her calf, whose face was covered in mud glared at him. Angrily, the mother coiled her trunk around Zazu's tiny body, slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Doli and Zula groaned at the sight of Zazu being battered.

"That's gotta hurt." Doli said as she backed away.

"Let go of me you cow!" Zazu cried angrily.

The female, obviously disgusted by the comment slammed him into the ground, and her baby added to the mischief by kicking mud back at the bird.

"Zazu!" Zula cried, leaping from the cub.

She cradled him in her wing.

"Zazu! Are you alright?"

Though he had taken quite a beaten from the elephants, he seemed to heal just by Zula's touch.

"Zazu, why's your face turning red?" Doli asked, tilting her head.

He soon realized he was blushing yet again.

"He got beat up pretty badly, Doli." Zula replied, Zazu still in her grip.

"He didn't look like it." the cub giggled. "I think Zazu's—."

"Just fine." he interjected.

Doli was young, but she was no fool. She was the devil in a lion's body and would blackmail Zazu constantly if she ever found out about his crush on her. And it seems that she was already getting suspicious.

"We should head off now." Zazu suggested, wiping the mud off his face.

Doli trotted behind Zazu and Zula, who were several inches ahead of the cub, engaged in some small talk.

* * *

"Hey Zazu!"

"Yes Doli?" Zazu asked, less than enthusiastic.

"Why'd the elephant cross the road?"

"Why Doli?" he sighed.

"Because it was the chicken's day off."

The cub erupted into laughter. Zula chuckled slightly.

"Hey, get a sense of humor!" the cub retorted noticing Zazu's petty laugh.

"You're going to be a sister any day now and you persist on having this bad of a behavior, young lady?"

"Ugh!" Doli groaned. "He wasn't even born yet and everyone's talking about how I should '_act more like a big sister_'! Besides, I'm the baby! Once he comes in the picture, I'll never get away with the things I used to."

"First off, you wouldn't stay a cub forever. Even without the baby, I'm sure your mother would still expect the best from you. Besides, you don't want to be a bad influence, do you?" Zula asked.

"Why's he gotta follow me for?" Doli asked. "If I told him to jump off Pride Rock, would he do it…?"

"Doli." Zula chuckled.

"Well, I was just teasing before. But a baby's gonna change everything. What if Mom doesn't like me anymore?"

"Your mother loves you, Doli." Zula said. "She'll love both of you equally."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. You're the best, Zula." the cub said with a smile. "You know, Zazu thinks so too."

_Oh great…_

"In fact, I think he—."

"Wants me and you to be best friends." Zazu interrupted, clamping the cub's mouth shut.

Zula chuckled.

"You're adorable."

"She is, isn't she?" Zazu asked, referring to Doli.

"Nope…" Zula chuckled. "I meant you." She turned away, smiling.

"Zazu…you're turning red again." Doli teased. "Are you part chameleon or something?"

"I'm turning red because you won't shut that mouth of yours." Zazu responded.

Doli giggled, knowing that he was just playing around.

"Put a sock in it you big baby."

* * *

Speaking of baby, Efia went in labor later that evening. Zazu, Zula and Doli were still out getting into trouble and had no idea that by the time they would get home, Doli would be a big sister. The trio reached Pride Rock shortly before sunset.

"Where's the grub?" Doli asked. "I'm starving!"

"Doli, come with me…" Vitani said.

"Aunty Vitani." Doli exclaimed, greeting her second favorite lioness with a warm nuzzle.

Of course, Vitani wasn't her blood aunt. But she was definitely one of her idols. Many claim the reason she was so precocious was because she started hanging around with the lioness when she was smaller. Doli was also awed by her hunting skills and vowed to become just as good a hunter as her when she grew up.

"Your mother has a surprise for you." the lioness continued.

"Yeah, okay." Doli said. "Do you have any more food?"

"The surprise is way better than food."

"Well, is it edible?"

"You'd eat a cub?"

"A cub?"

It was then that Doli knew her brother had arrived.

"My brother, my baby brother!"

She darted into the birthing cave.

"Mom! Mom!"

The weary lioness jumped at the sight of her filthy daughter.

"You're a mess!" she cried. "What have you been doing?"

Her daughter ignored her, too caught up in the moment.

"Where is he, Mom?" she asked, pushing her paws against her mother's head.

"_She's_ right here." Efia replied, shifting her arm. Beneath it, a small ball of fur took her first looks at the world.

"A sister…?" she said in awe. "My very own baby sister!"

"Her name is Shani." the proud mother said.

Doli had forgotten all about the fears she had of being a big sibling. The sight of her blue-eyed, tan furred sister made all her problems waft away.

"She's beautiful…" she exclaimed as she ran a paw against her body. "What if she gets married to one of the princes, Mom?"

"She will be…" Efia responded. "She's betrothed."

"What's that mean?"

"It means she's to marry Diallo when she grows up."

"How come?"

"Because he's the first-born cub. By law, he's the next appointed ruler."

"And then she'd be a queen?"

"Yes…"

"My sister? A queen? WOW! My sister's a queen!"

"No, Doli." Efia responded. "Technically, she's a princess. But things happen. Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Shani," Doli said playfully as she stroked the back of her head.

"She's gorgeous." Zula said.

"A splitting image of her mother." Zazu added.

"Should we go back?"

"Why not?"

The two birds heading back to the den where they took their usual spots. Doli left later once she was told she had to leave Shani and her mother alone for the night.

Several hours later, Zazu, who was still wide-awake, crept outside, careful not to wake anyone. He looked up at the star-filled sky. He couldn't keep Doli's mouth closed forever. She had all the pieces, she just had to put the puzzle together and blabber to Zula once she figured it out. It was only a matter of time.

"Her personality, her looks, her smile, everything so—perfect. I can't fight the temptation anymore. I have to confess."

He walked back and forth outside the den for a couple more minutes, still restless. He couldn't keep this bottled up any longer.

"Who am I kidding?" he sighed. "She'd never fall for someone like _me_…"

He was still fidgety and decided to take a nighttime fly to drown his thoughts. What he didn't know was that at the opening of the den, a small pink bird looked at him fly away, a soft sigh escaping her beak.

_

* * *

Kiara woke up at last, only to realize that half of the pride was gone, including her mate and cubs. Frantically, she raced outside to see a group of lions crowd around the point of Pride Rock. She forced her way through the spectators and couldn't believe her eyes. Her sons, locked in an evil glare, circling around the body of a slender gold lioness. _

_"Ashanti!" she cried. _

_Before she could rush to her daughter's side, Diallo lunged on Iman. The fallow lion dodged his attack and clawing his older brother's face in defense. Four deep gashes ran through Diallo's face. While backing away from his brother, he lost balance and was soon dangling from the 50 foot ledge. _

"_Diallo!" Kiara cried. _

_Iman grasped onto his brother's paws, and slowly attempted to push them off the ledge. _

_"I've dreamed about this moment ever since I was a cub," he whispered evilly. "And now it's finally happening. I got rid of Ashanti. Now it's your turn…" _

_He was going to push Diallo off the cliff! Kiara stood motionless. _

_"He wouldn't." she thought to himself. "Where's Kovu? He would stop this?" _

_In reality, her mate had passed away some time ago when the cubs were just entering adolescence._

_"Iman!" she bellowed. "NO!" _

_Iman's rage came to a sudden stop as he turned towards his frightened mother. Diallo pulled onto Iman's paw, pulling him down with him. Diallo cackled as he saw the terrified look on Iman's face._

"_Are you insane? We'll both die." Iman cried._

_Diallo wasn't moved. He let go of the rock, sending himself and Iman 50 feet to their deaths. Several of the lionesses looked down at the gruesome scene. Kiara was speechless. She stood in horror at what she just witnessed. Just like that…all three of her children—dead._

* * *

"Are you alright, Queen Kiara?"

"What!" Kiara snapped as she woke up abruptly. "Oh…it was you, Zula."

"I didn't mean to scare you…" Zula responded, backing away.

"No, you didn't." Kiara assured. "It was just a bad dream…"

"Mind telling me what it was about?"

"I'd rather not,"

"I understand."

"I think I'll take a walk." the queen said as she padded towards the entrance. "Would you like to come, Zula? Perhaps you could tell me your story."

"I'd be delighted to!" the hornbill said with a smile. She noticed Kiara walking to Efia.

"Efia, do you mind watching the cubs?"

"I would love to." the former Outlander responded. "But I'm in a bit of a dilemma." She pointed at her daughter, who was wriggling furiously from her grip.

"Mom! Eck! Why do you torture me like this?" Doli exclaimed, as another stroke from her mother's sandpaper-like tongue went through her fur. "I hate baths!"

"You should've thought about that before you decided to jump in a mud puddle."

Shani, who was born just the night before, was sleeping on her mother's side. The constant bickering between her mother and older sister didn't seem to bother her much.

"I'll watch them…" Vitani said with enthusiasm.

Kovu, Simba and Zazu were gone, most of the lionesses, including Nala were asleep, and Efia was busy with her own cubs. Vitani was the only option.

"Alright then." Kiara spoke. "Just take good care of them Vitani."

"They'll be fine."

Kiara smiled and turned towards Zula, who was still waiting at the mouth of the cave.

"This is such an honor, Queen Kiara." she said.

"No please…just Kiara."

"Really?"

"I insist."

**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Kinda boring, I know. Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Zula's Story

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! And thanks for the favs and messages. It really motivates me. You have no idea. I appreciate all the support. As you can see, I changed the names of the chapters. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. I'm pretty sure no one reads the name of them anyway XD, but to those who do, my fault. **

**Heads up, this chapter may get a little boring. I had writer's block for a while. **

~4~

"Any sign of those creatures?" Kovu asked his auburn-maned in-law.

"No sign of them…" Simba responded. "But the hunting party reported that they saw some carcasses that were hit with the stone of death."

"The herd?"

"Yes…"

"It's the herd today." the brown lion spoke. "But tomorrow, it could be one of us. We have to get them out of here."

"It's too dangerous!" Zazu cried. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Are you questioning my strength?" a slightly intimidated Kovu asked.

"No Sire!" the majordomo responded in a hurry. "But those hunters are no laughing matter. They're capable of anything! Suppose they hurt you? Or worse…"

"Well that's a chance I have to take." the king said with a sigh. "Besides, I don't get rid of them, who will?"

Simba couldn't help but crack a smile. He was going to make a fine king.

"The Pridelands seem okay for now," he said. "We should head back."

Simba and Zazu headed back to the Pridelands. The dark lion took one last look at the waterhole before speeding towards his companions.

Meanwhile, not too far from the Pridelands, the queen and her new acquaintance were just beginning their walk.

* * *

**KIARA'S POV**

Zula was great company. She was lively, sweet, and an overall angel. She'd make a great addition to the Pridelands. She sprinted to catch up to me. Her wing was still in very bad shape, and it would take a while before she could use it again.

"What about that story of yours?" I reminded her.

"Right!" the hornbill exclaimed with a smile. "I do warn you, it's quite a long story. It might bore you."

"Go on." I said with a smile.

It was then that I realized that Zula had come from the same jungles that my father grew up in. Her childhood was very generic. Although she did mention her father's blatant favoritism towards her younger sister, Zuri.

"She had the prettiest, bluest eyes I've ever seen," she spoke. "Her feathers were a bright shade of green. Many of the other hornbills said she took a lot after my mother. Father always preferred her to me. He didn't hate me. It's just that he loved her more."

"Well, what happened?" I asked her.

* * *

**ZULA'S POV**

"I ran off." I spoke. "No one knew of my plans and no one grew suspicious. It was the perfect plan. I loved them all, even Father. I really do…but, I couldn't let him ruin my life."

"_I can't do it, Father!" I said in a whisper. "I don't want to marry him." _

"_Don't you see Zula?" he exclaimed. "He can make us rich!" _

"_Marriage isn't for riches!" The retort made my father jump. "It's for love!" _

"_Oh…" Father said under his breath as he turned about face. "That's what you want."_

_I backed away. Father was unpredictable when he was angered. I didn't want to get in his way. _

"_**You want us to starve!**__" he roared at me. "Riff-Raff! That's what you are! You're as worthless as an elephant's dung. You care about nobody but yourself." _

"_That's not true!" I snapped at him. "You're using me for wealth? What kind of father are you?" _

"Before I could even regain my composure, he ran his massive wing against my face, sending me to the ground."

"_Don't you __**ever**__ address your father like that." he snarled as he grew red with anger. "Are you out of your mind!" _

_It was then that I noticed my sister flying into the den. _

"_Daddy! No!" she screamed in horror. _

"_Zuri! Help me!" I cried at the top of my lungs. Tears were streaming down my face._

"_Let her go!" _

_She managed to get me away from him and calm Father down._

"_Think of it, Zula." Zuri spoke in an attempt to persuade me. "If you do this, we'd never go hungry again." _

"_Then why don't you marry him?" I snapped back in a soft yet sarcastic tone. _

_Zuri didn't respond and Father glared at me, getting ready to attack again. She raised her wing, barricading Father and I. I strayed away from Father's angry glare, looking down in shame. _

"For the next three days, my father's abuse continued." I continued. "As the days went by, his words got crueler. Soon after, I was plagued with depression and self-consciousness. He made me feel worthless. I felt like 1,000 blades had just stabbed right through me. Those words…"

"I'm sorry, Zula." the maize colored queen said sympathetically. "It wasn't your fault."

"I took off at the dead of night…" I resumed. "I took one last look at my parents and sisters. They were sleeping peacefully, unaware of my departure."

"_Goodbye…" I spoke as I stroked my father's head softly._

_I cautiously walked towards the exit, trying not to make too much noise. I looked back at Father. The fact that I was finally getting away from him. _

"_And good riddance." _

_A tear let loose as I lifted from the wooden cavern and headed north. The moon was at its zenith, little pieces of it penetrating through the olive green canopies that veiled the moist forest floor._

"Weren't you afraid?" Kiara asked as we continued our stroll.

"Of course!" I responded. "The jungles were dangerous at nights. In the mornings, there'd only be birds, bugs, and a couple monkeys. But at night, the leopards would roam the forests in search of prey."

_I saw large, black figures leaping from tree to tree. I tried to erase the image and continue with my journey. My eyes lowered to the ground and I picked up speed as the snarls coming from them filled my ears. As I looked up, I noticed one of them attempting to swipe at my tail feathers. I swiftly dodged the attack and rapidly sped away from them. The commotion caught the attention of his companion, which was bad news for me. One of the pack members leapt in front of me, its slick, black paw only inches away from my feet. _

"_You lost, Birdy?" he snarled as he gave a toothy smile. _

_His pitch-black coat blended in perfectly with the nighttime sky. I could only see his evil grin and his soulless eyes, which glowed a fierce electric green. _

"_Do you know what we do to little birdies that lost their way?"_

_I quivered with fear as he came closer towards me. _

"My first instinct would've been to fly away. But leopards are excelled in tree climbing. So escaping and finding refuge in a tree would've been futile. Yet, I couldn't just sit there and let them kill me."

"So what did you do?"

"I took a chance…"

_It was so sudden. But my fear made it feel like it lasted a lifetime. I swiftly escaped the leopards and tried to hide. However, their wit made it much more complicated. I finally spotted an unoccupied tree hollow. My heart kept racing, even after I found a safe haven. _

"Just as I let out a sigh of relief…"

_A loud crack could be heard as one of the leopards forced his arms through the cavity. He tried to get me, but he didn't have much control. I pushed my body towards the end of the hollow space, trying hard not to faint. He peered into the hole, snarling at me before he left. I saw the shadows of the other leopard trailing behind him. I finally plopped down, assured that I was safe. Morning was only hours away and I wasn't finished with my journey yet. I fell asleep, prepared for what fate had in store for me. _

"I roamed from place to place for the next few weeks. Up until I heard two cranes discussing the marriage of you and Kovu. That's when I heard about the Pridelands…"

"_You've never heard of the Pridelands?" one of them asked as her head tilted in confusion. "Have you been living under a rock?" _

"_She might not be from here, Pili." her companion responded under her breath. She looked towards me and smiled. "The Pridelands are not too far away. In fact, my sister, Pili and I live there!" _

"_Really?" I asked. "Then why are you here?" _

"_Spring's the best season for berries and bugs." Pili said with a smile as she revealed a bundle of berries that were nestled into a big green leaf. "I gather the berries and Oni gathers the bugs." _

"_Aside from that…" Oni continued as she pushed Pili away with her rump. "What brings you here?" She stuck her long neck towards the top of my head. _

"_I really don't wanna talk about it." I said softly as I kicked my feet. _

"_It's alright, hon." Pili said giddily. "Oni and I don't have the right to interfere with your—*ahem* 'personal issues'." _

"_We'll take you to the Pridelands!" Oni exclaimed, wrapping me in her wing. "You'll love it…"_

"_Zula." I chucked warmly. _

"_Well Zula. We'll share our home with you." _

"_For me?" I said with a smile. _

"_Of course!" Oni responded in an instant. "Our nest is your nest!"_

_My heart felt like it would burst of joy. Not only had I made it to the Pridelands, but I had made my very first friends. _

"_Are you enjoying the dinner?" Pili asked me. _

"_It's delicious." I responded as I ate another berry. _

_Pili had prepared a mixture of insects and berries that she and Oni collected from that afternoon. She was right. The berries were firm and juicy. I wasn't a big fan of insects but these were an exception. Now I know why cranes love them so much. _

_Slowly but surely, evening arrived. I saw a herd of antelope pass by. _

"_I've never seen them up close before…" I said in awe. _

_Living in a jungle, my life was mostly spent in the trees. My family usually kept to themselves. It was a rule established by Father, who started to grow concerned once the males would start to go after Zuri and I. The moon towered over the now silent Pridelands. The canopies in the forests obscured the ivory colored orb of light. I never knew it was so beautiful. _

_Pili and Oni were adjusting their nest, making room for me. Though I didn't take up much space, the sisters wanted the best for me. I rested my head against the rim. _

"_Good night." I spoke. _

"_Good night." the siblings said in perfect unison. _

"For the next six months, Pili and Oni treated me like one of their own. It was then I learned that Pili and Oni had been together ever since they left the nest. They didn't have much of a relationship with their other siblings. But they would visit once in a blue moon."

"_Zula! Wake up!" Pili said. _

"_What's wrong?" I groaned wearily. My eyes fluttered open. "It's so early…" _

_I collapsed into the nest, ready to return to my slumber. But Pili pulled me up. She began to shake her vigorously. _

"_What are you doing?" Oni moaned. _

"_Haven't you heard?" Pili exclaimed. "The princess gave birth last night! I heard it was triplets."_

"_That's terrific." I said with delight._

"_Not for me…" Oni groaned. "I hate morning presentations." _

"_Presentation?" I questioned. _

"_Yeah. It's held for every litter of cubs born to the royal family." _

"_We have to get there early so we won't be behind the crowd." Pili said as she fixed the blond-colored tuft of feathers on her head. "Let's go, girls!" _

"It was then that I saw Pride Rock for the very first time. I was in utter shock. I never knew rocks could be so big. I saw the triplets, and then I saw you and the king. It was a beautiful ceremony and I hope I'll be here for others to come."

"Thank you, Zula." said Kiara.

"But several days later, Pili and Oni were welcomed with a surprise visit from one of their brothers."

"_Pili! Oni!" he squawked. "You must come now!" _

"_What's wrong, Nuru?" Pili asked in concern. _

"_It's Mother…she's gravely ill." _

"_Oh no." muttered Oni. "Mom!" _

"_I'm sorry, Zula!" Pili cried. "We have to go now." _

"_Do you think you can manage?" Oni said as she sped up towards her two siblings._

_I nodded. The sisters shared their good-byes and followed their brother._

"_I hope your mother gets well soon." I called out to them. _

_I saw the trio take off and head towards the borders. They were out of eyeshot within minutes. I could tell they cared a great deal for their mother. I decided this would be a perfect time to venture off. _

_After a good hour of wandering aimlessly around the Pridelands, I noticed the lair. Overwhelmed with curiosity, I stepped towards the site. _

"Now that I look back at it, it was a really stupid thing to do. But I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

_I took shelter in a nearby tree, hoping to get a glimpse at more of these odd looking creatures. _

"They looked very strange. Surely, there weren't a lot of them there. But my curiosity got the best of me and I ended up living near the lair. Up until they inured my wing. That's when Zazu took me here and well…here I am."

"That's quite a story." said Kiara.

* * *

**3rd Person Narrative**

"The waterhole's just around the corner." the queen added, pointing the tip of her nose towards the occupied pool of crystal-clear water.

"I don't come here often." said Zula, who disliked the commotion that took place during this time. "But what could go wrong?"

Just as she finished, Kiara noticed something was amiss. She flinched as a foreign scent slithered in her nose.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Zula.

"I'm fine…" responded Kiara in a quiet voice.

She followed the scent to its source, snarled as she saw the bushes tremble with activity.

"It's those creatures." she thought. "What are they doing here? They're just planning to wreak more havoc!"

She glared at the bushes, positive that the creatures were in there, preparing for an ambush. She parted the leaves but saw nothing.

"What?" she mouthed.

The scent still lingered in the air. Or so she thought. Everyone else seemed to be fine.

"Perhaps the paranoia is messing up my senses…" she insisted.

Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Kovu, Simba and Zazu just arrived from their patrol. The majordomo immediately excused himself, looking for Zula. He almost panicked when he didn't see her.

"She's with Queen Kiara." said Doli, much to the hornbill's relief. "Why are you so worried about it anyway?"

She was playing with Vitani while she babysat the royal triplets. Efia, who finished grooming her restless daughter, lay next to Vitani.

"That's none of your concern, Young Lady!" responded Zazu.

"Do you like Zula?" Doli teased.

Doli's words made the bird's heart skip a beat. Vitani and several other lionesses gawked at the hornbill, who was about to turn red.

"Of course I like her. She's a very good friend of mine." responded the majordomo.

"Noooooooo." Doli laughed. "I mean _**like**__**like**__**like**_ her."

"Cut it out, Doli." Efia said pulling the cub away from the humiliated hornbill. Vitani was trying to hold a laugh.

"Alright Mommy." she sighed as she rolled onto her side. The tawny cub turned on her stomach and looked at Zazu.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she grinned devilishly as she poked his beak.

"Doli!"

The cub turned away, back to Vitani and Efia.

"_You know, she does have a point…" _whispered Efia. "_That bird's been acting really weird lately._"

"_He makes it so obvious._" hushed Vitani. "_He's in love._"

"_I'm happy for him. He looks like someone who could use a girl._"

"_Maybe he wouldn't be so angry._"

The two lionesses exchanged laughs, looking back at Zazu. He knew they were talking about him. But he didn't want to test them. After all, the Outlanders were still very hostile lions and were very unpredictable.

"Aunt Tani, can I go outside?" begged Doli as she galloped around the idle lioness.

"She's very busy, Doli." Efia scolded. "You'll go out later."

"But—."

"No buts!"

Doli gave up, looking away from her mother. Efia was a no nonsense lion at times but she didn't want her relationship between her daughters to crumble. The sight of her usually lively daughter now on the brink of crying made her drown in guilt.

"Fine." she smiled.

"Really?" the cub asked as her ears perked.

"Zazu will take you."

"Or not…" Vitani commented, noticing Kiara and Zula returning. Efia smothered a laugh as she looked back at Vitani.

"Tani, can you take Doli to the water hole?" asked Efia.

Vitani wasn't the type to babysit cubs, especially cubs like Doli. She wasn't around a lot of cubs during her childhood, with the exception of her brothers, and later on, Efia. That took a toll on her social skills. But Efia was one of her best friends, and Doli looked up to her.

"What could possibly go wrong?" she thought.

She stretched as she got up. Doli galloped behind her, grinning from ear-to-ear. Efia's attention turned from Doli, to Shani, who was starting to fuss. Efia ran her tongue through her daughter's scruffy pelt, which made the cub a little less tense.

"Zula's coming, Zazu." teased Efia. "Don't screw up."

Zazu ignored Efia's sarcastic advice and instead greeted Zula.

"Zula, we need to talk." he said.

"About what?" feigned the pink bird.

"It's a very private matter." responded Zazu as he noticed the whole pride staring in suspense. "Do you mi—?"

"I understand." smiled Zula as she and Zazu walked towards the den's exit.

* * *

**ZAZU'S POV**

We took refuge in an umbrella tree. I was assured that the thick forest green leaves would veil us from any possible eavesdroppers. I looked deeply into her red irises. Her beauty was intoxicating.

"You look ravishing today." I sighed, getting a hold of her wing.

"Do you really think so?" she questioned. "I've always looked so…bland compared to other birds."

"Anyone who would call you bland is obviously blind." I complemented. "You're beautiful."

"Really?" she asked, her smile growing.

"Yes—I mean no." I replied.

I noticed her grow suspicious.

"So you don't think I'm pretty?"

"No—I mean yes. I mean…" I stammered.

"Zazu, are you okay?" Zula asked, forcing a laugh. "I can go if you want..."

"No!" I interjected.

_What are you doing? _

All these emotions buzzed around in my head. I tried to fight those three words. They were on the tip of my beak but I couldn't say it. I sighed in frustration.

"I have to go." I excused. I left hurriedly. I would've slapped myself for that. She must think I'm a nut.

"Zazu!" Zula cried.

I felt awful leaving her there alone. But my anxiety got the best of me. Maybe next time—if there is a next time...

* * *

**3RD PERSON NARRATIVE**

"We're gonna have so much fun, Aunt Tani." Doli said as she leapt excitedly. "Can you teach me how to hunt?"

With that, she crouched playfully in attack mode. Her tail flicked back and forth in excitement. Her muscles tensed temporarily when she felt Vitani's paw press against the center of her back. She lowered herself into the stalks of grass, and fastened her eyes onto a small bird that was a couple of feet away.

"Don't make a sound…" whispered Vitani, now releasing pressure from the cub's body.

The cub held her stance for 3 seconds before she lunged at her prey. Her landing was messy but between her paws, the plump bird fought to escape.

"I did it." exclaimed the cub as she let the bird free. "Aunt Tani, I did it!"

"Not bad…" complemented Vitani as Doli. "But you need to work on your landing."

Doli shoved Vitani's paw off the surface playfully, and squeezed herself through the crevices between her arms and body.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up." she whispered as she rubbed her head against her stomach.

Vitani smiled down at the tawny feline but flinched when she saw a strange figure several yards from her. The creature looked back, amazed but frightened. The locks that draped beyond her shoulder blades blew gently in sync with the timid winds.

"Aunt Tani…" murmured Doli. "What's the matter?"

"Go home." Vitani ordered.

"But—."

"Go!" the lioness hissed as Doli galloped back to Pride Rock.

As Vitani neared the alien, she noticed it try to escape, but stumble. She ran towards the creature, halting just inches away from her. Her maw transformed into a vicious snarl. She pressed a paw against her target's neck.

"Game over." she laughed as she pressed a claw against her victim's gullet.

* * *

**Kiara's dangerously OOC. I'm going to work on that. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the canons into character as the story progresses. I added a cliffhanger so you wouldn't die of boredom. I was supposed to update around Halloween. But I'm a month off (as you can see). I've been really busy lately.**

**Anyway, I'll probably go back to the normal schedule. If not. Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving. Happy Hanukkah by the way. =)**


	6. Chapter 5: Clinging to Life

**Here is Chapter 5. Thanks for reviewing, Starzinmieyez. =)**

~5~

An evil smile widened on Vitani's face as she peered closer at the alien. Once she had ordered the young cub to go back home, she had made it her mission to get rid of these foreigners once and for all. Little did she know, the cub had taken cover behind a large rock and peered over to witness the fight.

"Someone help!" Jeanette cried on the top of her lungs.

With the base ½ a mile away, it would take a miracle to help her in this situation.

"Get her Aunt Tani!" Doli cheered with her tail flicking back and forth excitedly.

"I said go home!" Vitani shouted.

She returned her attention to the quivering brunette in between her forearms that she didn't notice another one coming towards her with a foot long blade. He emitted a shout before he tackled Vitani and pierced the lion in her side with the jagged knife. He showed no mercy as he attempted to penetrate the blade to its maximum despite her painful cries.

"Make a run for it, Jean." he said as he checked the neck for any signs of life.

He pulled out almost immediately after that statement, as the lioness fell with a thud. Her chest was heaving in effort as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Doli watched in horror as Vitani lay lifeless in a pool of blood.

"A-a-a-ndrew…" the copper haired human quivered. "You killed her…"

"Come on, you're safe…" Andrew replied as he hoisted her arm over his shoulder.

The two creatures walked away, the female still shook from the experience, could barely walk straight. When they were gone, Doli scurried towards the lioness. She placed her tiny paws on the lioness, looking for a hint of life.

"Aunt Tani!" she wailed. "Please wake up!"

She buried her head in her pelt, trying to get her to stand.

"You can't die! Please! Oh Aunt Tani!"

She broke into helpless sobs as she hugged her one last time before she rushed home to get help.

"Mom!" she bellowed as she rushed towards the mighty rock she called home. "Someone!"

Everything was a blur. Millions of thoughts gathered in her head as she made a mad dash to the pride. She nearly slipped as she lifted herself onto the rocks one by one. She was still too small to travel up the rocks as efficiently as the adults were. At last, she paused and took time to recollect her breath.

"Doli, what's the matter?" she heard.

"Uncle…Kovu!" she exclaimed in a mixture of relief and angst. The King and the predecessor looked down at the terrified cub, wondering what could have shaken her up so badly. "Something's wrong with Aunt Tani. You have to come quick!"

The first thing that came to Kovu's mind was the hunters.

"No…" he uttered. "**NOOOOOOOO!**"

His cry echoed throughout the cave, silencing the lionesses, which were usually buzzing with conversation. Faint murmurs were heard between the lionesses.

"Doli, where is she?" asked Simba.

"Follow me!" she exclaimed as she hurried back to the horrid scene.

"Vitani…"

That was all he could say. His only sister, so tough and courageous, yet understanding and witty, was barely clinging to life.

"I'm so sorry, Kovu." Simba said as he looked down at the lifeless lioness.

"Simba, go get Rafiki or Nefu." he ordered.

The golden lion headed to the mandrills' baobab tree.

"Is she gonna be okay, Uncle Kovu?" Doli asked as she brushed her tear-stained cheek against his forearm.

"I hope so…" Kovu responded as he stroked his sister's pelt one last time before he supported her upper body on his and made his way to Pride Rock.

Incapable of carrying Vitani's lower body, Doli let loose several more tears as Vitani was dragged back to Pride Rock.

The pride went silent when they saw Vitani. Her face weakly squinched in pain as Kovu softly dropped her.

"What happened to her?" Efia spoke, breaking the almost haunting silence.

"Poachers…" Kovu muttered sinisterly.

He ran off, leaving the group in a deathly silence.

"Kovu!" Kiara called.

"Let him go." Simba insisted. "He'll cool off."

Nefu ran a finger over Vitani's wounds, a trail of crimson dripping from his finger.

"She's been stabbed." he exclaimed. "By de poacher's blade."

"Is she going to be alright, Nefu?" Doli asked in melancholy.

"Tis too early to tell." Nefu responded. "But itz very unlikely she will perish from deez wounds."

"Can I stay with her?" questioned the cub as she brushed the tip of her paw against Vitani.

Nefu nodded as he walked away. Doli buried her face into her arms, wiping away any evidence that she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Tani." she wept. "It's my fault those creatures hurt you. If I'd never went outside, this would've never happened."

"Doli, it's getting late." Efia said softly, taking consideration of her daughter's gloom.

Shani was hanging from Efia's mouth, stretching her paws towards her sister.

"Is it okay if I stay with Aunt Tani tonight?" Doli asked as she looked back at her.

"Vitani needs her rest, Doli." Efia explained. "You just can't—."

"Please?" Doli pleaded once more.

"Alright," Efia said with a sigh. She set down Shani for a minute as she gave Doli a good night lick. "Sleep tight, kid."

"Good night, Mommy." Doli said.

Shani toddled towards her big sister, pressing her muzzle against her cheek.

"Good night, Shani." Doli laughed.

Though her family had killed some of her depression, she was still overcome with guilt. She nuzzled Vitani slightly before curling in a ball next to her and falling asleep.

"She hasn't left her side since…." Zula whispered, trying not to stir the sleeping lions.

Zazu sighed. Doli got on his nerves frequently. But seeing this cub in such a deep depression made his heart drop to the floor.

"It's getting late. We better go." Zula suggested as she struggled to find her spot, blinded by the pitch-black darkness that gradually seeped into the deathly silent cave.

"Kiara, please, get some sleep." the queen's mother begged.

"I can't…" she replied. "I can't sleep knowing they're still out there. And Kovu—what if he got killed?"

"He'll be fine." Nala assured, giving her daughter a good night lick before heading to her usual sleeping spot next to her aging husband. "If anything, he's probably heading home right now."

"You're right." Kiara said with a hesitant smile. She followed her mother and nuzzled her cubs, which were already asleep.

Morning finally arrived. Kiara's worry about her mate impeded her ability to sleep. She opened her eyes, and noticed her father at the entrance of the cave. He seemed to be talking to someone. When she peered closer, she realized he was talking to Kovu!

* * *

**KIARA'S POV**

"They just disappeared?" Daddy inquired.

"Not a trace of them." Kovu responded.

"How do you know they're gone for good?"

"I've looked all night, not even a paw print."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

I sighed with relief knowing Kovu was fine, but I was still angry with him for jeopardizing his life and the lives of our cubs. I noticed the two pad into the cave, and tried not to blow my cover. It worked! Kovu, who was oblivious to my eavesdropping, approached me, nuzzling me.

"Kovu…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." he said before lying next to me, his muzzle still brushed against my neck.

Now that I knew Kovu was safe, now was a great opportunity to get some well-needed rest. However, I was jolted once I heard an excited, high-pitched squeal, which woke up nearly half the pride.

"Doli?" Kovu questioned.

The cub scampered out of the den where she fell asleep with great news.

"It's Vitani! She's awake!"

"Vitani?" he questioned.

I followed him, as did the other awake lionesses.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE **

"Tani, I'm so glad you're okay…" Kovu said, on the verge of tears, as his sister smiled weakly. "I don't know how I'd live without you."

His comments slightly intimidated Kiara, but she brushed it off, knowing Vitani was the closest thing he had to a friend since cubhood.

"Aunt Tani, I'm so sorry." Doli apologized, her eyes watering. "I could've killed you…"

"Don't worry about it…" Vitani insisted. "It wasn't your fault."

"I love you, Aunt Tani…" Doli sniffled, burying her face in her pelt.

"I love you too, kid." Vitani replied, stroking the cub as she cried.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I felt it was kind of rushed (ironic…huh). Anyway, the next chapter should be coming in a matter of days. No more than a week. I'm sorry for the long update. School was hell and I got the summer free. (: No job. :[ But whatever. If anyone is still reading this, haha, your r&rs are greatly appreciated. Happy Summer!**


	7. Chapter 6: Age Is Just A Number

**Here's Chapter 6. Kinda delayed because my other siblings have to use the computer, but not too late. (:**

~6~

"I swear, these cubs get bigger and bigger every day." Efia chuckled, pointing out the obvious growth of her and Kiara's cubs. "It's hard to believe their only a few weeks old!"

"It's only a matter of time before they start eating meat." Kiara added as she gave the eldest of her brood another lick. Iman and Ashanti were busy wrestling with each other while Shani watched from her mother's grip, itching to join the duo.

"It's amazing how dirty these cubs get even though they don't leave Pride Rock." Kiara said in between her son's grooming. "Imagine how they'll be when they're older."

Ashanti tackled Iman to the ground and tugged at his ear, causing the cub to wince slightly. Ashanti planted her forepaws on her brother's fluffy pelt, flashing a grin of victory.

"Leg'o!" Iman muttered, attempting an escape.

"No!" Ashanti muffled, his ear impeding her speech.

"I can tell your daughter would be an excelled huntress." Efia cooed. "You'll be so proud of her one day."

Iman escaped his little sister's grip with such force that he slid towards Efia's arms, making brief contact with Shani. Shani combed through the growing tuft of fur that tangled on the top of his head. Iman brushed the tip of his nose against Shani's cheek, as she held onto Iman for support. Efia chuckled as she managed to get Shani's attention from Iman back to her.

"Alright Lover boy, it's your turn." Kiara said before she trapped the cub into the crook of her arms, despite his attempts at wriggling free.

"I don' wanna!" Iman whined, nearly falling out of Kiara's grip. Fortunately, she caught him just in time. The cub, secured in his mother's assuring hold as she ran her tongue through his filthy pelt.

Ashanti began to target Diallo. She pounced onto him like a pro, sending the two into the wall. Diallo emitted a soft growl as he swatted at his sister. He pinned her down to the floor, biting on her ear. Ashanti managed to push Diallo off her with her hind legs and toddled towards the other female cub. Efia and Kiara couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of their two daughters curiously exploring one another. Diallo, who was all by himself, chased a stray mouse around the den. Diallo cupped the small mouse in his paws and peered closer as the mouse fought to escape. Shani and Ashanti tottered clumsily towards the young hunter and peeked curiously at his catch. They soon grew bored and ran back to Efia, resuming their behavior. It was then that the distant sound of childish laughter caught the attention of Efia.

"Sounds like Doli's coming back home." she sighed.

"I hope she didn't give Zazu _too_ much trouble." Kiara chuckled.

"Trouble's her middle name…" Efia said jokingly as she noticed her daughter galloping happily into the den.

She had obviously been wallowing in the mud pits by the water hole. Her slick coat was stained in the muck.

"Do-lee!" Shani cooed as she rubbed her cheek against her beloved older sister.

"Doli, you're getting your sister dirty." Efia scolded, noticing familiar brown splotches on her daughter's face. "She just had a bath. You know she looks up to you. What would she think if she saw you like this?"

"That's why baths were invented…" Doli remarked which caused her little sister to titter softly.

"Don't get used to it," Efia commented. "I only do it so you wouldn't smell like the wrong end of a hippo. And where's Zazu?"

"Nana Beak?" Shani questioned as she looked up at her mother.

"Nana Beak!" Ashanti parroted once she saw the hornbill and his female companion enter the den. He too was sopping in the brown muck.

"You're too kind, ladies…" Zazu remarked sarcastically. Zula lingered outside. The two were planning to go somewhere private. Zazu hoped that he could finally muster enough courage to tell her that he loved her.

"They're only kidding, Bird Brain." Doli retorted.

"Bird Brain!" the cubs stuttered repeatedly. Ashanti and Shani giggled cheerfully in unison as they learned yet another word. Zazu sighed. He had enough years dealing with Doli's antics. Now, here she was molding these cubs into carbon copies of her.

"I'm sorry, Zazu." Kiara insisted, grabbing a hold of her bouncing daughter. "She'll grow out of it."

"They don't mean it, they're just babies." Efia spoke, Shani cradled innocently in her arms. "And Doli, you promise you'll stop saying those names around the cubs." she continued, giving an angry glare to her eldest daughter.

"Alright…" Doli huffed.

She curled herself into a comfortable position, awaiting the return of the hunting party.

"They're taking forever!" she moaned. "How long does it take to kill a freaking antelope?"

"It's a lot harder than it looks, Doli." Efia replied. "You'll be able to tag with them when you get older."

"Are you kidding me?" Doli said. "I'd be the best one in the pack. Aunt Tani and I would be the stars of that hunting party."

"I'm sure you would…" Efia smiled. "Now come here, you're covered in dirt."

"That's weird…" Kiara remarked, examining her daughter's head.

"What's the matter, Kiara?"

"It's Ashanti, she has a birthmark."

The two examined the top of her head. There, a familiar triangular mark of brown fur trailed from her forehead to the end of her neck.

"Oh my…" Efia crooned. "She looks just like-like…"

"Zira?" Doli remarked.

Efia gave her a look.

"It's not that there's anything wrong with it…" she insisted. "Maybe it's going to fade when she gets older."

"I guess you're right," Kiara sighed. "And even if it doesn't go away, I'll love her regardless."

She licked her daughter, who grinned back at her and cuddled in her chest, her eyes slightly ajar.

"Sweet dreams," she sung as her daughter's eyes gracefully shut and she fell into a peaceful slumber. Her daughter's fatigue made her feel sleepy as well. In a matter of minutes, Kiara fell asleep as well.

* * *

_By the time Kiara woke up, she realized she was in the grasslands. _

"_Odd…" she thought to herself. She walked around and realized the lands were desolate and parched. The waterhole had dried out, the grass had shriveled and died. _

_She looked towards Pride Rock to see if anyone was there. She entered the den and saw that only a cub and a lioness was in there. The lioness had maize colored fur—just like her, which glistened as the rays sneaked their way into the sandy den. The cub was a dark chocolate brown with a pair of royal blue eyes. She seemed scared. The cub shook as she begged for her life. _

"_P-P-Please Aunty Ashanti…don't kill me!" she quavered. "I don't want to be queen anymore." _

"_Please, Akiko…" Ashanti snarled, her mouth curling into an evil smile. "I would __**kill **__to be in your position." _

_She licked her lips and bared her teeth as she lunged for her kill._

"_**Noo!**__" Kiara wailed. Ashanti turned around, her fierce green eyes looking dead at her. Kiara acted upon instincts as she tackled her daughter to the ground. _

_Akiko scampered away, looking for her parents or somebody to help. _

"_You fool!" Ashanti hissed. "I almost had her!" _

"_Where did I go wrong with you?" Kiara spoke softly. _

"_When you decided that Diallo should be king!" Ashanti hissed as she whipped out a sharp claw. "He killed these lands. Our pride is starving! And it's all your fault!" _

_She slashed her mother's throat with her sharp claw as she heard her mother roar in pain. _

* * *

Kiara's eyes shot open as she jumped from her sleep. Ashanti fell back and promptly woke up.

"Ashanti…" she breathed.

"Kiara, are you alright?" Efia asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I'm fine…" Kiara spoke, her heart slowly pacing at her normal rate.

"Do you need anything, your majesty?" Zazu asked, landing in front of his queen. Zula followed shortly after.

"No…" Kiara replied. "Thank you though."

Zazu nodded as he and Zula made their way towards the exit.

"The hunting party's coming!" Doli exclaimed happily. "It's about time."

Her tail flicked back and forth excitedly as she saw Vitani, who supported the backside of their kill, a hefty wildebeest. Her muzzle was soaked in blood. It had seemed that she succeeded in the hunt, but her limp was still noticeable. Nevertheless, she was back to her old self in a matter of weeks. The party hauled the carcass into the center of the den as the cubs circled around it, licking their lips.

"Don't you think you're a little too young for that…?" a male voice questioned as the cubs darted their heads back and forth curiously.

Kovu and Simba entered the den shortly after that statement. Kiara rushed to greet both her mate and her father. The cubs butted their heads into their father's legs, emitting soft purrs as Kovu ran a paw across their heads.

"They're growing every day," he said in awe. "Diallo would make a great king."

A lump formed in the queen's throat as she began to interpret the dreams she had.

"Now that you mention it, there's something I have to talk to you two about." Kiara said, her ruby red orbs straying on the ground. "About the cubs."

"Why, is there something wrong?" a concerned Kovu asked.

"No…they're fine." Kiara insisted. "It's about the king."

She then focused on her father.

"Daddy, is there any way we can…change the rules as to who would be the king or queen?"

"You can't be serious!" Simba retorted. "The next ruler of the Pridelands is the **first **born cub. It's a rule that's been followed for generations!"

"I know, Daddy, I know." Kiara insisted.

"So why are you interfering with it?"

"Daddy, can't you please listen!"

"Kiara, what you're doing is absurd!"

"**But it's already caused the death of one king and the murder of a young prince!**"

Simba's face began to soften as he remembered his father and Kopa.

"I don't want anything to happen to my cubs…" she said, her voice obviously cracking.

"I'm sorry," he said as his daughter nuzzled him. "But are you sure you want to change the rules?"

"Positive…" she spoke softly as she eyed the jovial cubs that yowled as the pounced each other.

"Perhaps the position can be granted during adolescence." Simba inquired.

"And the one who deserves it more or shows the most interest gets the throne." Kovu said.

Kiara was going to say something but swallowed her words. She was still unsure about the idea but relieved it would ease some tension between the cubs.

"So be it?" asked Simba.

"Yes…" the parents said in unison. Their cubs scamper away, looking hungrily at the meat.

"You'll eat the kill when you get older; you're a little too young." Kiara said to her cubs with a smile. "Come, I'll feed you and put you three to bed."

* * *

**ZAZU'S POV**

"Come on, it's just around the corner!" Zula exclaimed as she grabbed me on my wing and ran.

"Where are you taking me!" I questioned.

"It's a place with the sweetest berries and bugs. I thought it would be nice if I gave you a nice meal for your hospitality."

"You shouldn't have," I insisted.

"No, please." she smiled. "It's the last I can do."

She scavenged through the bushes for sweet berries. I looked in the trees. In the end, we had array of colorful berries and fruits to replenish ourselves.

"These are delicious." I spoke.

"They taste so good in the spring." she replied. "I'll have to take you here sometimes so you can see what I mean. Hopefully, Pili and Oni will be back by then."

"Pili? Oni?" I questioned.

"They were the cranes that adopted me into their nest. They're really good friends of mine."

"I see…"

Zula looked at the beautiful flowers that blossomed.

"Isn't this beautiful?" she asked. "I'd love to settle down here…maybe raise a family."

I nearly choked on my berry.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"I'm right as rain." I chuckled nervously. Zula tried to control her giggles.

Sunset was just around the corner. The dying rays reflected on her beautiful red irises. It was unbelievable how alluring she was.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" I mentioned.

"Yeah, believe it or not." Zula laughed. "I've seen prettier birds."

"Zula, no bird in Africa can hold a candle to you." I assured. "You're beautiful inside and out."

"You're just saying that," Zula blushed. "I looked so bland compared to other birds."

"Don't say that, you're stunning…" I assured, our eyes locked in a loving gaze.

Everything grew silent.

_Now's the perfect time. Just do it, Zazu, old man. Tell her… _

Looking at her reminded me how slim of a chance she had of actually saying yes to me.

"I can't…" I uttered before turning away.

"What's wrong…?" she asked, a hint of suspicion in her tone.

I ignored her and continued to walk away. I was beating myself up over a lost cause.

"Zazu, please!"

"I'll meet you back at the den."

Before I could take a step further, she stopped me.

"I have something to tell you…" she said, her guilty eyes straying away from me. "That night…when you were talking to yourself outside, I heard you…"

I went red in the face. The secret's out. She must think I'm a fool…an old fool.

"I'm sorry if I offended you…"

"Offend me?" she snapped almost immediately. "Zazu, why would you think that?"

"A young, beautiful girl like you, with an old sack of bones like me. You'd probably laugh at the thought of it."

"Love has no age limit…" Zula retorted.

She paused shortly and looked up at me as she said those four words.

"Zazu…I love you!"

* * *

**So there you go. Zazu/Zula are official. Thanks for the reviews: 5, Starzinmieyez, KellyEliz and lilMonkeyCupcakes. I might update in a little over a week, not too sure (hopefully, by next Friday or Saturday). Thanks for reading! (:**


	8. Chapter 7: Our Lips Are Sealed

**Thanks for the reviews: Starzinmieyez, kate, KellyEliz, 5 and lilMonkeycupcakes. This chapter is a tad bit late, and not so interesting. Sorry if I bore you, Lol. **

~7~

"Y-You're serious?"

That was all Zazu could say. He stood there, frozen. His mind flooded with an array of different emotions. Dumbstruck, he stammered like a broken record.

"I'm sorry if I approached you too fast…" Zula said, overwhelmed with guilt. "If it makes it less awkward, I'll be leaving now."

"But what about your wing?"

"What about it…?"

She looked at Zazu as if he had two heads. Suddenly, she remembered.

"Oh, my wing! I'll be fine." she promised. "I'll just go back to the nest and wait for Pili and Oni to come back."

She nuzzled him with her beak before she turned away, tears welling in her eyes.

"Good-bye, Zazu."

She took a couple steps away from him, ready to return to the deserted nest.

"I love you too."

She stopped abruptly in her tracks. She turned around, where Zazu gave her an assuring nod. She smiled and ran back to him, squeezing him close to her. Pollen from the flower patch danced around the new couple as the nighttime draft circled through the field, which blossomed with life.

"Oh Zazu, I knew the first time I met you that we would be together forever!" she sobbed happily. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Zazu replied, taking one more look at his mate.

The moon had finally reached its peak. The cacophony died as the animals scurried back home to escape the nocturnal predators that scavenged the fields for unsuspecting animals.

"We better get going." Zula suggested. "It's getting dark."

The pitch-black darkness was no match for their diurnal eyes.

"I can't see a thing." Zazu spoke. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Zula responded, a hint of worry in her tone.

She noticed an eerie hissing sound following by some rustling in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" she quivered.

"My lady, I'd break both my wings and both of my legs before letting anything in this forest hurt you." Zazu said smugly.

"Oh Zazu," Zula blushed as she huddled closer to the hornbill.

Her grip got tighter as the hissing grew louder and more frequent. Zazu didn't want to admit it, but he was frightened as well. He didn't want to look like a fool.

"It feels like we've been going in circles!" Zula groaned. "Can't we just take refuge for the night?"

"Nonsense!" Zazu insisted. "We'll be back at Pride Rock in no time!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up!" said a peculiar voice.

The duo gasped in fear as a small cat looking creature popped out of the bushes. She grinned, her jagged teeth visible to the hornbills' fearful eyes.

"This way!" Zula said, pulling Zazu by the wing.

"You know what Ma always said," another one of the creatures teased as he leapt in front of the terrified birds. Another one joined him. "Don't count your buzzards before they hatch. Ain't that right, Riki?"

"Sure is, Tiki." Riki snarled. "These birds are gonna keep up filled for days."

"Wait a minute!" the last one interjected as he crept . "He's the major**dodo**!"

"That's major_**domo**_ to you, Ma'am. And I suggest you housecats let us be!" Zazu retorted.

"Housecats?" Riki snapped. "We're caracals!"

"And you're lunch!" Tiki laughed.

He lunged for the hornbills, trying to take a bite out of them. Zula dodged him and dragged Zazu along with her.

"Let's get out of here!" she cried.

"Get 'em, Tavi!" Riki ordered.

Tavi and Tiki ran after the hornbills, who ran into a rotting log. Tiki forced his paw up the mossy opening, trying to get a hold on one of the birds. Zazu felt his heart pounding through his chest. Zula buried her head into him, looking unsurely at him.

"We'll get out of here alive," Zazu said as he brought her into a tight hug. "I promise."

"Boo!" Tavi exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of the pink bird and pulled.

Zula hung on to Zazu for dear life, who tried to pull her down with him. Her heart beat frantically as her life flashed before her very eyes. Tavi pulled harder and Zazu gasped as he saw his beloved Zula being dragged by the snickering feline.

"You're mine you little brat," she sang out.

"Think again!" Zula remarked as she ran her razor sharp claws through the caracal's face.

"Gah!" she cried out while she bowed her head in pain.

Zula escaped and ran back to reunite with Zazu. Riki ran towards Tavi.

"You moron!" she seethed. "You let her get away."

She smacked her sister to the ground as she placed her muzzle near the opening of the log.

"There's no escaping now." she hissed, licking her lips.

"Come out, little birdies." Tiki joked.

"I have an idea." Zula whispered.

"What? We don't have much time!" Zazu responded, barely dodging Tiki's paw.

"We push ourselves into the log on the count of three."

"I hope this works…"

"Trust me."

Frustrated, the two caracals stepped up their effort and began to gnaw and rip the opening to get better access.

"One,"

The two birds huddled with one another to get away from the cats' probing paws.

"Two,"

"Any last words?" Riki mocked.

"**THREE!**" the birds said in unison as the rammed into the opposite side of the log.

The log went racing down the slope. Riki and Tiki let go of the log once they noticed it roll away. Aggravated and hungry, the trio went to find an easier kill.

"They got lucky." Tiki insisted.

"Just wait," Riki proclaimed. "If I ever see those dodos again, they're lunch!"

Meanwhile, Zazu and Zula flipped and tumbled in the runaway log. Suddenly, they heard a loud splash. Water began to fill the hollowed out stump.

"Let's get to the surface!" Zula suggested as she and Zazu lifted themselves onto the top of the log.

"This creek should take us to the borders." the blue bird spoke. "Most of these lead to the waterhole."

Zula laid on her back. She noticed the dark clouds had loomed away, unveiling the luminous moon and stars. Its reflection was slightly distorted as the log slowly sailed through the crystal clear waters. Zula turned on her stomach, noticing the tiny fish and tadpoles that darted by, curiously nipping at the hollowed out stump. They rushed back to their nests when they saw a tip of Zula's wing spinning playfully in the water. They came back, curiously stalking the swiftly moving pink object, which made Zula chuckle.

"They're so cute." she laughed. "I can't wait until I have kids of my own. Can't you, Zazu?"

"I'll just say I thought about it several times, but nothing I'm too keen on." he responded.

"Well I don't blame you, you've dealt with the sneakiest of cubs." the pink bird laughed. "I can see why it spooks you."

"No, that's not it." Zazu insisted. "It's just that eventually, they'll have to leave the nest. To think that something you made and rose with unconditional love—will someday leave and never turn back."

"Oh Zazu," Zula smiled, snuggling him. "That's part of being a good parent. Every fledgling has to leave the nest eventually."

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek as she looked at him.

"But if you're not ready, I understand."

Zazu felt bad for hindering Zula's plans to start a family, but he still felt he wasn't ready to take on the responsibility.

* * *

Kiara was the first to wake up the next morning. Her cubs were secure in their father's arms. She decided to Surprisingly, Kiara didn't have any nightmares that night. Well-rested and prepared for the day to come, she crept out of the den and directed herself to the water hole. Just as her neck arched, allowing her face to be inches away from the cold water. She looked over and noticed Zazu and his new companion walking back home.

"I was looking for you yesterday." she smiled. "I thought something bad might've happened."

"Oh, we're fine." Zazu insisted. "Zula and I just got into some trouble coming back home."

"I see," Kiara said as she cocked an eyebrow. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." Zula smiled. "My feet are killing me though."

She moved her toes, trying to control some of the pain.

"I'll just fly back."

Without thinking, she lifted off the ground, much to Kiara and Zazu's surprise. Once she realized what she did, her face turned red. She mouthed something to himself as she flew back down.

"Your wing…healed?" Kiara asked.

Zula, who's guilty eyes were locked on the ground, fought the courage to look the queen in her eye, took a deep sigh.

"Yes, it's true…" she admitted. "It was healed for the past week."

"But why did you lie?" the maize colored queen asked curiously.

"I fell in love," the pink bird said sheepishly as she glanced at Zazu. "I didn't want anybody to know my wing healed because once they knew, I would have to leave and we'd never be together."

Kiara felt bad for her.

"Alright, you can stay." she said. "But Kovu or the other lionesses can't know."

"Oh, thank-you, Queen Kiara." Zula rejoiced.

"I'll meet you two back at Pride Rock." the queen smiled as she took her water and headed back home.

Zazu and Zula looked at each other and flew away together.

* * *

**This is probably gonna be the shortest chapter in the story. Nothing interesting really happens in this chapter. But to make it up to you, I've already started working on the next chapter and will update VERY soon. The chapter's about halfway done, so I should update in about a day or two. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**PS: I noticed the chapter numbers are messed up. I fixed that. Though I doubt most of you didn't pay attention. Lol. Anyway, have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Reunion

**Thanks for the reviews: 5, lilMonkeyCupcakes, Starzinmieyez, kate and KellyEliz. I hope this chapter is a **_**little **_**more interesting. :) I was watched West Side Story the other day and I was in the mood for a musical. Hence the song that's about to come up. I'm not sure if there'll be other ones in the future. But this song takes after the song "Surprise", by Megan Mullally. It was in Young Frankenstein. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

~8~

The weeks of winter flew by rather quickly. Zazu and Zula wed a couple weeks after that fateful night at the fields. Efia and Kiara were finally strong enough to partake in the hunt once again. And the once small toddlers were now prying cubs. They were still very young and didn't have much freedom, but they didn't have to be cooped up in the den all day. Their spots faded completely, but Ashanti's birthmark still concerned the young parents. Kovu eventually found out and saw the uncanny resemblance, but vowed to love all three of the cubs equally. They usually pestered Zazu with their meddlesome ways. But occasionally, Simba would take the cubs off of his wings and keep them occupied with stories from the past.

"Wow, Grandpa!" Iman exclaimed. "Did you really beat up those hyenas?"

Simba chuckled exuberantly as he ruffled the growing clump of fur that hung just above his grandson's eyes.

"Let's just say they never bothered us anymore." he winked.

"You're the coolest grandpa ever!" Diallo barked.

"Yeah," Ashanti and Shani said jovially.

"Can you tell us more stories, Ashanti's Grandpa?" Shani begged. "Pretty _**pleeeasseee**_?"

"Yeah, please?" Ashanti added eagerly.

"Well..."

"Come on." Diallo pleaded.

"Tell 'em the time when you jumped from that waterfall!" Iman suggested.

Iman's proposal resulted in the other three cubs yelling all at once, trying to sway him to tell the story. Simba eventually gave in to the cub's pleas.

"All right, so one time—."

"Doli's back!" Shani interrupted as she leapt onto her older sister.

"Sup, squirt?" Doli teased as she playfully pushed her down.

She truly was Vitani. The same personality and almost the same look. Due to her age, Doli didn't need Zazu or Zula to babysit her anymore. She'd often wreak havoc by the waterhole or stalk the hunting party, taking note of every move they made. She vowed to be just as good as them one day.

"Let's go home, sis." she suggested. "We're having gazelle for lunch."

"My favorite!" Shani said as she began to feel her mouth water. "Bye, Ashanti's grandpa."

In a matter of seconds, the foursome followed Doli back to the cave. Everyone knew Shani liked to follow Doli, and that Ashanti liked to follow Shani. Then Iman liked to follow Ashanti and Diallo liked to follow Iman. In simpler words, the cubs were inseparable. Simba smiled at the sight of his grandchildren toddling towards Pride Rock. He had gotten over the fears of becoming a good grandfather and began to appreciate the fact he was still alive to see the young cubs grow. To Simba, raising his grandkids was like a second chance at parenting. An opportunity to avoid the mistakes he made while raising Kiara and Kopa.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the waterhole, Zazu and Zula resided on a tree branch that grew just over the waterhole. The view was spectacular, especially at sunset. The couple were madly in love. The pride loved her, especially the cubs. However, Zula had become a lot more introvert in the past few weeks. She wouldn't spend as much time with him anymore and would be gone for hours at a time. She'd even skip several nights, leaving Zazu alone to sleep at night once in a while. Whenever Zazu tried to get her to confess what was bothering her, she refused and insisted she would tell him eventually.

"Well why not now?" he questioned.

"Well, I can't keep it a secret forever." she grinned.

She curled next to him.

"Well, is it bad news?"

"Of course not."

"Was it my fault?"

The comment made Zula giggle.

"Well, sort of." she added.

"Zula, the suspense is killing me!"

"Shush up and wait."

The sunset had approached sooner than she expected. She had to tend to her 'surprise'. Zazu tried to stop her but someone beat him to it.

"Zula! My heavens! Is that you?" a shrill voice squawked.

Zula turned around in the blink of an eye. A wide smile came across her face as she saw two familiar birds.

"Pili! Oni!" she squealed as she darted towards them. "I thought I'd never see you guys again."

"We've been away for way too long!" Pili exclaimed. "You've filled out nicely."

"I suppose," Zula blushed. "So is your mother okay?"

The cranes paused.

"Sadly, she passed a couple weeks ago. We never left her side." Oni sighed. "It was simply her time to go."

"I'm so sorry," Zula crooned. "Will you be alright?"

"We'll hold up." Pili insisted.

She extended her neck towards the much shorter hornbill.

"So, how are _you _doing? Anything interesting happened, dear?"

"Well, I did meet someone." Zula said as the sisters smothered their giggles. "We—."

"I remember this one fling I had in the rainforests." Pili interrupted, a dreamy look in her eyes. "His name was Mali. I could've swore he was a falcon. Or maybe a harrier. Anyway, he—."

"Pili, shut your face!" Oni hissed. She smiled at Zula. "Now what were you saying?"

"Well, we got married, and—."

"You hear that, Oni?" Pili squealed. "She got married."

"Hush!" she snapped as she pecked her sister on her face. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Zazu—."

"The majordodo?" the two shouted in unison.

"It's major**domo**." Zula sighed.

"But you two have nothing in common." Pili said.

"We do, believe it or not."

"He's much older than you." Oni added.

"So was that crane you met in Angola." Zula retorted. "The fact of the matter is that I should have the liberty of choosing who I want to spend the rest of my life with without you breathing down my necks."

She looked back up at Zazu and smiled.

"And if you can't accept that, then we just can't be friends anymore."

She flew away, leaving the sisters frozen in shock. Zula was too surprised she actually stood up to the birds who once used to be her best friends.

"Well," Pili interjected. "I'm off."

Oni looked back at Zula and sighed.

"Poor girl," she said before the two flew off.

Zula didn't care what they thought. She loved Zazu and Zazu loved her. And that was all that mattered.

"It's getting late. Let's get going." she suggested.

The two flew back to the cave and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, further away from Pride Rock, Pili and Oni laid restless in their nest.

"I still don't understand why she snapped like that." Pili spoke as she gobbled a berry.

"Maybe she just needs some space." Oni wondered. "After all, she is married."

"We used to be the best of friends. Just the three of us. Why can't it always be like that?"

"Life doesn't work that way, unfortunately. Just let the girl live her life."

"No can do."

This phrase was far too familiar to Oni. Her sister would usually come up with some farfetched plan that would blow up in their faces.

"We'll convince her to come back."

"I don't like the sound of this." Oni warned her older sister.

"Nonsense!" Pili sang. "We'll have our old Zula back in no time."

_**Pili: **_

_**She left us well I'll leave her a surprise! **_

_**She was fine with us now here's a surprise! **_

_**Young and innocent lass, **_

_**Way too high in class.**_

_**For that old bird. **_

_**Her senses stirred. **_

_**Oh what do we do? **_

"Don't add me into this!" Oni scowled. "I'm not the brightest bulb in the world, but this is buffoonery!"

_**Oni: **_

_**Don't you think you're taking it way too far? **_

_**It's their life, good-bye, peace, ciao, au revior. **_

_**She's never looked so happy, don't ruin it for her. **_

_**Or I'll give you a heck of a surprise. **_

"Quiet down there, you'll wake the whole tree up you loons!" a mother bird scowled as she huddled her newborns chicks, trying to get them to sleep. "Now you've woke 'em up!"

"Loons, I thought we were cranes…" Oni said cluelessly.

"Mind your business!" Pili snapped.

"I can't when you're howling like a monkey sitting in a thorn bush!"

"Anyway!"

_**Pili: **_

_**Zula needs our help, she's flooded with lies. **_

_**Oni: **_

_**Usually your ideas aren't that wise. **_

_**Pili: **_

_**She'll regret this choice, she's still in her prime! **_

_**Oni: **_

_**You! Find something else to do with your time!**_

_**Pili: **_

_**She could do way better. **_

_**Oni: **_

_**Not your concern. **_

_**Pili: **_

_**She'll grow gray feathers. **_

_**Oni: **_

_**Will you learn? **_

_**Pili: **_

_**A nice surprise will open her eyes. **_

_**Will open her eyes. **_

_**She'll find some other guys. **_

_**Mother Bird: **_

_**Some birds here are trying to take a nap. **_

_**So shut your beaks or I'll give you a good slap. **_

_**Pili: **_

_**I'll find a nice monsieur, **_

_**Good enough to suit her.**_

Pili took a deep breath, readying herself for her finale. Oni rolled her eyes.

_**I'LL GIVE HER A HECK OF A SUP—**_

"**QUIET!**" the other birds roared in annoyance.

"_Riseeee…_" Pili continued in a whisper, her eyes narrowed at her sister.

"Do this if you want, but I'm telling you, it won't work." Oni said as she made up her side of the nest. "Good night."

"When this works," Pili said arrogantly. "Project your voice nicely. I'll cherish that well-deserved 'I told you so.' until I'm old and looking death in the eye."

* * *

The sky slowly transitioned from a navy blue to a dark tangerine color as the sun rose gradually as the hours went by. Oni was awakened as her sister shook her.

"Today's the day, Oni." she squawked. "Today's the day!"

She flew down to the bottom as Oni followed.

"Pili, I'm telling you one last time." she warned. "Go through with this and you'll regret it for the rest of your days."

Pili ignored her sisters warning and pointed her in that direction. Oni noticed a hawk circling the Pridelands.

"Let's see what half-brained plan you came up with this time." she said sarcastically.

"It's fool-proof!" Pili responded. "I'll persuade him to 'attack' Zula."

"We're her friends…I think. Why would you want to hurt her?"

"**Let me finish!**" Pili retorted. "Anyway, when the hawk pretends he's gonna attack her, we'll—."

"You mean **you'll**—."

"**I'll **come out and be the brave heroine that saves Zula. She'll be grateful and come back home with us."

Pili raised her head arrogantly.

"So what do you think?"

"I think this is the craziest idea you've come up with."

Pili scoffed before she flew off, trying to convince the hawk.

"Hello there!" she cried out. "Yoo-hoo!"

The hawk swooped down towards her. He was nearly her height but twice her size.

"What do you want?" he said in a gruff voice.

"I'm in a bit of a dilemma, and I could use your help!"

"What's in it for me?" he asked just as she finished her sentence.

Their eyes met. The hawk's eyes were a fierce red. He looked menacing but his stature didn't seem like it was intimidating the frail crane.

"I'll give you all the bugs you can eat—or whatever you hawks eat."

The hawk considered it for a while. Finally, he looked at her. His beak curled into a sinister grin.

"Sum it up for me."

Pili smiled. She brought his head close and whispered in her ear. Oni looked from afar, nodding her head in disapproval.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zazu had just finished his morning report and flew off to meet Zula. The pink hornbill waited for him by the waterhole. She felt bad for all the times she had to stand up Zazu and wanted to make it up to him. A smile came across her face when she saw him.

"I'm so sorry for the past few weeks." she said.

"Oh, it's alright, I suppose." Zazu responded before he hugged her.

Zula felt a strange vibe around her. Like something was off. A soft rustling came from the lively shrubs that scattered around her. The creature growled inaudibly before it lunged onto Zazu. Zula flinched a little, but was relieved to see it was only Doli.

"You scared us half to death!" Zula said, slightly out of breath.

"Aww, I didn't mean it, Zula." Doli insisted.

"It seems like the older you are, the more of a pest you become." Zazu spat.

"You don't mean that."

"Don't flatter yourself, _**huntress**_."

"You know you miss me. But at least Shani'll keep you company while I'm gone."

Zula rolled her eyes playfully as the duo continued to go back and forth. She wanted to talk but before she could, a large hawk appeared and grasped her with his sharp talons. She screamed in horror. Zazu and Zula looked up at her, terrified.

"Doli, get Kovu." Zazu ordered. "**Hurry!**"

Doli obeyed him and ran to Pride Rock as fast as she could. Zazu flew up after her but the hawk ran into him and sent him to the ground, knocked out.

* * *

**ZULA'S POV**

I saw Zazu barrel to the ground and I shouted his name, trying to wake him up. I glared at the hawk.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I tried to fight myself out of his grip.

The hawk chuckled before he stopped mid-air.

"A hawk's gotta eat too." he said.

_Why'd he have to do this now? This is the absolute worst time for this. _

"Please, don't eat me." I plead.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Now's not a good time. It would mean a lot to me if you let me go."

He laughed again and flew off to his nest. I was certain the end was near.

"Put her down!" a voice cried from afar.

I looked back and saw Pili. I called her name and she looked at me and smiled.

"I'll save you! Don't worry!" she said.

She was very brave. It was quite a coincidence that _she_ wanted to save me, after I told her and Oni off the other day. She glared at the hawk as she raked one of her legs across his face. He let me go, and I glided towards the ground. I ran to Zazu and held him. He was still out cold. I pulled him closer. I noticed Pili and the hawk were still flying. It felt somewhat odd, but I had other stuff to worry about.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE **

"You're doing great," Pili winked to the hawk. "Is there any way I could thank you?"

The hawk chuckled sinisterly as he darted towards the frightened pink hornbill. He caught her and laughed.

"This hornbill'll do just fine." he said.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Pili argued as she flew after him.

Zula perked up as soon as she heard Pili's words. She glared at her.

"Deal?" Zula questioned. "**What deal?**"

"Let her go! Please!" the crane pled, ignoring Zula's question.

"You hush or you're next!"

Zula pecked him in the eye and flew off. The hawk was ready to go after her but froze when he heard a masculine voice telling him to halt. The birds turned to find Doli, who had guided the king to the scene. The hawk glided in front of the king.

"What happened?" Kovu asked angrily. He attention turned to his disoriented majordomo. "And what have you done with my royal advisor?"

"It was a misunderstanding, your majesty." the hawk insisted. "I had no idea he was _your_ royal advisor. You see I just got here and—."

"Silence!" Kovu roared, causing the hawk to quiver in fear.

His frightened eyes darted from left to right. His attention turned to Zula, who seemed just as frightened.

"My apologies, my lady." he said nervously to an angry Zula.

He flew off in a hurry.

* * *

Zazu slowly regained consciousness. When he awoke, he found himself back in the den, his head cupped in Nefu's palm.

"Heez alright." he announced.

He looked around, the lionesses and cubs peaked curiously, Zula was by his side. She looked depressed.

"What's the matter, Zula?" he asked.

"She must go." Kovu retorted.

"But why?"

"Her wing is healed."

"Kovu, I wish I could convince you otherwise." Kiara said.

"She made a promise, and she broke it." Kovu responded. "She can't stay here anymore."

"If you'd give me a moment to explain myself…" the pink hornbill said.

"There's nothing to explain! You gave your word and you broke it. You must leave, or else!"

"If I can get a word in this—."

"It's not your turn to speak."

"Kovu, let her talk!" Kiara snapped. "You're acting just like Daddy did when he banished _**you**_!"

Kovu remembered that day like it was yesterday. He cleared his throat and allowed Zula to speak.

"Can I at least show Zazu something before I go?" she asked.

Kovu looked towards Nefu, who gave a nod of approval. He sighed before granting her request. The two hornbills were gone. Zazu's vision was still blurred, but he managed. The two flew towards a tree that was rooted just in front of the massive rock.

"Well, I was hoping for the right moment for this, but this is urgent," Zula said softly.

She flew up into the tree, signaling Zazu to follow her. She parted a horde of leaves to reveal a nest. And in it, a pale blue egg that swelled with life.

"An egg?" Zazu said as he stared at the fragile shell. He was bewildered beyond belief.

"It's true..." Zula responded, somewhat sad.

Zazu approached her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, wrapping a wing around the weeping bird. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am." Zula sniffed, looking up at her mate. "But you said you weren't ready for a family. I thought if I told you, you'd be mad."

"Of course not." Zazu assured. "If anything, I'm mad you didn't tell me earlier."

"So you're okay?" Zula said, her eyes glistening from her shed tears.

"Regardless, I love you and would never leave you or our child."

"Oh, Zazu!" Zula rejoiced before she leapt and hugged her mate. "I know you'll make a great dad."

"And you'll make a good mother."

The two smiled at each other as they resumed their embrace.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I'm overdoing it with the Zazu thing. The next chapter is probably the last you'll hear of them for a while. Then, I'll focus on the lions. I pinky promise. Lol. **

**Anyway, this chapter was due for a while now but I had some problems I had to deal with some drama in the past few days and I didn't work on the chapter as often. I'll be leaving for a vacation by Friday and I'll be gone for approximately 3 weeks. So if chapter 9 doesn't come, it's because I left. I probably won't have Wi-Fi so I'll continue to work on the next few chapters (on my iPod touch), email it, edit it, you know the deal. Lol. Anyway, I apologize for the wait. R&R please. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Isabis

**I just came back from Barbados. Had a great time. Thanks for the reviews: Silverbellsb, lilMonkeyCupcakes, 5 and KellyEliz. :D Anywho, here's chapter 9. :) **

* * *

~9~

"So you're gonna be a father, huh?" Simba said with a smile. "Well it's about time!"

"It's true," Zazu answered in high spirits. "I'm sure he'll make the best royal advisor when the time comes."

"I bet he will. Now when's he supposed to hatch?"

"In about 2 or 3 weeks. No more than a month."

"Great!" the auburn maned lion exclaimed. "I want to see him when he's old enough."

"That's if Kovu allows him...he still doesn't know."

"So just tell him." Simba proposed. "He's a father too, ya know? He's bound to understand."

"I suppose,"

"There he is right now. Talk to him about it."

Zazu took his advice and flew over to Kovu.

"Good morning, Sire!" he saluted nonchalantly.

"Good morning, Zazu!" Kovu responded with vigor. "You already gave the morning report. Is there something amiss?"

"No, Sire." Zazu replied. "All is well, I just needed to talk to you—about Zula and I."

"Go on," he insisted with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, I found out that Zula and I are, well...err—expecting, and—."

"Congratulations!" he said.

"And I would appreciate it if you would uplift her ban so she and the chick could be allowed in Pride Rock..." he said timidly. "Especially since he'll be taking my place as the royal advisor when I retire."

"It's settled." Kovu concluded with a nod.

"Oh thank-you, Sire!" the blue bird rejoiced. "You won't regret this choice!"

He flew off to tell Zula the good news. She had just finished tidying the nest. The egg was in the center, on its side.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Regardless, I'm staying with you and the chick." Zazu said.

Zula replied with a weary sigh. She'd been up all morning protecting her egg from bigger creatures who were looking for breakfast. Birds, snakes, you name it.

"I'm sorry, Zazu." she yawned. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"It's alright, my dear." Zazu assured, kissing her wing. "You were just protecting the young one. As any good mother would. If anything, I'll just make the morning reports less frequent so you could get your rest."

"Thank-you, Zazu." she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A brief pause took place in the tree.

"So, have you thought of any names?" Zazu asked.

Zula nearly drifted off, but bolted when she heard her husband.

"Oh," she said lovingly. "If it's a girl, I'd name her Isabis. That was my grandmother's name." She looked off into the sky. "She was such an admirable woman. She had these puce colored feathers with burgundy tips. And she also had this long crest, just a shade darker than her tips, running from her forehead to her tail. But the most comely feature she had were a pair of mauve colored eyes she possessed. They glistened on even the darkest hour, and they shined even as she lay on her deathbed."

"She sounded beautiful," Zazu said in awe.

"She was more beautiful in person."

"And if it's a boy...?"

"I'd probably name him after my father," Zula said with a small hint of anger in her tone. "Even though the last time he saw me, he treated me like dirt."

"Care to tell me?" Zazu asked softly.

She took a deep sigh before she told him the story. She told him about the time he beat her for not wanting to marry the rich hornbill, the words they exchanged, and his favor for her other sister rather than her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Zazu said remorsefully. "No one as pretty and unique as you should ever go through such circumstances."

Zula snuggled into him, a meager smile curled on her beak.

"If you promise to be as good of a father as you say you'll be, please don't make our child go through the same thing I did." she said in a whisper. "God forbid I don't live to see it grow up..."

"Don't say that, dear." Zazu interjected. "We'll both see our child grow big and strong."

"Things happen, Zazu." she said. "Hopefully they won't happen before we see it grow. But things **DO** happen."

The peace was cut short when two familiar cranes flew over to greet Zula. She looked a little uncomfortable with their presence.

"What do you two want?" Zazu remarked rather coldly. "Come to cause more dilemmas?"

"No, we just wanted to send our thoughts." Pili sang. "Soon, you'll hear its little feet pitter-pattering through—."

"And its tiny little wings flapping when it first takes flight." Oni added joyfully.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zula reminded, still looking dissatisfied.

"Oh right!" said Pili. "Zula, I'm SO-SO-SO sorry for all the trouble we caused."

"WE?" Oni scolded. "It was your plan."

"You could've talked me out of it!"

Oni rolled her eyes.

"And, Zazu, we're sorry for all the foolish things PILI put you and Zula through.." she added. "I'm sure you'll be a splendid father to our little niece or nephew."

"Apology accepted," said Zula.

"Don't mean to be rude, but we gotta run!" Pili said in a hurry. "Oni and I met these two cranes from the Congo and they asked us to brunch."

"Have a great time!" Zula said joyfully.

"Feh..." Zazu added blankly.

"And don't hesitate to let us babysit the little munchkin!"

"Never in a million years." Zazu sneered.

Once the two were out of the picture, Zula fell asleep in Zazu's arms, and the curve of the egg brushed against her underbelly.

"Sweet dreams, my love." he said tenderly to his slumbering wife.

* * *

**ZAZU'S POV**

"My! Spring has barely arrived and there's enough rain to make a replica of the Nile." I said to Kovu.

"I've seen worse." he replied neutrally. "It doesn't get bad until the winds kick in."

"It looks like the cubs aren't going anywhere for a while." I added.

"It seems so. They'll be devastated, especially the younger ones. They were so excited to get out of that stuffy den."

"Oh well. It'll be worth the wait once summer comes. Don't you agree, Sire?"

"Yeah. And when they're old enough, I'll teach my boys how to fight like real kings."

"And the princess?"

"Kiara and the other lionesses are teaching her, Shani and Doli how to hunt."

"I bet you're proud. They'll grow up to be fine young lions."

"Yeah..." Kovu said as he looked off into the lands.

The sky was a bluish-gray with little portions of it managing to escape the clouds and bring light to the shady lands. Little droplets of rain fell from the sky, causing a slight drizzle. I was never a fan of rain. It annoyed me whenever I flew and raindrops kept falling onto me. And whenever it rained too hard, my feathers would get drenched and I would have to stop before I could fly again.

"Sire," I asked modestly. "Do you think I'd be a good father?"

"Of course!" he assured. "You've been around a lot longer than most of us and you'll raise him to be an educated, wise young bird. I'm sure of it."

The thought of being a father was exciting and all, but it left me pondering about the future. What if I was too bland? What if he turned into a rebel and fell into the wrong crowd? What if he didn't like me?

"Thank-you, Sire." I said with a nod, despite my fears. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No thank-you, Zazu." Kovu replied. "You're dismissed."

Eagerly, I rushed back home to my tree and looked for Zula. When I saw her, she looked ecstatic.

"Oh!" she said with relief as she rushed to kiss and hug me. "You came just in time. It's hatching! Our egg is hatching!"

"W-w-what?" I stammered in shock.

She ran back to nest and I followed. When I got there, the egg had a small but noticeable crack in it.

"My son," I said warmly.

In a couple of minutes, my son was going to enter the world. A beak broke through the oval enclosure, making both of us jump back in shock. Zula laughed at me but soon focused her attention on the youngster. He broke through with all his might and was soon free from his egg. Zula rushed to hug the new addition to the family. He didn't have any feathers yet, just a few white, fluffy ones that did very little to cover his naked pink body. He emitted a soft chirp as he snuggled in Zula's arms. The sight of it melted my heart.

"Give me my boy." I said softly, my eyes never leaving his perfect face.

"Don't you mean your _**GIRL**_?" Zula chuckled. She handed her to me. "I checked before I held her."

Though I was expecting a son, a daughter was more then welcome.

"Boy or girl, I'll love her the same." I said with a tear running down my cheek.

Her eyes opened for the first time. It was a magnificent shade of purple, a lot like the eyes Zula's grandmother had—or so she said. Nevertheless, she was very beautiful.

"The name will fit her perfectly." she said, fighting her tears. I could tell she truly loved her grandmother. "Isabis..."

"Isabis, the royal advisor."

Zula laughed a little before she held me tight and cried joyfully. I immediately did the same, with Isabis still in my grip. She wriggled out and wobbled drunkenly towards the center of the nest, where she fell asleep. Zula was too excited to sleep, but I managed to convince her to get some rest. Cause we'd barely get any in the weeks to come. She slept next to our new daughter while I thought to myself.

"Me, a father!" I said to myself. "I still can't believe I'm a father."

* * *

Isabis was a great daughter. Once she grew her feathers, I realized she had a baby blue coat with navy blue and white tips. She had inherited my Birdtain tongue and spoke quite eloquently. She was overall an energetic young girl who would make a fine advisor one day.

"Daddy!" she repeated as she tried her hardest to wake me up. "Time to wake up!"

I groaned a little before muttering something under my breath.

"Up, sleepyhead!" she said while she pulled my tail feathers.

"Why are you up so early?" I uttered sleepily.

"Because YOU promised to take me out today."

I completely forgot. Once a week, we'd always do something together. Just the two of us. So Zula could get her rest.

"Where's your mother?" I yawned.

"Out getting some berries for breakfast." she answered giddily.

I replied with a faint sigh. I stretched my legs, accidentally kicking her out of the nest. Once I heard her scream, I jumped. I looked for her at the edge, but couldn't find her. My heart raced. She could've been hurt—or worse. I called out her name. No response.

"Isabis, where are you?" I panicked.

"Here I am!" she giggled.

I swiftly turned around and latched onto her when I saw her landing gently back into the nest.

"You scared me half to death." I said with relief.

It's a good thing she knew how to fly. That would've been a nasty fall for any bird, let alone one of her small stature.

"Mommy's coming back!" she said cheerfully.

I turned to see Zula with a leaf full of berries and nuts. She landed by us, making the food roll across the nest. Isabis lunged for the blueberries and the passion fruit seeds. Those were her favorite. Zula and I laughed at the sight. She gobbled them down in one sitting. It was amazing how much she ate and how frail she was. Then again, she was an active little bird.

"Isa..." Zula called.

"Hmmm?" Isabis muffled, her beak filled with food. Her feathers were sodden with the sticky purple juice, from the blueberries of course.

"Come, you're all messy." Zula said. "You can't go out looking like this."

She wiped her cheeks with one side of her wing. Some purple could still be seen, but it'd wash off eventually. Suddenly, I realized what time it was.

"I'm late, I'm late!" I squawked.

"Wait, Daddy!" Isabis said, flying after me.

I scanned the lands to see if I could find Kovu.

"There he is!" I said.

"Where?" Isabis asked me.

"Follow me!" I told her.

I darted to where I last saw him and she followed. By the time I got there, I was fatigued and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Isabis landed gracefully just in front of his paws.

"Salutations, King Kovu!" she greeted with a brief curtsy.

"Good morning, Isa." Kovu responded.

"Checking in for the morning report!" I said heartily once I regained my composure.

"I'm listening."

"Well, early this morning, the hippos complained that—**ISABIS GET DOWN FROM THERE!**"

The curious chick flew into one of the trees and was nearly a hundred feet above the ground. When she heard my voice, she lost her balance and slipped off the branch. I ran to catch her but I wasn't fast enough. Fortunately, she landed right in Kovu's mane, which cushioned her fall. He bent his neck, lowering her to me. She slid down towards me, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Uhh...hi, Daddy." she said nervously.

I didn't buy it.

"Go keep quiet until I'm done." I ordered sternly.

"Alright," she whimpered.

For a moment, I thought she would cry. But she held up and sat herself on a rock, kicking her feet back and forth while she gave an occasional sigh. I felt bad for doing so, but she didn't realize that there were so many things out there that could hurt a small fledgling such as herself.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes! The hippos are complaining that the waterhole is too crowded during noon and demanded that you look into the matter and do something about it since—**ISABIS**!"

She had wandered out of her seat and peered into a murky lake. These waters swarmed with crocodiles around this time. I swiftly pulled her away before she lost something important.

"I'm so sorry, Sire." I said with the fidgety chick held between my wings. "As I was saying—."

"It's alright." Kovu insisted. "Don't worry about the morning report today. Take care of your daughter."

He turned away, probably ready to tend to his own kids, who had grown a lot themselves. I don't know how he did it. If I ever had three chicks like Isabis to look after, I'd be done for. I turned to her, who turned red in the face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." she said sadly.

"Oh, it's alright." I assured, hugging her. "I just wish you wouldn't be so hyper."

"So where are we going now?" she asked fervently.

"Well, since most of my work is done, how's about we sit down to a meal?"

I never did get a chance to eat, since I was late for the morning report. She lit up almost instantly.

"Okay!" she said.

The two of us flew off to the field with the ripest berries. It was also the place where Zula and I revealed our love for one another. Isabis landed in a bush, picking as much of the plump berries she could.

"Don't carry more than you can bear, Isabis," I warned, carrying a few of my own.

"Okay, Daddy!" she said impatiently.

I shook it off. Birds her age were usually that hungry. The habit dies when they get older. She waddled out of the shrub with about a dozen blueberries in her possession. She was in heaven. She didn't notice a stone in front of her and tripped, sending most of the fruits rolling down the hill. I caught about three or four of them. Isabis went after the rest, and got all but two. When she reached for another one, someone else caught it.

"Hey!" she thundered. "**THAT'S MINE!**"

"Finders keepers, small fry!" the other bird shot back.

Isabis growled before she lunged at him. Nothing could be seen but a flurry of blue and yellow feathers. I pulled her away before she got hurt.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked her.

"He called me small fry!" she growled.

Her feathers were unkempt and dirty, as were the other bird's.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." a female bird, the same age as the yellow one said apologetically. "It seems **MY BROTHER** needs to learn some manners." She dragged him by the wing. "Let's go! What would Mother say if she saw you like this?"

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, inspecting my daughter of any cuts or bruises.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"No light-headedness or difficulty moving your limbs?"

"Nope,"

"No blindness or inability to hear?"

"Daddy, I'm fine!"

I let her go and she rushed to her prized berries. I attended to mine. It was a small bunch. Just three fuchsia colored berries, two purple, pimply berries and four unattended berries that were just scattered around the fields. While I ate, I kept an eye on Isabis, who seemed to make a new friend. She was red like a rose, with a maroon colored streak running down the back if her head. She looked just about her age. Her eyes were ruby red and were full of life.

"Are you from the Pridelands too, Audi?" she asked the red chick.

"Yeah!" Audi replied jovially as she gulfed down another blueberry. "I live just by the waterhole, in that big umbrella tree. You've probably seen it a million times before."

Isabis nodded in response.

"Well come visit me sometimes!" Audi said back.

"Sure!"

Audi soon ran off, saying her mother was calling her. Isabis ran towards me, ready to tell me so much about her.

"So did you like your new friend?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah!" she replied. "She's so cool. Did you know she's already has a boyfriend? I wonder when I'll get one."

"It'll be a while before THAT happens." I said jokingly.

"Why?" she asked, still not getting the message. "Do you think I'm ugly or something?" she began to worry.

"Of course not!" I guaranteed. "You have the prettiest mother in all of Africa. There's no doubt her daughter would be just as pretty as her—if not, prettier!"

Isabis smiled bashfully.

"You're just saying that." she blushed.

"Nonsense! Once you're old enough, you'd be the most sought after bird in Africa. The point is, Isabis, is that there'll always be plenty of times for boys. So live your childhood now. And live it to the fullest. And by that, I don't mean diving or quicksand or pulling a crocodile's tooth."

"Alright," she giggled.

We stopped talking and feasted on our berries. By the time we were finished, it was about an hour or two 'till sunset. Isabis and I flew off, and returned to the nest.

"Do we have to go now?" she whined.

"Of course we have to go now." I replied. "Unless you want to sleep in a cobra's belly tonight, I advise you come back to the nest."

"That's not a very good reason." she smirked.

"Oh, is that so?" I answered in a playful matter. "Here's another reason: Because I'm your father and I said so."

"Yeah…that to." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Now let's head up." I ordered.

We flew up simultaneously and saw Zula tidying the nest. Isabis skipped to her mother like a Thompson's gazelle, hugging her tightly.

"Did you enjoy your day?" she asked.

"Yeah." Isabis answered.

She retired to her usual sleeping spot.

"I'm...so tired." she yawned.

"It looks like you two had a long day." Zula chuckled as she nuzzled me with her beak. "I've saved some seeds from lunch for you two. But you can always eat them tomorrow."  
I took about two from the bunch and took my sleeping spot, followed by Zula. We both shared our good nights, while Isabis was already out. She blanketed herself underneath my wing and softly snored.

"Good night," I spoke faintly before I too fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, I typed this on my iPod touch while I was in Barbados. And I finished this around August 18th? Maybe a little earlier. Any who, It's was great. But it was sohot! Thank goodness a little rain came in for a couple days. Anyway, my iPod doesn't have grammar check. So there might be some grammatical errors that I missed while revising it. Sorry about that. 3 Review please. :)**

**P.S. If any Sweet Revenge fans are reading this, the first chapter has been posted. I made some changes to it though because I didn't save the original chapters. Hope you still like it though. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Nassor & Sura

**Here's chapter 10! I'm so hype right now. So, apparently, at the VMA's, Beyoncé announced that she's 5 months pregnant! I had no idea because they didn't have MTV at my Grandma's house. So, I just wanted to congratulate her and Jay-Z, and I want to wish her a happy birthday. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews: Silverbellsb, Joanna the Sponge and 5. Much appreciated. **

* * *

~10~

Another month had passed and a new day in the Pridelands was just beginning. The sun had barely ascended above the horizon and Prince Diallo was already up and about. He darted out of the den like a hungry cheetah running after his prey and came to a stop when he could see a good view of the vast lands. He flicked a stray piece of the jet-black tuft of hair that would soon be his mane, away from his rust colored irises as they scanned the amber sky and the broad green lands for any familiar faces. He hurried back to the den and hunched over his brother.

"Iman, you up yet?" he whispered.

Iman replied with a weary moan and swiped him away with his forepaw. A satisfied smile grew as he nestled himself back into his mother's pelt and fell back asleep. Diallo noticed that his father was not in the cave. He knew he usually made his rounds this early, so he wasn't the least concerned.

"_Maybe I'll go out and meet him._" he thought to himself as he padded to the mouth of the den.

He took one last look at the sleeping pride. Iman and Kiara were snuggling close to one spot, while Ashanti and Shani were laying in another. Simba and Nala, now aging slightly, retired to a corner in the cave. Nala's head brushed against the auburn mane of her mate. The others were scattered about in different places of the den. Diallo finally leapt down into the lively patches of grass and flowers below.

"Dad?" he called as his eyes darted back and forth looking for Kovu.

His search finally came to an end when he found his father lapping the cool, refreshing water the waterhole provided.

"Dad!" he shouted as he rushed towards his father.

"Hey!" Kovu responded as he ran a paw against his son's back. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up to see you!" the chocolate furred prince tittered as he looked up at his mighty father.

"Well since you're up already, how about we walk together?" he suggested.

Diallo's face like up like a starlit sky.

"Alright!" he responded.

They spent their leisure strolling through the territory. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, although Diallo spotted a nestling that slipped out of his nest.

"Thank-you!" the mother, an electric yellow weaver, repeated as she held her baby tight.

She retreated to her spot as her other children examined their brother.

"You did a good thing." Kovu applauded.

Diallo smiled back at him.

"This means I'll probably make a good king, huh?" he mentioned.

Kovu's throat constricted.

"Yeah," he lied, stammering at the insincerity of his words. "You'll be a great king, Diallo. I'm sure of it."

Diallo thought nothing of it and continued to trot along with his father. Kovu and Kiara didn't have the heart to tell him about the new rule he had established when he was just a baby. They agreed on telling him when he was old enough to handle if maturely. Kovu's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a blue bird glide in front of him.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Isa." Kovu responded.

He nudged his son when he didn't say anything back.

"Hey, Busybirdy." he said blankly, which made Isa scoff in disgust.

"Lovely weather we're having." she commented, despite Diallo's discourtesy. "We better enjoy it while we can, because it's only a matter of time before the summer heat kicks in."

It was obvious which parent she got her mouth from. Finally, Zazu arrived and shooed her away.

"I wasn't done talking!" she whined.

"Talk to Diallo." he suggested before he began his morning report.

Isa growled to herself before she took his advice and motioned herself to the bored cub.

"What do _you_ want?" he said with an eye roll.

"I just came to give you the scoop." she insisted with a sly smile.

Diallo cocked an eyebrow. He lowered his head.

"Tell me something."

"Well," Isa said as she ran a wing over one of her feather tips. "I think you should know that the elephant herd is moving in and—."

"**Boring! **Tell me something interesting, Isa."

"Well aren't you just a pocketful of sunshine?"

She recalled the different places she and her father discovered recently.

"_Well…_" she said. "There's this **one **place—a cave actually."

"A cave?" Diallo asked.

"You deaf?" Isa shot back. "A cave! It's a short walk from the borders, but nothing too exhausting. Anyway, it has the prettiest jewels and gems. And it even has this big pool. Some say it's the clearest and most crisp water in all of Africa."

"Just how far is this walk?" Diallo asked, now lured in by her discovery.

"Just a few paces from the Southern borders. The walk itself is more dangerous than the actual cave itself."

The Southern borders were in fact the most dangerous of the four. It was populated by hungry birds of prey. On a few occasions, big cats were also spotted. Regardless, it was no place for a lion cub or a hornbill chick.

"Oh please," Diallo said rolling his eyes. "Nothing ever scares me."

"This isn't a stroll to the waterhole, Princey." Isa spat. "It can get real bad real quick if you do something stupid—which is bound to happen."

"Aww. Whassamatter, Isa?" Diallo teased as he pressed the tip of his paw against her eggshell colored torso. "Awwwe you a big chicken?"

He made clucking sounds and bobbed his head like a hen. Isa growled indistinctly.

"Puhh-leaze." she retorted. "I have more brawns in a wing than you do in your whole body, Fuzzy."

"Want to repeat that, Feathers?" Diallo taunted, baring his teeth at her.

"Hmm, look who grew a pair."

"You better watch that attitude."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll fire you."

"First off, I don't work for you, Princey. Secondly, only the **king** can fire me."

She was about to walk away but Diallo cornered her.

"Get out of here!" she scoffed. "You're blocking my sun."

"You can't talk to the future king like that!"

"Kings are usually a lot more developed in the manes **AND **brains department."

"That's it!" Diallo snarled. "You're dead."

He lunged for her, but Isa dodged. In the corner of her eye, she saw her father still rambling on to Kovu. She ran to him, burying himself into her arms. Diallo wouldn't have the audacity.

"Daddy," she feigned, her beady eyes looking up at him sadly. "Princey's being mean!"

"**Diallo,**" Kovu said sternly. "She's your future royal advisor. Start treating her with the same respect you'd want her to give you."

"Okay, Dad." Diallo mumbled after he gave Isa an angry look.

"Yeah, Diallo." she teased.

"**And you!**" Zazu scolded, which startled the chick. "I know you and you're not the respectful type. How will you two get along if you cross swords now?"

"Sorry, Dad." she muttered, rubbing her right shoulder with the opposite wing.

"I think you owe Diallo one too."

Isa looked up at him, and then apologized very incoherently under her breath.

"I couldn't hear you, Isa." Diallo teased.

"_**Sorry!**_" she shouted bitterly.

"Apology accepted, buddy." the brown cub said as he nestled the chick into his paws.

"Don't push it, Princey." she scoffed.

He let her go and the two headed back to Pride Rock.

"Where are you two heading now?" Kovu asked his son.

"Wherever," Diallo shrugged, hiding his true intentions.

"Don't do anything stupid, Diallo."

Isa giggled at Diallo's expense.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." she said, stifling her laughs.

* * *

The two finally reached Pride Rock. Diallo leapt up the rocks, one by one, nearly losing grip on a few occasions. While Isa soared to the top, awaiting his arrival.

"Don't say anything about the C-A-V." he whispered, making Isa raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked faintly.

"The cave!" Diallo yelled back at her, watching his voice.

"Just imagine, you'll be king someday."

"Shut up, Isa. Help me look for the others."

"Yes, Sir." she spat sarcastically as she leapt for the den.

As soon as she was there, she found Iman wandering aimlessly, like an antelope that lost its herd. When the light brown lion spotted her, he walked over.

"Well, look who came to visit me." he smiled. "Isa the Busybirdy."

"A busybirdy and a majordomo are two different things, Furball." Isa shot back. "Your brother is looking for you."

Iman and her went back to Diallo, who found Shani and Ashanti.

"Is everyone here?" Diallo whispered.

"Yeah," the remaining four said in unison.

"Great, let's go." the oldest of the quintet declared.

"Just a minute!" a golden lioness said, bringing the five to a halt. "_**You three **_haven't taken a bath in four days."

"Ma!" Diallo whined. "We'll take a bath tomorrow. Can't we just go out?"

"And where are you going?"

"The uh…eh…waterhole."

"Well, the waterhole will still be there after you take a bath."

"But Ma—."

"**Diallo.**"

"**MOOOOM!**"

Shani and Isa giggling in the background as mother and son went back and forth.

"I don't know why you're giggling, it's about time you had a bath too." a tan furred lioness said as she scooped Shani in her mouth.

After about 20 minutes of whining cubs wriggling and squirming and impatient mothers strengthening their hold, all four of the cubs were spotless.

"See, was that so bad?" Kiara smiled.

"No," the triplets droned.

Ashanti's legs still ached. They've been twisted and turned in the most awkward positions. Iman was wobbly and nearly fell. And Diallo's black tuft was in a disarray. Isa was thankful birds took dust baths.

"Now where were you guys going, the waterhole?" Kiara asked.

Diallo nodded.

"Well, I **know **that one of you kids are bound to cause trouble." she laughed. "So I'll need a babysitter with a lot of experience."

She whispered in Efia's ear, who then nodded and left.

"What'd you tell her, Mommy?" Ashanti asked, her head cocked to the right.

"**ME, A BABYSITTER?**" Doli said gleefully as she bolted out of the den, her mother behind her.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah," the adolescent responded confidently.

She neared the young cubs.

"I'll make sure none of them run off."

"Well, take care of them, Doli." the queen smiled.

"I will!" she said as she followed the cubs and bird down the rock.

* * *

The cubs were walking for a couple of minutes when they came to a grassy field. Doli halted, and so did the other four.

"I'll be right here watching you." she said as she paced back and forth. "So just try and run off."

The cubs obliged and huddled in a group.

"So where are we really going?" Ashanti asked.

"A cave…" Diallo responded in a whispered.

"You mean that cave to the south?" the maize colored cub asked worriedly. "Mom says we shouldn't go past the borders."

"Isa says the walk is short."

"I also said it was dangerous!" Isa retorted.

"Don't start chickening out, Isa." Diallo moaned.

"Ugh! I'm not chicken!"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Iman murmured. "Doli's watching us like a hawk. We'll never escape."

"Actually," Shani said slyly. "I have a few tricks in the book."

"_**You?**_" Diallo and Iman shot in unison.

"Mmm-hmm." the cub nodded. "We're the same blood, aren't we?"

She leapt out of the circle and told the others to follow her. She stopped in front of Doli, who was mounted on a rock.

"Hey Doli, wanna play a game?" Shani asked innocently.

"Oh yeah?" her older sister asked. "It wouldn't happen to be hide-and-seek, now would it?"

"Gee, how'd you know?"

"Shani, I practically _**invented **_the 'hide-and-seek' escape. Nice try though."

Shani was quiet for a few moments.

"Fine, how about you hide and _**we **_seek?" she proposed.

Doli's eyebrow tilted up.

"And we'll all seek so you don't get scared about us running off."

"Alright," Doli said. "Start counting."

She ran back to the other cubs and Isa.

"She really fell for it?" Iman asked.

"Yeah," Shani scoffed. "She may be slick, but I'm slicker. Now start counting."

The young ones started counting while Doli hid behind a rock, waiting for them to find her.

"Ready or not, here we come." Diallo shouted.

"My, where could Doli be?" Shani asked with fake suspicion.

The two looked left and right.

"Let's make a run for it." Diallo ordered in a whisper. "Before it's too late."

The cubs complied and raced away from the scene before Doli could even tell what happened. They ran with all their might and stopped when they reached the waterhole, which was a good ½ a mile away from where Doli was hiding.

"We did it!" Diallo smiled.

"Told ya." Shani said between breaths.

"Come on, the Southern borders are this way." Iman said, jerking his head to the left.

Diallo and Shani galloped towards there while Iman and Ashanti ran after them. Isa darted along with them. They realized they were getting closer to the borders when they saw that the damp grass was gradually replaced by muddy terrain. The area grew darker as the abundance of trees grew.

"Keep your eyes open." Isa warned. "Hawks are very unpredictable."

Iman exchanged looks with Diallo.

"Bawk, bawk, bawwwwwwk." he teased.

"Grrr! For the last time, I am **NOT **a—."

"**DUCK!**" Ashanti bellowed, crouching to the ground.

"Huh?"

In a heartbeat, a large hawk swooped down for them. The cubs all ducked and the hawk missed his target. So he turned around and headed back for them.

"This way!" Iman ordered.

The cubs ran off. Isa, who was the most vulnerable (and tastier) of the five, ran underneath Ashanti, who sprinted away. They landed in a mud puddle that was thick and nearly impossible to walk in. The cub's paws were covered in the thick muck. The hawk was getting on their tail. They pulled with all their might and they were all freed. They ran again but the ground seemed thinner than usual. Suddenly—**CRACK**! The twigs beneath them snapped and they barreled down into an underground cavern. The hawk gave up and searched for something else. The landing was hard, but Diallo got back up. He shook his head and looked around him. A huge smile came across his face.

"This is it," he said in a whisper to Iman, who was just getting up.

The girls looked around, awed by the cavern, which was adorned in citrus colored gemstones.

"They sure are pretty." Shani cooed.

"They taste weird." Ashanti commented, licking a big one that she cradled in her paws.

"Guys, this way!" Diallo said, squeezing into a small tunnel.

They inched their way through the tight space and found themselves in a large room. Stalagmites jutted from the cave's damp floor. Water dripped from the stalactites that draped above them.

"This place is huge." Iman said with widened eyes. "I wonder what else they have."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Diallo said nonchalantly as he raced to another exit. "You see, Ashanti. And you were worried."

Ashanti, who was the least enthusiastic of the bunch, still felt ill at ease. It might have been her mind playing tricks on her, but she saw figures dance around them. Her heart beat faster the more she thought about who else might've been in here with them—and what his intentions were.

"Ashanti." Iman shouted. "Let's go!"

"Coming…" she muttered.

She immediately followed her brother, who took notice of his sister's apprehension.

"Don't tell me you're scared too, Ashanti." he moaned.

"No!" Ashanti muttered in defense. "I'm just a little nervous."

"About what? We're perfectly safe! Now stop being a scaredy cat and let's go."

Ashanti forced a smile and followed her galloping brother. The five stopped at the ledge. They looked over it, a piece of rock crumbling and falling into the pool below.

"It's so clear…" Isa spoke.

The group grew silent. Diallo was the first to break it.

"Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg!" he bellowed as he rushed to the floor of the second cavern.

Iman and Shani ran after him, laughing and getting on. Isa glided to the surface herself. The cubs jumped into the water.

"Come on, Ashanti!" Shani insisted. "The water's great."

"She isn't gonna do it." Diallo responded. "She's a big chicken."

"Shut up, Diallo! That's rude." Isa barked.

"**Well she is!**"

Ashanti didn't say anything but she turned around, ready to leave.

"You see what you did?" Shani scowled.

"Pssh. It's not my fault she's a big ba—."

Diallo's jaw dropped when he saw his sister jump from the ledge and into the pool of water. A big splash soaked the other three cubs. Ashanti got back to the surface, a large grin on her face.

"Big chicken, huh?" she scoffed at her eldest brother.

"Fine, you got me." a humiliated Diallo said.

"See, Ashanti," Iman smiled. "I told you. We're safe."

"Yeah," the princess mouthed.

The cub's fun was interrupted when they heard Isa scream.

"Leopards!" she cried.

The cubs gasped in fear, leaving the pool and finding a way out. But another one emerged and trapped them.

"Just where do _you _think you're going?" he snarled at them.

"Let us go!" Shani cried.

"No can do."

"And why not?" Isa inquired angrily.

She couldn't move because the other leopard held her tail down with his paw.

"Because you see, Birdie. This is **our **turf." he smiled. "Anyone that enters our turf is **ours**."

"You better let us go now!" Diallo roared. "Or else I'll get my father, the king of the Pridelands!"

The leopards looked at each other then at Diallo. They laughed in his face.

"You stupid boy." the first leopard cackled. "Do you think your father has _**any**_ supremacy beyond the borders? He's virtually powerless once he leaves the Pridelands."

"Besides," the second leopard joked. "Me and Nassor would _**love**_ for you to stick around for lunch."

"I...uh already ate. Hehe." Isa said nervously.

"But wait," Nassor said. "You didn't even hear what we're having, darling."

"**I don't care. Now let me go, you moron!**"

"But what's a good lunch without an appetizer?"

He held the bird between his paw tips and grinned.

"We haven't had hornbill in a while, Sura." Nassor smirked.

"Hmm, I almost forgot how they taste." Sura replied licking his lips. "But the little ones taste great. So plump and _**juicy**_."

"Come to think of it, I haven't eaten lion in a while either." Nassor added.

He swiftly turned to the cubs, who backed away in fear.

"P-please don't eat us!" Ashanti gulped as Sura neared them.

"Now this is what I call a royal feast." he laughed. "Four lions and a hornbill. Your deaths will be quick and painless if you do what we say."

Ashanti and Shani quivered behind Iman. Diallo was trying to be brave. But in reality, he was scared stiff. Suddenly—.

"**ROARRR!**"

"Dad!" Diallo said with relief.

"Dad?" Sura and Nassor parroted.

In the blink of an eye, a large brown lion lunged onto the brothers. Sura escaped his grip and attacked him from the top, biting into his back. Kovu let out an excruciating roar. Nassor looked back at the cubs, an ominous blaze glinted in his eyes. The children ran off, looking for safety.

* * *

**ASHANTI'S POV**

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Diallo ordered.

"But what about Daddy?" I asked frantically. "He could be really hurt!"

"Ashanti, **let's go**!"

I complied, even though I didn't agree with his plans. We continued to run for our lives when suddenly, the ground broke beneath us and we fell down. We slid down a sloped pathway and fell into a shallow puddle.

"Where are we?" Iman groaned.

"Come on!" Diallo ordered, running straight. "I think I see some light!"

He wasn't lying. Just a few yards away, I saw a piece of light sneak into one of the cave's crevices. We're safe! All we needed to do was get over these rocks and we were home free!

"**Diallo!**" Shani cried in horror.

We all immediately turned back and found Shani slipping back into the dark cavern. She had lost her grip! And to make matters worse, the leopards were right behind us!

"**HURRY!**" she wailed.

Diallo turned back for her, pulling onto her paw. He succeeded and she ran towards us.

"Get out of here!" he yelled again at us.

We all followed his orders and dashed to the exit. Iman was first. He had to crawl on his belly to squeeze through. Then Isa, then Shani, and finally me. I was so relieved to see the light of day once again. I was so overcome with happiness that I didn't even realize Diallo wasn't with us!

"Where is he?" Shani asked worriedly.

"**DIALLO!**" Iman cried, his face peered in the pitch-black cave. "**DIALLO! WHERE ARE YOU?**"

He didn't respond. Everyone started to get worried.

"Come, you guys." a voice said.

We turned around and found Doli, huddling us together and ordering us to go home.

"Diallo's missing." Iman exclaimed.

"Kovu'll find him. We have to get out of here **now**!"

Reluctantly, we all followed Doli back to the Pridelands—unsure whether or not our brother, the future king, had joined the Great Kings in the sky.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I decided to leave it like this as a cliffhanger. Review please. 3 **


	12. Chapter 11: Nassor & Sura II

**I'm sorry for the long update. I've already explained why it was so late. It's on my page. Hope you're still reading. Haha. xD **

**Anyway, onto my reviewers: **

**XxDarkDemonWolfxX: I have no idea what story you're talking about, sorry. Hope you find it though. **

**Kratos-god-slayer101: Thanks for reading! I hope to hear from you more often! :)**

**Kate: Thank you. **

**lilMonkeyCupcakes: Thanks! I was worried the cliffhanger wouldn't be as dramatic as I wanted it to be. **

**TLKNerd: Well you'll just have to read and see. xD **

**5: I've read his story before. I was too lazy to review. I might've faved him though. I'll check and see. **

**Silverbellsb: I'm glad you like Isa! 3 I was planning on turning her into a brat, but I'll just see where it goes. And PS: Your cousin sounds ADORABLE! xD And ty for reading SR. (:**

**Johanna the Sponge: Thanks! I thought it would've been too boring but glad you like it. :)**

**Well, here goes! :)**

* * *

~11~

Doli managed to usher the cubs back to the safety of the Pridelands, and eventually back to Pride Rock. Kiara immediately greeted them.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe." she said with relief.

Iman moaned softly and Ashanti and Shani stood silent. Isa's guilt-ridden eyes strayed away from the queen's relieved expression. Doli looked down at the ground remorsefully. Kiara wasn't sure why her cubs were so glum, but she got the message once she realized the eldest of her brood was absent.

"W-w-where is he?" she asked, her voice raising a couple decibels. "Where's Diallo?"

"We tried to save him, Mom." Iman wept as he cuddled into Kiara's warm body. "We really did."

He took a breath in between his mournful sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Please don't be mad at us."

"Iman…" the frantic mother stammered. "This isn't a joke, **where's Diallo**?"

"The leopards got him, your majesty." Isa added, still avoiding the queen's royal red eyes. Even she got a bit teary-eyed. "We-we-we didn't mean for any of this to happen, we just—."

"**Where's Kovu?**"

"He's still in the cave…"

Kiara could feel her eyes stinging. Not only was her son missing, but so was her husband. To make matters worse, they were no longer in the Pridelands. She hurried the children inside and told them to stay.

"Mom, where are you going?" Iman called out from a few yards away.

"Doli, go home!" Kiara ordered. "**The rest of you, follow her!**"

Thick gray clouds wafted across the cobalt colored sky. Nightfall had arrived quicker than expected. Kiara took one last glance at the cubs and dashed off to find the two.

"What were you guys thinking?" Simba asked sternly as the cubs fought the courage to meet him in the eye. "You could've been killed."

"We didn't mean it, Granddad." Ashanti wept. "I wanted to go back but Doli told us to go home."

"It's a good thing she told Kovu what happened when she did. Otherwise, the result would've had a nastier outcome."

Ashanti bit her lip a bit, looking dolefully towards the right of the den, where several of the older lions were already asleep.

"Grandad, do you hate us now?" she murmured, a thin stream of tears trickling down her face.

Simba hugged his grandchildren and Shani tight.

"Nothing you do would ever make me stop loving you." he assured. "Parents love their children unconditionally—and I guess the same applies for grandparents as well." he chuckled causing the princess to grimace.

He licked his youngest grandchild and brought her into the crook of his arms. Ashanti rested against his thick mane and let her worries gradually slip out of her consciousness.

"Do you think Diallo will be okay?" Iman asked, quickly wiping away any approaching tears.

"He's a brave cub. Very smart as well." Simba responded with a grin, trying his hardest not to scare the cubs. "He's definitely gonna be alright."

"I hope so…" Shani said as she exchanged looks with Isa, who was still overwhelmed in guilt.

None of this would've happened if she hadn't told Diallo about the caves.

"Isa, it's getting dark, you should go back home before your parents get worried." Simba suggested, noticing how melancholy the fledgling had become.

She sighed a bit. She couldn't stand Diallo or his egotism, but it would crush her eternally if she knew she was the cause for his death. Plagued with remorse, she took off and headed to her own home, where her punishment was awaiting her.

* * *

**DIALLO'S POV**

"_Diallo!" I heard Shani cry as she slipped into the darkness. _

_I ran after her, pulling onto her with all my might. She nearly slipped and let out a wail, but I managed to pull her up with all my strength. Nassor and Sura's laughing could be heard. They were coming closer! _

"_Come on, Diallo." Shani ordered._

"_Go!" I roared at her. _

_She reluctantly agreed and I ran behind her, knowing everyone was safe. Suddenly, something pinned my tail. I tried to scream but a paw wrapped around my mouth as I howled in pain. _

"_Shut up, kid!" Nassor shushed, raking his claws on the corner of my mouth. "Or I'll kill you." _

_I felt his claws digging deep into my skin. I could taste the blood pooling their way out of my scars. _

"_Let me go!" I roared hysterically. "__**Let me go!**__" _

"_**I said shut up!**__" _

_I ignored his threats. It was until I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head that I realized Nassor was serious. I collapsed in front of them, my vision blurred from the darkness and the mighty blow. My eyes rolled back and I moaned softly as I blacked out promptly._

I woke up in a different section of the cave. I looked up to see Nassor's mouth curled into a toothy smile. I scampered backwards but collided into Sura, who growled at me. I cried out, trying to escape. Nassor rooted his paw onto my tail again.

"Please don't eat me." I stammered with tears rolling down my face. "I'll give you anything you want."

Nassor and Sura looked down at Diallo.

"_**Anything?**_" they asked me, peering their heads closer to me.

Their green eyes glowed intensely in the dimly lit caves.

"Well, good news, buddy." Sura finally said, his eyes fastening with mine. "We're not gonna eat you."

"Really?" I asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, to be honest, what we need most is a friend…"

"A friend?"

"A friend…"

I raised a brow.

"You guys never had a friend?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," Sura sighed. "Nassor is my only friend. And vice-versa."

"But you guys tried to eat me a few minutes ago." I reminded. "Why do you want to be friends with me now?"

"Oh-ho-ho." Nassor chuckled. "It's because we've never had a house guest in years. We forgot what it meant to be courteous."

_Hmmm…_

"Really?"

"We apologize for scaring your friends." Sura said with a convincing grin. "We _really_ do."

"Well it's okay, I guess." I groaned, my head still foggy.

I looked around the vast cave.

"But why would no one wanna come here?" I asked the brothers. "It's beautiful."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Nassor scoffed. "It was better in the Pridelands."

I halted and turned back to them.

"**You** guys lived in the Pridelands?" I asked them with wide eyes.

"Yep," Sura nodded. "Till that two-timing king kicked us out."

"**Hey! That two-timing king is my father!**" I retorted defensively.

"And a very good one at that, I bet." Nassor insisted. "But…unfortunately, you probably never heard about what happened between us."

"Huh?"

"Do you want us to tell you the story?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well then." the leopard said as he sprawled out in front of me.

* * *

**NASSOR'S POV**

"It all started a long, long time ago. Way before you were even born."

"Wow, really? How long?" the young prince asked in awe.

"This was when your father was still a cub." I said, which left the cub speechless.

I could tell he hadn't heard much about his father and his past issues. Now would be the perfect opportunity to tell him and hopefully get him on our side.

"Before me and my brother were born, our mother, Haiba, ventured into Kovu's home. She had an encounter with his mother, and your grandmother, Zira."

"_Who are you?" she spat at our mother. _

_My mother could barely respond. She was malnourished and was heavily pregnant with Sura and I. She hadn't eaten in days and she had to find food quickly or all three of us would die._

"_I am Haiba, your Majesty." she responded, her eyes filled with fear. "I humbly ask to join your pride." _

"_**No!**__" Zira retorted with intense rage. "__**We barely have enough food as it is. We don't need another mouth to feed.**__" _

"_Your Majesty, please!" Mother sobbed. "I haven't eaten in days and I'm with cub—cubs maybe. Why, if I don't get anything to eat soon, I'll die, as will my kin." _

_Zira's snarl lessened at the sight of the mother. Her eyes fastened onto her swollen belly. She was very far along. Being a mother of three, she could relate to Haiba's pain._

"_You can stay." she agreed._

"_Oh thank-you!" Haiba rejoiced, tears of joy pouring down her face. "I promise I won't be too much of a burden." _

_An annoyed Zira just scoffed off her thanks and turned the other way, ready to tend to her own brood. _

"Our mother gave birth just a night after being accepted into Zira's pride."

"Well what was it like?" the chocolate cub asked, his tail now flicking back and forth in excitement.

"It wasn't anything like the Pridelands…but hey, it was home." I responded nonchalantly. "We were very good friends with your father."

"But you didn't seem like friends back there!"

"That was in the past. When we were young, your father was one of the bravest, most loyal cubs in the lands."

"Did you know Efia?"

"Well, of course. She was a bit too feisty for my taste though. Last I heard, she had a cub with some rogue."

"Two." the cub corrected. "She has another one my age. Her name's Shani."

"You two are betrothed I suppose?"

"Bethroated?" the cub asked quizzically.

"**Betrothed!**" I corrected in annoyance. "You'll get married to her when she's older."

"Really? Gross!"

"You won't be saying that in a few years, buddy."

"_**Yu-huh!**_" the brown furred prince snapped back in defense. "Shani's gross! All girls are!"

"You sound just like your father when _he_ was your age." I chuckled.

"I do?" he beamed proudly.

"Of course! With the exception of those eyes, you're a splitting image of him." Sura added.

"Why would Dad kick you out, you sound like you were best friends…" the cub asked quizzically.

"Some people just change I guess…" I scoffed back. "I guess all that power got to his head."

"Can you tell him some more about Dad, **pleeeaaaseee Nassor**?"

"_Welllll…_"

Before I could answer, two loud roars were heard. It was Kovu, but this time, the queen had accompanied him.

"Diallo! You're alright!" the queen rejoiced as she nuzzled her son.

"Step away from my son! **Both of you!**" the king ordered menacingly. "If I catch you anywhere near those cubs again, I'll rip you both from limb to limb."

"Save your breath, two-timer." Sura spat. "We know how bad you are at keeping promises."

"Don't you remember?" I added. "How you turned to your new life in the Pridelands and left us behind? **Huh?**"

The frustrated king growled.

"You better pray you don't cross paths with me." he warned before turning away.

Sura hissed at him before leaping from the scene. I immediately followed. I could feel Kovu's eyes staring at us as we departed. I had no time to deal with that traitor.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

"Oh Diallo!" the relieved mother said happily as she cuddled her son. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Mom." Diallo replied in shame. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Please don't do anything like that ever again." Kiara said as she showered her son in licks.

"_**Mom, stop it!**_" the prince said in annoyance.

"What's gotten into you?" Kovu spat. "Hanging around with—_**them**_?"

"But they seemed really nice, Dad."

"Nassor and Sura are dangerous liars. I don't want you hanging around with them, Diallo. **Not now, not ever!**"

"But Dad—"

"**Diallo!**"

Diallo held his tongue and miserably marched behind his parents back to Pride Rock.

"_I never get to do anything!_" he scoffed.

He peered behind him taking quick glances at the cave as he got further and further away.

The walk back home was solemn and quiet. Once they reached the den, the only source of light were the stars and the moon that looked down on them. The only sound was an orchestra of crickets and the occasional hooting of an owl. Diallo was the first to pad into the cave. Shani and Ashanti were already asleep. Iman wrestled out of his grandfather's grip and ran to his older brother.

"You're back!" Iman cried as he hugged his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Diallo scoffed playfully.

He and his brother circled one another.

"You think you're tough enough to take me on?" Iman laughed.

"Please, I survived in a cave with hungry leopards. Bring it on, shrimp!"

Iman was about to pounce on him, but something planted onto his tail and he went tumbling.

"Just a meenut, yung prince." Rafiki chuckled. "I've heard you've got yuhself into quite a preedicament."

"Uhhh, maybe." Diallo said bashfully.

"Yuh very luckee those lehpads didn't keel you then and there. They cannot be trusteed."

"But they're nice guys."

"In dee eyez of a gulleble cub such as yuhself. But Nassor and Sura are notheeng but trouble."

Rafiki surveyed his body for any cuts of bruises. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"It looks like yull be just fine!" he said. "Now do old Rafiki a favor and stay out of trouble yung one."

With that, he walked out of the cave and back to his tree. Diallo looked back and snapped at his younger brother.

"Now where were we?"

He was going to leap after him but he crashed into a wall of brown fur instead.

"Watch out, Dad!" Diallo said impatiently, trying to get to Iman.

"Diallo, you're still in trouble." he reminded sternly. "Both you and Iman head to bed. When morning comes, I'll have a talk with all three of you about the importance of staying in the Pridelands at all times. Do you realize how reckless your decision was? Leaving the Pridelands and putting the others in danger?"

"I know…" Diallo scoffed before turning away back to his spot.

He plopped down and faced the wall, opposite of his father and his mother, who just walked in.

"_It's not fair!_" he thought. "_Nassor and Sura are my friends. Why can't I talk to them anymore?_"

Kiara walked towards her husband.

"He'll get over it." she assured, nuzzling her mate.

"I just don't know what to do." Kovu responded. "I know those two'll try and sway him to side with them."

"Diallo is a smart boy, he would never fall for their lies."

"I just hope so…"

The couple took their royal spots in the cave and fell asleep. Kovu woke up in the dead of night. The whole cave was deathly silent. He decided to take a walk to clear his head.

"It's okay, Kovu." he said to himself. "They deserved it. You had a right to banish them."

"_You traitor!" Nassor spat. "I thought we were friends!" _

"_I'm sorry, guys." Kovu said with remorse. "But what you did was unforgivable and I'm afraid you have to leave." _

"_Well, well, well look at this!" Sura snarled. "It looks like Kovu turned his back on us in favor of his __**royal**__ family." _

"_You aren't fit enough to rule an ant hill let alone Pride Rock!" Nassor added. "It'll be a matter of time before you screw up!" _

_Kovu growled in rage. _

"_**GET OUT!**__" he roared. "And don't come back!" _

_The brothers looked at him once more before they took off. The prince sighed and turned back to his new family. _

"I had to do it…"

* * *

**Well, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter to be honest. So I just left it off like this. I hope it's okay. xD Anyway, sorry for the late update. Hope you can forgive me. **


	13. Chapter 12: The Babysitters

**Okay, review response time!**

** 5 and kate: K thanks.**

** Starzinmieyez: Thanks. Nice seeing you again btw. **

** TLK Nerd: Well we'll just have to find out in the future, don't we? ;)**

** Jade: Same here. Thanks for your review!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

~12~

"You three really disappointed me." Kovu said sternly to his three cubs. "You guys are okay now, but do you realize how worse the outcome would've been if Doli were just a second too late?"

"But Dad, I would've never known about the caves if Isa didn't open her big beak!" Diallo whined.

"This isn't about Isa!" the king retorted impatiently. "You're the oldest of your generation. Soon you'll be king and you'll have to learn how to resist temptations and protect your subjects from peril."

"But I protected them from Nassor and Sura—didn't I?"

"Speaking of Nassor and Sura, you'll never talk to those two ever again."

"But Dad! They're nice guys...why can't I—"

"Diallo trust me, you're too young to understand..."

"So I'm old enough to protect Iman, Ashanti and stupid Isa from danger but I'm not old enough to make my own friends without you going all berserk?"

"They're liars and cheats—."

"Says the one who's keeping a bunch of secrets from his own kids."

"Diallo, you should stop..." Iman said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, we're in enough trouble already." Ashanti added silently.

"No!" the oldest prince retorted. "The only liar and cheat here is you Dad!"

It took a minute to realize what he just said. He flinched as his father let out a loud roar.

"D-dad, I didn't mean that, I—"

"Go back to Pride Rock, all three of you. Don't talk to Nassor, Sura or anyone for that matter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." the cubs droned sadly as they turned about face towards the den.

Once they were out of the picture, he hung his head beneath his shoulder wearily.

"I must be the worst father in all of Africa."

"Now you know that's not true," said a soft feminine voice.

A golden lioness appeared before him, causing him to give a meager smile.

"How much did you hear?" Kovu asked his mate.

"I heard enough," Kiara said with a grin.

Kovu's gaze drifted to the ground as he heard his wife speak. She crawled underneath him, nuzzling him affectionately.

"You're new to this sort of thing—we both are." she said with an assuring smile. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I can't help but feel bad about it..."

"About what?"

"It. When Diallo finds out he isn't guaranteed to be king, he'll be so disappointed."

"It may seem bad now, but give it some time." Kiara insisted, despite her uncertainty. "He'll be more mature about it."

Kovu felt a growing lump in his throat.

"Let's take a walk," his mate suggested. "It'll calm you down."

Kovu took her advice and the two strolled away in unison. They didn't notice two creatures snickering in the bushes near them. Once they were a good distance away, they crept out.

"Well, looks like the brute backstabs his own children too, Sura." one said harshly. "Pathetic—**PA-THE-TIC** Kovu!"

"What a shame, Nassor." Sura replied. "The poor kid doesn't deserve it."

"Don't soften up over that brat. Our main concern right now is getting him on our side."

"Whaddoya mean?"

"The closer we get to _Diallo_, the closer we'll get to Pride Rock." Nassor responded with an evil chuckle. "He'll vouch for us and we'll finally leave this popsicle stand and we'll be filthy stinkin' rich. Imagine Sura, all the antelope you can eat, all the lands you can roam. And best of all, we won't have to bother with that two-timing _**king**_."

"I can see it already," Sura said with a fiery passion. "My mouth's already watering just thinking about it."

"Yep, this is it, brother!"

With that, the two leapt from their hiding place and headed home before anyone could notice their presence.

* * *

"Way to go." Iman snapped bitterly. "Thanks to your big mouth, we're stuck inside for the whole day."

"Shut up," Diallo scoffed.

"Yeah…making friends with those stupid leopards who tried to eat us. Way to go, _**Future King**_!" Ashanti added spitefully.

"They were just kidding, you big baby."

"Well it's **wasn't** funny! No wonder they were all alone in that big cave."

"You wouldn't understand." Diallo insisted, squirming his body opposite to those of the other cubs.

"Well, if you like your new friends so much, why don't you go with them?" Iman suggested sarcastically, causing the other cubs to laugh.

The brown furred prince leapt from his spot, snarling at his younger brother. Iman backed away, narrowing his eyes in victory.

"Fine!" Diallo roared. "Maybe I will! They're a lot more fun than you guys anyway."

Iman turned away in annoyance while Ashanti lay across from him.

When they weren't looking, he snuck off, heading to the caves to his _real_ friends. Surely, they'd enjoy his company!

* * *

Meanwhile, a familiar little blue hornbill wasn't exempt from punishment.

"Come on, Daddy." she pled. "I can't take the suspense! Just tell me what's going on?"

"You can wait a few minutes, can't you?" Zazu responded nonchalantly.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"I'm sorry, Isa, but you must learn."

"But I thought I was your little princess…" she said, trying to give one of her infamous cutesy looks.

"Nice try, but that isn't going to cut it." Zazu scolded.

He looked off and saw two familiar birds flying towards him.

"Aah look, here they come now."

Isa peered behind her father curiously. From what she could see, two cranes swooped down in front of them. One scooped Isa up into her wings and held her close like a newborn.

"Oooo, look at our little baby girl, Oni." Pili cooed with excitement, as if Isa was a child of her own.

"Look at those eyes." Oni squealed in awe. "Don't you just wanna eat her up whole?"

"Don't you think I'm a little past this stage?" Isa scoffed as she tried to wriggle out of the crane's grip.

"Nonsense!" Pili insisted. "You'll always be our little hatchling no matter how big you get."

_Oy…_

"Come on, Dad." Isa begged. "Did I **really** do anything to deserve this? Come on, it was just a minor slip of the beak hehe…"

"That could've gotten you killed." Zazu added sternly. "Now don't give Pili and Oni too much trouble."

He took off, ready to tend to other things. Pili and Oni took the blue chick to their tree.

"Don't look so down, sweetie." Oni said, bringing her chin up. "You'll have a blast!"

Hours passed and Isa sighed dolefully as Pili and Oni continued to ramble on about that '_Cute ostrich that lived just past the waterhole._' and that '_One eagle with the huge wingspan that lives in the Kilimanjaro. You know what they say about birds with big wingspans ya' know? Haha!_'

"God, this is unbearable." Isa moaned to herself. "And it's barely noon!"

She looked down at the rest of the animals at the waterhole, living their normal lives. When she looked closer, she could see her friends conversing and playing around. Audi was there with yet another boy-toy, a slightly older, golden plumaged hornbill.

"There's no way out…" Isa groaned as she slumped against the nest's rim.

Then, her purple eyes lingered onto a crane that was searching for his lunch in the large pond. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey, Aunt Pili," Isa said innocently. "I don't mean to bother you, but I think that _cute_ crane in the waterhole was checking you out a few minutes ago."

Pili's cheeks turned beet red as she chuckled bashfully.

"I think he was looking at you too, Oni." Isa added with a sly look. "I think you better talk to him. He's—."

Before she could even finish, Pili and Oni were out of there. Isa chuckled to herself as she slipped out of the nest and to her friends. She crept slowly and secretively, making sure her babysitters hadn't caught sight of her yet or realized she was gone. Eventually, she let her guard down and rushed to her friends.

"Isa, you made it!" Audi said giddily. "I thought your parents grounded you!"

"Pssh, they did." Isa scoffed. "I managed to escape the babysitters. I might as well hang out with you guys till they find out I'm gone."

The rest of the hornbill chicks started to come out. There were three of them, excluding Isa and Audi. Hasin, the hornbill Audi hung out with before, was the second oldest of the group. He had a striking golden plumaged coat, which distinguished him from the other hornbills. He was handsome, but arrogant and thought the world seemed to revolve around him. Moyo was another male in the group. He had pistachio colored feathers and deep brown eyes. He was a clown and often tagged along Hasin. Lastly was Ema, Hasin's older twin sister, as well as the oldest in the clique, who had a vibrant purple feathers and almost identical colored eyes. She was headstrong and a bit outspoken. She was talkative like her brother, but less conceited.

"Who's your friend?" Hasin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Umm, this is my friend," Audi said gleefully. "I knew her for a really long time."

"She looks a bit familiar." the golden hornbill remarked. "But I can't put my beak on it."

Isa kicked the ground sheepishly as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Oh right! It's _you_, Small Fry." Hasin said in that smug tone of his. "Dontcha remember me?"

"No…"

Suddenly, it hit her. He was the one she got into that brawl with at the fields.

"Oh, I-uh-uh didn't mean anything from that. I was just a young bird, I—."

"Relax, Small Fry." Hasin laughed. "It's all in the past. So what's your name?"

"Well, my full name is Isabis, but most call me Isa." Isa said, a little more comfortable around the other hornbills.

"Wait a second, aren't you the majordodo's kid?"

"He's a majordo_**mo**_," Isa corrected. "And why does it matter?"

"You should get back to wear you belong, Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, or _Daddy_'ll get mad at ya'."

He laughed in her face and Isa grew red out of anger and humiliation.

"I'm **not** a goody-two-shoe!" she retorted. "In fact, I ran off without him knowing and I don't _**care **_what he thinks!"

"Ha! Why don't you tell it to his face, Small Fry?"

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Well, he's right there." Hasin said smugly. "There's your chance…"

Isa swiftly turned around. It _**was**_ her father perched above a tree with Zula. They hadn't caught sight of her—yet.

"Eeek! I gotta go, Audi." she said quickly before making her getaway in a thicket of messy bushes. "I'll catch ya' later!"

Hasin looked at her escape, laughing arrogantly.

"I told ya she was too much of a goody-two-shoes." he cackled.

Isa rolled her eyes. It'll take some time to get used to Hasin. After wandering blindly in the dimly lit insides, she finally caught sight of a small ray of light that filtered its way into the dark bushes. She eagerly crawled out and saw that she was finally away from all the commotion.

"What a relief," she said with a sigh.

She was about to fly off, when she was halted. She looked up impatiently to see that a hawk caught sight of her. His eyes stared her down and his beak watered hungrily.

"Well," he teased. "Don't you look just like your Daddy?"

His beak curled into a menacing smile as he gripped the hornbill chick in his talons and curled them tightly around her little body.

"Who the devil are you?" Isa scoffed. "Let me go you nitwit!"

"No can do," the hawk said. "I wonder if you taste like a mix of your parents too."

Isa gasped. In an effort to escape, she pecked the hawk in his eye and flew off. He roared in pain, his eyes shut tight. Isa escaped quickly. Once he recollected himself, the hawk bolted after her. Isa turned back, her eyes fastened on the razor sharp talons that were headed her way. She flew even faster into the nearby marsh. They were dark and littered with shrubs and trees. Luckily, the abundance of these things made it a tad bit harder for the hawk to catch up to Isa. Frustrated, he broke through the vines and twigs that entangled him and swiftly caught up to his prey.

"Your mine." he spat as he tried to take a bite into the hornbill.

At her last whim, Isa frantically looked for a way to get of him once and for all. She spotted a thorny bush in the corner of her eye. She quickly headed in and stupidly, the hawk followed.

"Say your prayers!" he hissed.

Once he realized it was a thorn bush, it was too late for him to slow down and he barreled into it. Isa was safely hidden and the hawk gave up the hunt and flew off in pain.

"That'll teach him." she snided. "Stupid hawk."

* * *

Meanwhile at the caverns, Diallo was telling his new friends about what happened that morning. Nassor and Sura feigned interest in the cub's conversation, adding occasional "No ways," and "He dids?" every time he was finished a sentence.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because once I'm all grown up, I'll be king!" Diallo beamed proudly.

Nassor and Sura exchanged looks.

"Umm…yeah! Sure you will." Nassor said with enthusiasm.

"But Nassor! I thought Kovu said he wasn't gonna—**OW!**"

"_Shut up, fool!_"

Diallo was oblivious to the cheetah's conversation and continued to ramble on.

"Eehh…um, Diallo, don't you think it's getting late?" Nassor asked. "Your parents will grow worried and then they'll get suspicious. And you don't _want_ us to stop being friends, do you?"

"Oh no! Of course not!" Diallo insisted. "You guys are really good friends, unlike stupid Iman and Ashanti."

"Well don't fret, kid. Cause once your king, they'll grovel at your feet."

"Ha! I guess so. Well…see you later guys."

Diallo departed the cave and ran for home before anyone got suspicious. When he snuck in, it was still the afternoon and the cubs were the only ones in the cave.

"Where were you?" Ashanti said. "We got worried."

"Did you tell Dad I left?" Diallo asked, unfazed by Ashanti's concern.

"No, he's not home yet," responded Iman.

"Then don't worry about it!" scoffed the brown cub as he plopped himself onto the den's floor.

Ashanti and Iman exchanged looks, concerned about Diallo's sudden change.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I didn't know what I was thinking leaving Isabis in the care of you boy-crazy geezers!" scolded Zazu.

"She's just a teeny tiny bird!" Pili snapped. "How far could she go?"

"Great Kings, what's gotten into me? I really left my daughter in the care of you nitwits."

"She's fine I bet." Oni squawked. "You're just huffing and puffing for no reason."

"No reason? She's my only daughter! And I swear if she has just _one_ scratch on her—and if Zula finds out, heavens knows what she'll do…she'll—gah what am I doing? **My little princess is out there!**"

With that, he took off and frantically searched for his daughter. Hours passed and his search got him nowhere. Meanwhile, in the same bush where Isa collapsed, she woke up.

"I must've worn myself out back there," she yawned. "It—oh my…"

She took notice of the darkening skies. She'd been asleep for the whole afternoon and now nighttime was beginning to fall. She wasn't accustomed to this darkness and went in circles search for the way out of the swampy lands. She heard rustling nearby and quiet murmurs.

"Who's there?" she inquired sharply, despite her fear. "I'm warning you, hawk. I'll hurt you again!"

Suddenly silence. Then more rustles. Her heart began to race at an unsteady pace as the sounds intensified. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her.

"You're not very smart, are you?"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger time. This chapter would've been longer but it might've been a pain to read all of it. With that, chapter 12 will be out sooner. On account of I already know what's gonna happen and the fact that this chapter's kinda slow and more about the cubs and Isa than the actual canon characters. **

**Peace out. **


	14. Chapter 13: Tau

**Reviewer Response time! :D**

**- can'thinkofacuitableusername: Thanks! And they sure are! Lmaoo. **

**- Jade: Thanks for reviewing! What parts were so emotional though? Cause it wasn't intentional. xD **

**Johnny2b: Thanks! I try. Lol. **

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

~13~

"Excuse me?" shot Isa furiously. "Show yourself!"

"Relax, doll." responded the mystery voice smugly.

"Are you that stupid hawk again? I'm not afraid of you!"

"Negative. Far from it actually,"

The source of that voice revealed itself—another hornbill chick just a little older than Isabis.

"You look a little scared, need some help?"

"**No!**"

"I'm just trying to help—."

"You barely know me! Why do you want to help so badly?"

"I just do, so can you stop being such a brat?"

"I am **not **a brat!" Isa retorted.

"Sssh, stop yelling! You'll wake the mambas!" the male hornbill shot back in a hushed voice. "Do you want to get us killed?"

"What's this _us_ business? **I'm** just trying to find my way back home before my Dad flips his lid."

"Where do you live?"

"That's none of your business,"

"Just tell me."

"The Pridelands."

"The Pridelands? I've heard so much about that place. So bright and green and lavish. What brings you here?"

"I ran off…"

"Oh…well, do you want to come up with me, for the night?"

"I shouldn't. My dad will worry to death."

"Well you surely didn't care when you ran off, did you?"

"**Well I didn't think I'd become hawk chow and have to hide in this crummy swamp to escape!**"

"_**Ssssshhh! **_We have to go—_now!_"

"But why,"

"Just follow me, **please**!"

Isa reluctantly complied and she and her acquaintance flew away from the swamp's damp grounds into safety. They took refuge in a new but poorly built nest. Twigs jutted out in all sorts of directions, pricking Isa in all sorts of body parts. She looked down and saw that long black snakes began to linger around the tree where she and the other bird resided.

"Now do you believe me?" the male chided in a whisper.

"Yeah, sorry." Isa replied with guilt. "How'd you know they were coming? Did you live here for a while?"

"No…not really. I've just been moving around a lot by myself. So I kinda got used to these types of things. You know?"

"Yeah…I guess."

A brief silence came soon after.

"So…what's your name?" the second hornbill asked.

"Isabis," Isa said with a smile. "But you can just call me Isa for short."

"Well, people usually call me Bolt, but you can call me Tau. I _gave_ you that privilege."

"Oh you!" scoffed Isa, causing Tau to laugh.

"So…umm…where are you from?"

"I don't like to tell anyone about my life—no offense."

"None taken. I shouldn't have asked..."

"Well you should get some sleep. You'll have to get up fresh and early to head back to the Pridelands."

"I suppose," Isa said faintly.

She looked at Tau as he flattened his space of the nest and fell asleep.

"Ummm, Tau." she uttered softly.

"Hmmm?" Tau muttered wearily.

"Have you considered err…moving to the Pridelands?"

"Nah, not my type of living, Isa."

He rested his head right on the rim of his nest.

"But…umm…you won't have to worry about all these predators in night and stuff. Give it a chance, you might really like it."

"I said **no**. Now good night."

Isa scoffed in disgust before she turned the opposite side and fell asleep.

* * *

**ISA'S POV**

"You have _**SOME NERVE **_showing up here with a straight face, Isabis." Dad ranted. "You deliberately disobey me, you leave all of us worrying all night about you, only to find you frolicking about—**with a boy!**"

"Daddy, it's not what it looks like!" I replied, shielding Tau from my father's wrath. "Tau merely saved me from the mambas in the swamp."

"_**Swamp?**_ You were in the swamps? Is there anything else you want to tell me about your secret life?"

Oh, Great Kings.

"Oh, Zazu." my mom chided. "Stop blowing things out of proportion!"

My father's non-stop lecture finally ended. He was red like a beet and I thought he'd explode any minute.

"Let's just be happy that Isa is safe and sound," she said with a smile as she nuzzled me with her beak. "Things could've been much worse, but it's not…and it's all thanks to this young man."

Tau smiled sheepishly as he stood at the rim of the nest. He probably thinks I have the most dysfunctional family in all of Africa.

"Say your good-bye's now, Isabis. Because this will be the last time you see the light of day in a _long_ time."

"Ummm…see you later, Isa." Tau said with a smile.

"See ya." I replied with this goofy look on my face.

He quickly slipped out of our nest and out back into the Pridelands. The morning sun brought out his scars even more. The little pink gashes were everywhere on his olive green body. Despite all the pain he's probably been through, he was so charming and nice, even though my father was acting like a complete maniac.

"That hooligan!" Dad went on again. "He thinks he can parade around with _my_ daughter all hours of the night? Imbecile!"

"Zazu, he saved Isa's life. Aren't you grateful for that?" Mom scolded.

After storming back and forth around the nest, he finally agreed with my mother. I was glad she was around. If she wasn't around, Dad'd probably worry himself crazy until he spontaneously combusted or something.

"You always know what to do," he smiled. "That's why I love you so much."

My mother giggled girlishly as my father continued to shower her with his cliché romantic sayings. God, I wish they wouldn't do this mushy stuff in front of me.

"Get comfortable, Isabis." he insisted jokingly as he and Zula got ready to take off from the nest. "You'll be in the nest for a _very_ long time."

I didn't respond. Something else was already on my mind. It was _really_ weird, but I couldn't get Tau out of my head for the life of me. It seems that spending the night in that nest with him was forever embedded in my memories. Heck, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I **loved** the kid. I shrugged it off and curled into a comfortable position to sleep in. Whatever, I had enough time to get over this silly schoolgirl crush anyway, as I'll be spending _**the rest of my life**_ in this stupid tree.

* * *

**THID PERSON NARRATIVE**

Soon, night fell onto the Pridelands. Kovu paced outside constantly. It seemed like he was waiting for something. Kiara padded towards him.

"Will you be okay with all of them by yourself?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine." Kovu sighed. "I owe it to them for acting like such an idiot."

Kiara gave her mate an affectionate nuzzle before she turned back into the cave. As soon as she disappeared, the three young cubs, overcome with laughter and giggling, scampered playfully out of the den to meet their father.

* * *

**KOVU'S POV**

"So where are you taking us, Dad?" Diallo asked me as he trailed behind me along with Ashanti and Iman.

"We'll be there in a little while." I responded warmly. "I just feel awful about yesterday, and I just want to make it up to you three."

The cubs buzzed with excitement. I loved to see them so happy, especially with one another.

"I wonder what it could be…" Ashanti whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Maybe it's a hidden valley or something." Diallo suggested.

"And it has _all_ the antelope you can eat." Iman added hungrily.

"**Come on, Dad, tell us!**"

"Why? We're already here!" I said as cubs and I came to a sudden stop.

"What's so surprising about this?" Diallo scoffed. "We're just in the Pridelands."

"Yeah, but I just wanna have a talk with you guys."

"Now, I'm _really_ sorry for snapping at you kids yesterday," I must've said for the millionth time already. "I was just in a bad mood and I took it out on you three—which was wrong."

"It's alright, Daddy." Ashanti said with a smile. "You didn't mean it after all."

Her teal eyes darted from left to right as she peered at the stars in the clear, beautiful sky. Ashanti was such a sweet girl. She reminded me so much of her mother at that age, but she was a bit smarter and wasn't as much of a ditz.

"Yeah, we forgive you too, Dad." Iman added. "We shouldn't have gone to those dumb caves."

"Well I'm glad you learned your lesson," I said proudly to my youngest son. "Those two aren't the ones to mess with."

Diallo didn't protest this time, instead, he rolled onto his stomach and stared at the ground. I felt bad seeing him so down in the dumps, but it was for his own good.

"Why the long face, kiddo?" I asked him with a grin, trying to rouse him out of his melancholy.

"Nothing," he scoffed as he jerked his head out of my grip.

"Diallo," I said with a sigh. "I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this because I love you, and I don't want to lose you, kid."

"I know," he muttered back at me.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm too hard on you guys, but you have to realize that I'm new to this fatherhood thing," I said on my last whim. "And it doesn't help that my only _father_ was a vicious tyrant."

"You never knew your dad?" Diallo inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Afraid not," I replied with a hint of sadness. "Your great-uncle Scar kind of took me in but he died when your Aunt Tani and I were just young cubs—younger than you guys in fact. I don't know _anything_ about my father at all."

Ashanti, Iman, and even Diallo all seemed a bit guilty for their trek to the caves the other day.

"When Doli told me you guys ran off into the caverns, I was worried sick." I admitted. "I kept thinking to myself, 'Well good going, Kovu. Your kids are probably leopard meat right about now, and it's all your fault. What a crummy father you must be.'"

"Your not a crummy father." Ashanti insisted as she buried her slender golden body into my black mane.

"Yeah, you're the best dad we've ever had!" Iman said resting his chin on my back.

"Pssh, Iman. He's the _only_ dad we've ever had!" Diallo scoffed in a laughing matter as he playfully swiped at Iman.

I figured now would be the perfect time to tell them the _real_ reason I brought them out here.

"You guys, look up in the sky," I said calmly.

The cubs immediately did the same. Diallo and Iman were in awe as their childish eyes whizzed in all sorts of directions, examining the countless stars in the sky. This was their first night out of Pride Rock and they were in amazement at the tranquil beauty the nighttime sky had to offer.

"Do you know what those stars are?" I asked them.

"Uncle Timon told me they were fireflies." Ashanti beamed proudly. "…but they got stuck up in that big black sky thing."

Timon was always coming in on special occasions with Pumbaa. The visits became less frequent as they aged though. It seems that some of their _facts of life_ rubbed onto the cubs.

"Well, actually, I'm gonna tell you something your mother and your grandfather told me. Those stars are the Great Kings of the Past."

"Really?" the cubs asked enthusiastically.

"That's a lot of kings…" Diallo said dreamily as he looked off into the sky. "Just imagine! I'm gonna be up there one day with all of them!"

I swallowed my words. I didn't want to crush his dreams. Instead, I chuckled warmly as I lightly tussled with the black tuft of fur that hung on top of his head.

"If the Great Kings of the past are up there, where do the _queens_ go?" Ashanti questioned.

"They're right up there with the kings," I said, a bit unsure myself.

"I knew there couldn't be _**that**_ many kings!"

She looked smugly at Diallo and Iman, who made faces at her.

"Those Great Kings _and_ Queens continue to watch over us and offer us guidance in time of need. So anything you need, you can always ask them for help."

"Maybe you'll need a little help from the Kings of the Past." Diallo insisted slyly as he backed away.

I got up, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really, Future King?" I scoffed playfully. "And why's that?"

"Cause you're in for a heck of a pummeling!" he said as he leapt from the ground and tackled me to the ground.

Ashanti and Iman mimicked him and soon, I was attacked by a trio of giggling cubs that were nipping and tucking at my ears and other loose body parts. They overwhelmed me, and soon enough, we were all on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." I said as I guided the cubs in front of me and we all headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

"Shani, come on. It's getting late!" ordered Doli as she trotted into the den. "You need to sleep now."

"I'm coming," Shani sighed miserably.

She took once last glance at the father and cubs at play before she finally listened to her sister and headed into the den. Efia was sprawled into her spot of the den and Doli slept a few inches from her. Shani squeezed in between, fitting herself into the small crevice created between the two. Efia's limp paw slung over her body and she buried her chest into her mother's pelt. She loved her mother and her sister, but she still felt that her family was empty. She wanted her family to be like Ashanti's or Isa's. Without that one essential figure, she felt like there was a puzzle piece missing that hindered her from living the perfect life she craved for.

"_Why don't __**I**__ have a father like them?_" she thought to herself before she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to come out. I had Writer's Block for a while! Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Foreigners Return

**REVIEWER RESPONSE TIME: **

**-can'thinkofasuitableusername: Thanks! I have a clearer idea of what the plot will be now, so updates will be more frequent. **

**-TLKNerd: You be the judge. :) Yep, Zazu's crazy and Zula's a bit more understanding. **

**-Emily642: Thanks! I was afraid he didn't interact as much with his cubs as he should've. :D**

**Chapter 14!**

* * *

~14~

**ASHANTI'S POV**

"I think Diallo's conceited." Shani scoffed, causing all three of us to erupt into laughter.

It was Shani, Isa and I, basking on a large rock, having one of those typical girly discussions about boys and what not. I used to find those types of girlish things repulsive as a young cub, but now, being at that preteen age, they were the highlight of my day.

"He can't help it," I replied, still giggling. "He's gonna be king, after all. He's bound to have a little ego."

"So what? It's still annoying how he thinks the world revolves around him."

"He'll grow out of it—I hope…" I tittered.

Our focus turned onto Isa, who was in a daze.

"What's the matter?" Shani teased, nudging her with her paw. "Thinking about Bolt?"

"**Wha!**" Isa yelped, bolting out of her daydream. "Of course not! What would make you come up with such a ridiculous idea?"

"Come on, Isa." I laughed. "You go on and on about him, _**everyday**_!"

Shani started laughing again, but Isa grew silent.

"I do not!" she retorted, her cheeks growing red. "And Shani, you should be the last one laughing. You always stammer like a broken record whenever Iman is around!"

"Do not!" Shani growled in denial.

Shani was like glass. You could see right through her. It was obvious she was crazy for Iman. But she'd have to get over that little crush once she grew up. She _**was**_ intended to be Diallo's bride after all.

"Don't look now," I laughed. "But Iman's coming our way."

Shani jumped out of her spot, landing on all fours. Isa and I were giggling like maniacs as he and Diallo headed towards us.

"Your mane's coming out nicely, Iman." she spoke with a hint of flirtation in her tone.

"Really?" he responded smugly. "I didn't notice."

He was usually a quiet cub, but he got a bit cocky once the slightest bit of reddish-brown strands of what would soon be a long, flowing mane, grew from the tip of his head. By now, it was a little more noticeable, turning from a few dozen to about a few hundred. Of course, when news first broke about Iman's spurt, Dad was jumping for joy at the thought of his _precious little son_ turning into a man. He was even going to throw this huge banquet to celebrate his _journey into manhood_, but Mom and Grandad fortunately coaxed him out of it. Diallo was a bit of a late bloomer I guess, because he had about half the mane Iman did even though he was older. This of course lead to Shani and Isa's daily teasing. I kind of felt bad for him, but I must admit, it was pretty funny watching him get all mad over such a silly thing as who grew their mane the fastest. Men. Nevertheless, Dad seemed to love Diallo the most out of the three of us. I don't know why. Maybe because he was the oldest, or maybe because he took on most of his features, or maybe because he was going to be king, or maybe because he was more likeable than we were. Who knows?

"Isa! Isa! Comes quick!" a shrill, annoying voice called from afar.

It couldn't be Zazu, because the voice was way too girly and childish.

"Audi?" Isa asked quizzically as the brick red bird and her feathered clique flew towards us. "What's the matter?"

"There's something you have to see! I mean, **really REALLY **have to see. Bring your little feline friends if you want to, but **HURRRRYYY**!"

Feline friends—really? Does she know our kind ruled these lands before she was even born? She ought to have a little more respect than that. We followed her to the waterhole, where everyone circled around this smug looking golden bird.

"Hasin!" Isa gasped. "Why'd you make Audi drag us here?"

"Sit down, Small Fry." he said arrogantly. "This is urgent."

He looked at us with this look on his face that oozed cockiness.

"I crossed paths with—get ready for this—aliens."

"**Aliens?**" about half of us said in pure shock.

"They were in the fields, a few miles from here." Hasin continued. "And they're very…very…dangerous."

I didn't know whether or not to believe this stupid bird's story. He was probably doing it to be an attention-seeker, but his friend was trembling like a leaf by his side. The poor thing was too shook up to even speak of the ordeal.

"What did they look like?" inquired Isa.

"First off, they were like these mutant monkeys without the tails. They stood on their two hind feet." Hasin reported. "They didn't have _any_ fur or feathers. They probably have to steal them from other animals like us. One of the old ones spotted Moyo and chased after us, shaking one of his paws. It's a good thing we escaped. We could've been food in a matter of seconds!"

I wanted to learn more about these animals. They sounded so different from us, I was compelled to go and search their lair. Did they eat meat like us? Did they have cubs like us? Or do they lay eggs like birds? Do they hunt? There was so much I wanted to know.

"Take me to them," I ordered him.

"Are you crazy?" Hasin scoffed. "So I can become mince meat? You go there if you want, but I'm never setting foot in _that_ place again!"

What a coward. I wouldn't be surprised if his story was complete bogus. I turned around, seeing if anyone else was brave enough to come with me. The others backed away. Even the mighty Diallo seemed a bit unsure of going.

"I'm coming too!" Isa announced, perching herself onto my shoulder. "Let's go!"

"You're crazy, cub!" the golden bird scolded. "They'll chop you up and eat you with their razor sharp teeth."

"Can't wait!" I added sarcastically.

We both laughed as we headed towards the fields to find these foreigners.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

Ashanti and Isa's ambition died down once they journeyed closer and closer to the lair. As they grew further away from the safety of Pride Rock, their hearts began to race.

"Are we there yet?" Isa asked impatiently. "This part of the Pridelands gives off a rather ghoulish atmosphere."

They found themselves in stalks of long, parched grass within a few steps and suddenly, they stopped when they heard strange sounds they've never heard before.

"You check and see what it is," Ashanti whispered.

Isa took a gulp before she parted the leaves. It was two of them, carrying a load of objects in their hands. They both looked very young. Isa noticed that the shorter of the two struggled a bit.

"Help me out, Andrew." she scowled. "I'm dying here!"

"I can't believe we're out here again after what happened last year," the other one scoffed. "Try not to get eaten by a lioness this time, Jeanette. You were lucky I was able to kill that damn thing."

"Did you hear that?" Ashanti said in a whisper. "They _killed_ something! We should go now!"

"No way! We came too far to back out now."

She hesitated as she put her leg out of the grassy refuge. Nevertheless, she held her breath and made it all the way.

"Come on, Ashanti," Isa scowled. "Are you coming or what?"

Ashanti didn't respond. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all. Isa got annoyed and ventured into the lair when no one was looking.

* * *

**ISA'S POV**

"Look over there," one of them said in a whisper.

I'd take it she was a female alien, since she had soft feminine features and didn't look as homely as her male counterpart. I looked at her, scared of what she'd do next.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." she said with her rosy lips curled into a smile.

She cupped her hands together, beckoning me to come towards her. I felt a little less tense and I readied myself to go to her, but something caught hold of me. And before I knew it, I was about a yard or two in the air.

"Jeanette, look at this, a hornbill!" he chortled.

His voice was loud and annoying. We faced each other. He looked a lot older than the other aliens I just saw and he had grayer fur. His skin was a lot paler too.

"Look at this beauty, Andrew." he said as the other male observed me. "Wouldn't _he_ make a fine addition to our collection?"

_**HE?**_ The nerve of this man! Is he that much a dunce that he couldn't tell that someone as beautiful and graceful as me was a _**girl**_? The lone female in the group intervened and took me gently from this madman's hands.

"Father!" she said in disdain. "It's obvious that this _he_ is a _she_! You can tell by her feathers, see?"

At least there's _some_ hope in humanity.

"And you're **not** keeping this poor bird," she added. "From the looks of it, she's still a fledgling. Do you really want to separate this poor thing for her mother and father?"

_Hmmm, I'm starting to like her. _

"Fine, keep your little animal friends." the older male scolded rather coldly as he and _Andrew_ turned away.

"Don't listen to him," Jeanette said with a smile. "He's a tad bit ignorant."

Ashanti came out of the bushes once the other two were away. Jeanette laid eyes on her almost immediately.

"Is this your friend?" she asked me.

I nodded in approval, and she had this look of confusion on her face. I didn't blame her. It wasn't everyday that you saw a lion and a hornbill getting along.

"Wow, she's beautiful," she said as she stroked Ashanti's head with her idle hand. "You'll be quite a heartthrob when you grow up, young lady."

"See, I told you she's wasn't bad." I smiled at Ashanti. "These are good people."

Of course, Jeanette couldn't comprehend what we were saying. It's weird really. They couldn't understand any language but their own. As for us, we could understand the language of every species that came our way. Suddenly, I heard the older alien call Jeanette's name.

"Come on," she said in a hurried tone, pushing us into her den. "I can't let my father or Andrew see you two."

We hurried in, hoping not to cross paths with those males again. We look around her den. It wasn't cold and stony, like Ashanti's. Nor was it twiggy and round like my own. Instead, it was pale and shaped almost like a pyramid made of a material that was not quite transparent, but you could still see everything that happened outside in black shadows.

"That bird couldn't be any more wrong." Ashanti scoffed.

"He has a tendency for that," I replied. "He was probably just looking for attention again."

I looked around once more. There were these weird box-shaped things. I placed my wing on one and it had a leathery feel, kind of like Rafiki's aging palms. The insides of this contraption were sharp and rigged.

"Look at these," I said in a whisper to Ashanti.

She opened it with her nose and we saw a picture and some weird scribbling inside. We could understand humans, but we couldn't read like them. As we continued to take note of our recent discovery, Jeanette walked back in.

"You found my books." she smiled. "I bet you've never seen one of these before, now have you?"

We both stared intensely at it as she picked it up.

"This is one of my favorites!" she said in a whisper. "My mother used to read this one to me all the time back in Cape Town."

She flipped it some more. There were more pictures inside and more of those weird hieroglyphic looking things again. There were so many curls and lines and dots, I don't know how she could read them. But surprisingly, she read through them as if it were nothing.

"This story is about an African princess named Jina," she said with so much enthusiasm.

She pointed at one of the pictures. It was another one of those alien things. This time, she had this bronze colored skin and she wore these sheepskin clothes. The fur on her head was black and draped to the middle of her back. Unlike Jeanette, her face was adorned in what seemed to be red and white streaks of paint under her eyes and on her forehead.

"She was the princess of a faraway kingdom called Mao, and the daughter of the mighty king Anando." she recited from the yellowing pages. "She was the youngest of three children—all girls. Her two older sisters were Hanna and Chipo. They were rude, malicious and manipulative and they were very jealous of their father's love towards Jina."

I noticed Ashanti took what Jeanette said into deep consideration.

"Then, when they got older, King Anando decided that it was time to choose the heir to his throne." the foreigner continued. "He declared that he'd choose the sister who proved their love for him. Almost immediately after the news spread, Hanna and Chipo schemed together. They wanted to figure out a way to make sure Jina didn't win. When the time came to search for a gift, Jina wove her father a neat basket and filled it with all of his favorite fruits and sweets. On the way home, Hanna and Chipo stopped their young sister. They convinced her to follow them into the dark jungles. They beat her and then they fled with the basket. By the time Jina recollected herself and found her way out of the jungles, night had already arrived. It was too late to find another present. She hoped that her father would understand."

Poor girl. I would hate to have such cruel sisters like that.

"When it came time to present their gifts, Hanna and Chipo showed them the baskets of fruits and sweets, he was overjoyed. But when it was Jina's turn, she showed up empty-handed. Instead, she professed her love through words. Outraged, Anando exiled Jina and agreed the split the lands between Chipo and Hanna."

The picture showed the same foreigner in tears as another, much older one, likely Anando, pointed to the jungles. Two homely female ones stood behind Anando, smugly looking at Jina as she wept.

"So after that, Ji—."

"**Jeanette!**" the older alien called out. "**Help us start this bonfire.**"

"Coming!" she responded, closing the book. "You guys need to go now. We'll finish this story later."

Jeanette rushed out of the tent and once the coast was clear, so did we. Fortunately, it was darker outside and the others couldn't see us. We quickly hid ourselves in the grass and got ready to go back home to Pride Rock.

"That wasn't so bad," Ashanti said to me. "That girl was really nice."

"Yeah," I responded. "I don't know why Hasin was so worried."

"Do you think we'll get home before anyone worries? It's almost sunset, you know."

"Just follow my lead,"

"Where were you two? Don't you realize how late it is?" Kovu said with a glower as he looked down at us.

"It's really funny, Mr. Kovu—err, I mean, Sire." I said sheepishly. "We were looking at ummm—."

"**Flowers!**" Ashanti added suddenly.

"**Flowers, right!**"

Kovu had an eyebrow cocked as we continued to fib our way out of trouble.

"And…and…we lost track of time and by the time we realized it was time to go home, it was sunset!"

"We're sorry, Daddy." Ashanti added girlishly. "It'll never happen again."

After a long pause, Kovu sighed.

"Alright, just don't be out too late," he said with a smile. "I was worried sick."

He guided her into the den with his paw and she turned back at me with a smile wide on her face. We both shared our goodnights and I flew back to my home. I hoped my father would be as understanding of our _situation_.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 14. Don't forget to review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Second Thoughts

**Hi guys. School is OVAAA! And no summer school—*insert AWWWYEAAAAAA face here*. So now I have time to post a few more things. I thought about making each chapter focus on each dilemma each cub (and chick) faces while they're growing up. I might make each chapter solely in their POV, but I have to write up their plot so I don't get writer's block. For now, I think I'll start from youngest to oldest, since Isa's conflict is a bit insignificant, and mainly serves as a subplot of the story, and well…Diallo's dilemma is when real ish starts to go down. XD Plus, he's a bit older when it happens. :/ **

**Emily642: Great to hear! Stay tuned! :D**

**Toopence: Haha, awesome!**

**Can'thinkofasuitableusername: Seems so! I wonder what Kovu will think…**

**Enjoy, guys! **

* * *

~15~

**ISA'S POV**

Miraculously, Daddy never suspected a thing. He just ranted about the importance of coming home before sunset, since the savannah was _no place for a little birdie like me_.

"You don't understand, Isabis." he said frantically. "You could lose a leg, or get eaten, or even get lost."

He'd use that bit every time. I practically memorized the whole _Little Birdie_ lecture when I was a little fledgling. After that on-going speech, everything went back to normal and I fell asleep in my usual spot, huddled between Mom and Dad. By the time I woke up, it was already sunrise. My father was still asleep. Mom wasn't there, but I didn't fret. She usually picked berries for breakfast this early so we'd have something to eat before we each got to our respective _jobs_. Daddy's majordomo duties that spanned nearly three generations, and me hanging out with my friends.

"Daaaddddddd," I said in a sing-song voice. "Time to wake up."

He didn't respond and turned the other way. I rolled my eyes playfully as I looked off into the horizon. Mom was approaching us, with a leaf filled with our juicy breakfast.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as she nuzzled me with her beak.

She freed the sack of berries out of her right claw and it went rolling around the nest. As soon as I was ready to dive into the horde of berries, she stepped hard on my tail feather.

"Wake your father before you even _think_ about eating one berry." she scolded.

"Of course I was going to wake him up." I smiled back sheepishly.

"Mmm-hmm. Well hurry now."

I quickly scurried over to my father shaking him again. He grunted, and turned away. As a last resort, I leapt in the air and fell on him.

"**Zula! The British are coming! Take Isabis and flee!**" he squawked as he bolted out of his slumber.

I tumbled to the other side of the nest in a fit of laughter. My mom tried to be stern, but she couldn't help but laugh as well. When everyone was done, we headed to our breakfast. All kinds of berries. Blue ones, pink ones, the really bumpy ones with the dull thorns on it, and of course, the occasional bug that slipped in there. My parents gagged at the sight of one of those things. But I loved them! Whenever Timon and Pumbaa came around, we'd just pig out of those delicacies.

"Why won't you eat any of the blueberries, Isa?" Daddy inquired. "Those are your favorite."

"Nope," I replied, popping a pimply yellow one into my beak instead. "I'm trying to watch my figure."

"For _who_ exactly?" he replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"No one in particular." I lied.

"It's not that criminal you were running around with the other night, is it?"

"**Zazu!**" Zula hushed.

He was referring to Tau, of course, who'd moved into the Pridelands a little while ago after mambas took over his nest one night. He nearly lost his life and didn't want to stay in the marshes anymore. Hey, I warned him.

"No! Of course not!" I hesitated. "U-umm, look how late it is already. Shouldn't we go give Kovu the err….morning report?"

"Heavens! You're right!" he said in an urgent tone as he stuffed a few more berries in her mouth. "I must get going."

He nuzzled Mom and we both headed out. He stopped by the waterhole and reviewed what was going on. He kept giving my tips on how to be a good royal advisor and I gave off occasional, monotone yeah's and _uh-huh_'s. I knew he wanted me to take his job once he died, but I didn't feel that this was my niche. You know? Who wants to do this for _**three**_ whole generations? That's a lot of years. On top of that, I'm going to be _**DIALLO'S**_ advisor. I'd rather get chewed up by a hippo than have to spend every morning with that conceited wreck. Well, after a brief analysis of the Pridelands, we flew back and finally met Kovu, who was accompanied by all three of the cubs today.

"Beautiful day, Sire." I smiled. "I see you brought the cubs out today."

"Good morning, Isa." Kovu said gently. "Where's your father?"

"He should be here any minute. But let me tell you—."

"Hey Dad, can we talk to Isa for a minute?" Diallo asked in a painfully phony goody-two-shoe demeanor.

Kovu fell for his behavior and complied. I grudgingly walked towards him.

"Heeyyy there, Busybirdy." he said. "So tell me about your little…_adventure_."

"It was perfectly harmless." I scoffed. "I don't see why everyone was so frightened."

"Yeah," Ashanti added with enthusiasm. "Why don't you come with us?"

"No way!" Diallo hissed.

"Awe whassamatter, Diallo? Awe you a big chicken?" I clucked.

Oh the irony…

"I'm not going there, and neither are you, Ashanti." Diallo said in anger.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ashanti retorted.

"I can do whatever I want, I'm the future king."

"Yeah, but for now, you're my _**annoying**_ brother, **so butt out**!"

Iman just looked at them go back and forth.

"Guys, will you just **SHUT UP**?" he asked in annoyance.

But his voice was drained out by the two's back and forth bickering. Eventually, Kovu took notice and walked towards us.

"Guys stop this fighting right now." he warned sternly. "Or I'll send all three of you back in the cave for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir…" all three said, including Iman, even though he didn't really do anything.

He was always caught up in whatever mess Diallo or Ashanti (or both) dragged him into. It's one of those problems middle kids have. The oldest (Diallo), is by far the more important child. Even if he wasn't royalty, he'd still be important, on account of he's the oldest. The youngest (Ashanti), gets the most love since she's Mommy and Daddy's _last little miracle_, and the middle…it's almost like he doesn't exist in a way. Diallo and Ashanti exchanged looks of disgust at one another before both fathers came towards us.

"Alright, guys." Kovu said, guiding his cubs in front of him. "Let's go now."

The cubs followed him, and we looked at them for a few minutes.

"Now what can we do? Perhaps we can go out to the field like we used to and—."

I still hadn't told him that I was meeting my friends at the usual hang out.

"Well, Daddy." I faltered. "I-I was thinking I'd hang out with Audi and the others today. But, if you want to we—."

"No no. It's alright." he insisted sadly. "Hang out with your friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I looked back at him one last time before I flew off. I remember how we spent so much time together when I was younger. Being so young and a bit selfish, I didn't know how much that decision broke his heart until much later in life. He didn't want Isa the social, boy-crazy preteen. He wanted Isa the fun, bubbly, talkative daddy's girl he knew and loved.

* * *

"Why the long face, Isa?" Audi asked as she nudged me with her wing. "Are you hurt or something?"

"No…"

"Sick?"

"No…"

"Heartbroken?"

"No…"

"Then what's the matter with ya'?"

"Just some family problems, that's it." I droned.

"Wanna talk about it?" Audi asked me with worry. "You're not your usual self."

"I'll be okay, I guess."

Audi turned away sadly, but we both jumped once we saw three hornbills coming towards us.

"Who's that new boy?" Audi asked, her eyes fastening on the green one.

Do my eyes fail me? Is that _really_ Tau with Hasin and Moyo by his side? It is!

"It's Tau!" I cheered to Audi. "He's a friend of mine."

"Friend, huh?" she said suspiciously. "You look awfully happy to see him."

"Your point is?"

"You love him, don't you?" she smirked at me.

"What? **No way!**" I scoffed in denial. "He's just a friend."

"Well, he seemed to put an end to your little pity party."

Audi's logic was rare, because of her daily, downright dimwitted behavior, but once she said something smart, there was no way to counter what she said. I was successfully silenced. As the boys got closer, I hid myself.

"Why are you so shy now?"

"I'm not shy!" I said between grit teeth.

"If you need some help impressing your little boy toy, I'll teach you." she said suavely as she gracefully got onto her feet and twirled to the boys.

"Audi, you really don't—."

"Watch and learn, Isa dah-ling." she interrupted as she whipped her feathered tuft to one side of her head. She was one of my best friends, but God, did she have to be so arrogant?

I rolled my eyes.

"How you amuse me, 'dah-ling'." I shot back.

Audi scoffed and eyed Tau, who was walking by with the boys. She evened out her feathers.

"Hasin, who's your new friend?" she asked.

"This is Bolt." Hasin replied heartily. "He's gonna be hanging with us for a while."

"Well…_Bolt_," She batted her eyes to add more of an effect. I tried not to laugh. "Your feathers look _**RAVISHING**_ today!"

"Uhhh, thanks Audi." Tau said unsurely. The other guys snickered behind him. He passed by her. I smothered my laugh.

"He's just playing hard to get." Audi snorted.

"All right then, Audi." I declared sarcastically.

"Hey..." a voice said behind me.

"Bolt!" I replied in shock as I leapt out of my hiding place. "H-ho-ow do you...uhh...you need do what...errr...how's it going?"

"I said you can call me Tau." he reminded.

"Oh," I blushed. "It must've slipped my mind, Bolt...err, I mean, Tau."

The boys were laughing again. Oh Great Kings, just smite me now.

"So I was thinking," Tau stammered. "The guys and I are hanging out by the croc pit later on this night. You wanna come?"

I blushed even harder. I gave him this goofy looking stare before snapping out of it. I could barely look him in the eye. Agh!

"Sure..." I said with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Audi asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh...you know," Tau said. "Croc pit is a pretty dangerous place. And...I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself! Yeah, that's it!"

Audi's eyes darted to mine. She kinda gave me that 'I told you so' look. I've never seen anyone as gullible as her. Tau's lie was so obvious. Then he turned to me.

"So, see you later?" he asked me.

"Okay." I giggled.

They turned away, and I could barely control my excitement.

"You're welcome," Audi said smugly.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I was so happy and giddy that nothing could ruin this day. For all I cared, a hawk can swoop down and eat me and I'd still be merry. For a moment, I actually pictured how we would live the rest of our days. Hopefully, we'd be married by then, and we'd be one of those stereotypical happy families with oodles of kids. It seems absurd that someone as young as me could ponder about these types of things. Whenever I brought it up with Dad, he'd stammer and tell me to worry about it some other time and live out the rest of my childhood.

"You're going to look _sooo_ pretty." Audi cooed as she played with my head feathers, twisting them into an almost complete replica of her own.

"Don't you think he'd like me for you know…me?" I asked, wincing in pain.

"Nonsense! Now just sit still and look beautiful. Kay, Isa?"

"Whatever…"

By the time she was finished, my feathers were in disarray and a bit crooked. In the blink of an eye, nighttime had finally arrived. Audi shooed me from her tree, wishing me the best of luck.

"Don't forget to make me the maid of honor," she beamed as I departed the tree hollow.

I laughed as I flew towards the croc pit. It's where the crocodiles come to lay their eggs and raise their young. Of course, this was spring and the chance of running into these beasts were very unlikely since they usually came around in the winter. As a result, many careless youngsters like ourselves flock to the pit in the spring months and brag about our so-called _close-calls_ with angry mother crocodiles and how we narrowly escaped death. All of it's bogus, but the stories were very interesting.

"Isa, over here!" Moyo called out.

I looked down, and I saw him. Ema, Hasin and Tau were with them.

"Hey," I said timidly as I looked Tau in the eye.

"What happened to your head?" Hasin scoffed. "Did you get into a pecking fight on the way here?"

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think it's cute," spoke Tau, causing me to blush sheepishly.

"Thanks?" I said.

Hasin growled under his breath, but I thought nothing of it, and we resumed our nocturnal fun.

"Check it out," Ema said as she toppled into the shrubs.

She came out with small pearly white shells, which were cracked and a bit soft. We were amazed.

"This is the closest I've seen to a crocodile," I said.

"Ha. These look a lot like snake eggs." Tau commented. "But they're a lot smaller. But wow, they get huge when they grow up."

"Really?" I asked, eager to learn more about them.

"But one bit from those things could kill like ten of us. Really weird, but interesting to know."

I looked to the left and Hasin was a bit peeved that I'd been paying more attention to Tau instead of him. But that wasn't unusual, so why was he so upset now? I brushed it off and we went along. In the end, we stopped at a place with muddy terrain.

"Ema, take Isa and fetch us some grub," Hasin ordered.

"You could try saying please," Ema scoffed.

"Whatever," I said with an eye roll. "Let's just go."

We passed through a thicket of bright green shrubs and headed to look for appetizing things to feast on during our stay.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

Hasin glared across at Tau as he sat on the other side of him, thinking to himself for a bit.

"What you thinking about?" the golden hornbill inquired spitefully. "Isa on your mind?"

"What makes you think that?" questioned Tau, who seemed slightly intimidated.

Moyo attention focused onto the two as they got up from their seats and exchanged words.

"I see the way you are around her!" Hasin spat, taking two steps towards the angry bird.

"You're acting idiotic." Tau snapped back. "Sit down before things get ugly."

"Guys, stop it. We're just trying to have fun." Moyo insisted. "Just—."

"You should be the last one talking about ugly!" Hasin taunted. "I mean look at you. You're covered in scratches and marks. You're scraggly and damaged! Why would Isa go after you when she could just have me?"

"Hasin, I'm warning you," Tau hissed. "I'm not the one to mess with."

"What are you going to do, huh? Don't make me add another scar to your er…_collection_."

Tau tackled onto him, slapping him with his wing. Hasin swiped him in his face with his beak, and Tau fell to the ground with a thud, holding his cheek in pain. Hasin took this as an opportunity to finish him off, and wrapped one wing around his neck, when suddenly, two screams were heard.

"Hasin, what are you doing?" Ema scolded as she pulled him away from the scene. "What's gotten into you?"

"She's mine!" Hasin growled to Tau, who was still on the floor in pain.

"Tau, are you alright?" Isa asked frantically as she helped him up.

Unaware that he was still riled up from his violent encounter with Hasin, she would soon fall victim to his bad side.

"**Don't touch me!**" he roared as he pushed her away with his free wing, sending her to the ground.

In a instant, he realized what he'd just done. Isa cradled her body as she whispered something to herself.

"Isa, please, I didn't mean it, I—."

"**You see!**" Hasin barked. "Look what he did to her. Isa doesn't deserve a bird like him—she deserves me."

"Shut up!" Ema scowled. "It's your fault all of this happened. Let's just go home."

With that, Ema and Hasin took off to their nest. Tau tried once more to apologize but Isa gave him an angry glare before she took off into the nighttime skies to her own home. He sadly looked up at her as she left.

"It's alright," Moyo insisted, putting a wing on his friend's shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah, but does _she_ know that?"

* * *

**ISA'S POV**

I finally arrived at my nest. I was covered in dirt and tears rolled down my face. My right wing had a series of small, but noticeable cuts on it from where I fell. My mother fell asleep long ago, but my father was still up worrying.

"Isa, where on Earth have you been?" he said with relief. "Do you know how late it is, young lady? **Good heavens? **What happened to your wing?"

"I got into a fight with some jackals." I lied, trying to hide the fact that I was out with Tau.

"Well, you should be more careful." he scolded.

"_I'm sorry_…"

"But I'm glad you're okay, Isabis." he said with a warm, fatherly smile as he brought me into his wings. "I'd don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

As corny and overprotective as my father was, he truly cared for me. I _was_ his only child after all. I could care less what stupid Tau or any other bird with a pretty face and shiny feathers had to think. The real man of my dreams was the one who I'd known for all my life. _**Baba!**_

* * *

**Well here's the fifteenth chapter! Sorry the update was so late, I had to take pictures last week for my yearbook, and as I said before, I finished school yesterday, so, cheers to that! :D I'll try and update more like I promised, but I have to look into college and stuff now, so yeah…**

**PS: If you didn't know, here's a list of the young ones from oldest to youngest (just so you'd know which order of chapters to expect): Diallo, Iman, Ashanti, Shani, Isabis. So next will be Shani, then Ashanti, and so forth. Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Forbidden Feelings

**An incredibly late chapter, I know. But I promise, no more tardy updates. Heads up, this chapter does get pretty stale in a few parts, but things'll get juicier again once this one is finished. Now onto the reviews: **

**Born to Be Awesome: Okay! :)**

**Kratos-God-Slayer-101: Glad you like the epicness. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Haha, thanks! **

**TLK Nerd: Well, I always like to assume that birds age faster than lions. #PGMLogic**

**Can'thinkofasuitableusername: Aww that sucks :(. And yes, she is rather young. xD **

**FluttershyPuff: Socks in this hot weather? God, my feet would die! XD**

**Anyway, onto chapter 16, yes? **

* * *

~16~

**SHANI'S POV**

"_Look at my beautiful little daughter," a male lion cooed as he cradled me into his big, strong arms. "You grow more and more each day." _

_A warm smile stretched across my face as I rubbed my head underneath his chin. _

"_Daddy, I love you more than anything," I sung with zeal as I wriggled out of his grip and tried to climb on top of his mountainous body. "You're the best daddy in the whole wide world."_

_He rolled onto his back and I landed gracefully onto his soft tan underbelly. He slung his long, muscular arm across my little body and purred lovingly as we shared the embrace. _

"_Let's go, Daddy." I chirped. "Mom and Doli will be home any minute!"_

_He pushed me onto my fours with the tip of his muzzle. I looked back at him, with a smile on my face and I raced ahead to the stage of Pride Rock while he followed me after—or so I thought. It didn't take me long to realize he wasn't behind me. I swiftly turned back and saw him, passed out in the den. Within that second I turned away to meet my mother and sister, he'd mysteriously acquired dozens of cuts and bruises all over his body. He was surrounded in a puddle of his own blood. _

"_Noo!" I screamed as I leapt back towards him, begging him to get up. "Daddy, please?!" _

_He faded gradually from reality. Within a few moments, my paws fell slipped through his slowly diminishing body. _

"_Daddy, no! Please get up!" _

I was roused of my nightmare suddenly when I felt something collide into me. I swiftly opened my eyes and I recognized the familiar blue-green colored eyes that inadvertently looked into mine.

"Now look what you did!" Iman scowled. "Work on your aim, Diallo. It really sucks."

He turned to me with a cheesy smile.

"Hey, sorry." he said before he turned away. "I didn't mean to wake ya'."

"Umm…it's alright," I replied cheerfully.

* * *

He turned away in a nonchalant matter, resuming the horseplay he and Diallo were previously engaged in. If only he'd know how much I'd cared for him. Every time I looked into those beautiful jade shaded eyes of his, I was in pure ecstasy. He was mighty, but still sported an adorable, boyish charm that made me melt. However, he was so reserved. He didn't seem to be as daring as Ashanti, or as headstrong as Diallo, not that it was a bad thing. My focus geared towards that odd dream I had before I was abruptly snapped back into reality. I'd never seen my father face to face. But I'd always assumed he was strong and handsome, and had baby blue eyes, just like me. He'd be a fighter like Doli, and he'd probably be more playful than Mom. That way, they'd cancel themselves out. I hungered to learn more about him, but Mom nor Doli wouldn't budge. They'd always tell me '_when you get older_', before they noogied me and went on their way. Why did they think I was so young? I knew all about the birds and the bees, and I knew mostly all the facts of life. I hated it when grown-ups underestimated me, and being the youngest cub in the pride, it was something I had to get used to.

"Hey!" uttered Doli suddenly as she scooped me into her arms and tussled my tuft. "Don't forget: hunting lessons this afternoon. Come in a few hours and bring Ashanti too."

The hunting lessons were like our unofficial first hunt. The older lionesses would often bring the younger ones along with them to train for their official first hunt once they were a few years older. It was good practice, and a lot of fun.

"Alright, alright," I groaned, pushing her away with all my strength. "You're squeezing the life outta me."

"I can't help it," she said with a sardonic grin. "I just _love_ my wittle baby sister."

I fought out of her grip and went to find the others. Diallo and Iman were just about to head out when I stopped them.

"Wait for me!" I yelped, standing side by side with the tan-furred, green-eyed cub.

Diallo scoffed in annoyance as his amber eyes fell onto me, and I glared back at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, dingbat." I said with an eye roll. "I didn't come here for you."

"Go bother someone else, hippo breath."

I was about to tell him something, but Iman's paw held each of us back and my words were caught in my throat and instead, a mellow sigh escaped.

"Let her tag alone if she wants." he said with an assuring smile.

I looked back cockily at Diallo, who scowled in return. He always acted like a brat whenever he didn't get his way. Whatever, he'll get over it.

"Aren't you guys gonna get Ashanti?" I asked.

"She's out with Mom." Iman answered. "I think she'll be busy the whole morning."

"Good," Diallo frowned. "I don't want her around anyway."

"Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the den this morning?" I asked mockingly.

"I hate Ashanti," the brown cub snapped. "She's annoying and stubborn, and she never listens to me."

This wasn't uncommon but the way he said it, with such immense hatred for her told me that he wasn't going to get over it anytime soon.

"Says you…" I joked.

"Just shut up and follow me." Diallo said impatiently as he sped off.

We followed him up until he stopped at this very peculiar place. The lands were parched and thirsty, and it was littered with hundreds of abandoned termite mounds.

"What is this place?" I inquired as I carefully stepped over an uprooted tree.

"The Outlands…" Diallo answered, his voice in awe as he looked around. "Our parents grew up here."

"Really?" Iman scoffed. "It doesn't look like a really nice place to live."

"Well they did! And I heard that _hyenas_ used to live here." the chocolate prince said with a sly grin.

I just knew he wanted to start some trouble. I grew nervous as I saw shadows start to disappear and reappear around us. My senses perked a bit and I could hear faint chuckling in the distance.

"I-uh-I think we better go." I said hesitantly as I scampered away.

Diallo barricaded me, an impatient scowl wide on his face.

"Don't be a punk, Shani!" he scoffed. "Now let's go!"

"Diallo," Iman added in my defense. "I think you better listen to her. I'm starting to hear them too."

"Listen!" Diallo roared impatiently. "If you two babies wanna wuss out, just go home. I don't need you guys anyway!"

"Fine, you jerk!" I shot back at him angrily.

I readied to turn away and leave this loser to die out here, but Iman stopped me.

"We can't leave him here by himself," he said at a hushed volume.

"Why not?" I chided. "He knows _everything_, right?"

"But what if he gets hurt?"

I stopped talking for a bit and considered what he said.

"Just stick with him until he leaves," he smiled, brushing his paw against mines. "It's a bit scary, but we have each other, right?"

I looked bashfully at the ground as my cheeks grew a fiery red. I agreed and soon we were on our way. We were blanketed in sweltering heat from the morning sun.

"What are you three doing here?" a male voice asked, that startled the three of us.

We turned around to see former king Simba towering over us, with a stern look on his face.

"It wasn't very smart to linger into here," he scolded. "There's a lot of hungry animals in here that'd hunt you down in a heartbeat."

Hunt…_**HUNT**_! I almost forgot about the hunt!

"I-I uh gotta go!" I blurted, running back towards the Pridelands. "I forgot about the hunt!"

"The hunt, eh?!" Simba asked me with a cocked eyebrow. "I didn't know it was so early this year."

"Yeah, Mr. Simba-Sir." I said with a smile. "The birds migrated home a lot earlier than we thought they would."

"Well this should be interesting. We'll come with you."

"Aww come on, Grandpa!" Diallo moaned. "Why do we have to watch these sissies take down stupid, stinking birds all day?!"

"Those _sissies_ will be hunting for you once you become king." Simba scolded jokingly. "So you better start treating them with respect, kiddo—or else you'll starve."

"Yeah, Diallo." I scoffed, rooted to Simba's side.

We head towards the grasslands to meet up with the group of lionesses.

"You're late," Mom scolded sharply. "You're not making a very good impression, young lady."

I rolled my eyes and assumed position right between Doli and Ashanti.

"It took you long enough," scowled Doli as she fastened her eyes on her target: a tall black and white ibis that leisurely walked a few yards away without a care.

"Shut up and just crouch," I snided impatiently.

In unison, all three of us crouched slowly into the long stalks of faded green grass and focused our eyes on three different targets. A horde of birds that flew home from migration flocked in hordes by the grasslands where we crouched, and where our parents, friends, and rulers watched our every move.

"Now!" commanded Doli, making Ashanti and I leap from our hiding spots and head for our prey. My target caught sight of me when I leapt from the shrubs and he took off. He was about a yard up and I looked up at him in disappointment.

"No, don't let him get away!" my mother cheered. "Shani, you can do this!"

I looked at her unsurely, but she nodded her head in approval and I whipped my focus back onto the ibis which escaped and I schemed quickly before he could get away. I bolted towards the ibis again and once I was a few feet away from him, I leapt about a yard into the air and my paws caught onto his legs and brought him down. He was flapping his wings frantically and his black and white feathers were in disarray as he found himself barreling into the ground, unable to escape my hold. He fell to the ground and I did the rest. I watched my mother and the others do this type of stuff when they were hunting close to me. All of this was practically embedded in my memory by now. Ashanti leapt for her intended target, but made a slight mistake and her plan backfired, sending her tumbling and her prey flying away to safety.

"_**Time!**_" Vitani shouted, making the three of us turn around and head back to the pride.

The area was buzzed with cheers and squeals. Mom rushed to Doli and I both as nuzzled each one of us.

"I'm so proud of you two." she cooed. "You'll make wonderful hunters."

"Thank you, Mom." I purred, the bird's carcass still secured in my forepaw.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Ashanti with both her parents.

"You did great, Sweetheart." Kiara said with a proud smile.

"But I didn't catch anything," Ashanti muttered, her cheeks wet with tears of defeat.

"This is just a silly little hunt," Kovu insisted, bringing the weeping cub into his arms. "I'll tell you what? Every afternoon, we'll practice together, so you can take on some of _my_ hunting genes, cause obviously, your mother's lessons haven't been paying off."

Kiara cocked an eyebrow and approached him playfully while Ashanti trotted alongside them. Ashanti was my best friend, and I loved her like a sister, but I also had an utter repugnance towards her that'd pop up at times like this. Whenever I saw her light up with happiness as her father played with her and tussled her pelt, I'd feel a fiery sensation of envy rush to my head, and I'd just quickly scamper off, so no one could see my tears. I didn't understand how Ashanti could spend time with her father whenever she pleased, but mine had to die before I was born. It was a selfish thing to think of at the time, but without my father's presence in our little family of three, the equilibrium in my life suddenly went awry and everything was odd and out of sync.

"Shani, darling, what's wrong?" my mother asked me with concern. "You've been spacing out for a bit."

I shook my head, ridding myself of all those selfish thoughts that plagued my conscience. But I couldn't help but have that one thought linger in the back of mind as to why my father was gone and why was it so difficult for them to tell me the truth. I ran off towards the waterhole when no one was looking just so I could vent. When I heard rustling in the grass, I assumed it was just Doli or Mom coming to get me or scold me for running away, but my heart skipped a beat once I recognized the familiar baby-faced cub who came to meet me.

"I-Iman?" I stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run off, and I decided to follow you," he grinned modestly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Were you crying?"

"No!" I retorted defensively.

"Shani, I know something's bothering you. Just tell me."

"Just some family problems…" I scoffed.

"Oh…" he sighed, his paw fidgeting below him. "Is it your Mom?"

"No…"

"Doli's getting on your nerves."

"No…it's my father…"

Iman gulped nervously, regretting that he even badgered me about the subject.

"Well, it really sucks that he's not here with you, but you still have an awesome mom, and a really funny sister, and it's better than nothing—right?"

"I guess so," I smiled bashfully.

"Besides, I'm always here for you too if you need me…"

"I'll keep that in mind…_**Mangy Mane**_." I teased playfully before I ran off and Iman trailed right behind me.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda mehh. Shani doesn't really have that much conflict so early on into the story, so give it some time. xD Ashanti's segment will be a lot more dramatic. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 17: Deception!

**So I just realized I never did a reviewer response for this story. How incredibly selfish on my part. -_- Anyway, let's start! :D**

**- comicfan209: Yes, she's a very concerned mother. Nevertheless, she loves all her cubs with equal love and care. I feel she's a bit OOC in some parts of the story, so I'm trying to fix that. Thanks for reading!**

**- Guest: The ham in the sandwich… XD Awww, that was adorable. Poor Iman. :( Thanks for reading! **

**- Born to be Awesome: Hah, thanks! :)**

**- Sundusk: Finally, someone noticed it! I was begin to think no one recognized that! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

~17~

**ASHANTI'S POV**

"I'm sorry, Ashanti." Zazu sighed dejectedly. "Isabis hasn't been herself lately. I doubt she'd want to come with you to…errr…wherever you were heading out to."

"The waterhole," I answered with a cheeky smile.

"Well, try your best." he continued with a weary groan. "But she's been so desolate and hard to talk to lately."

"Will do,"

Zazu shrugged before he flew off to whatever he had to do, and I leapt into the tree. I crept carefully along the skinny little branches as they sunk with each little step I took.

"Isa!" I cried out. "Come on, Isa! You've been MIA for _**DAYS**_."

Once I was about twenty feet off the ground, I recognized the glum little bird that curled into a ball facing opposite from me.

"_**Wake up!**_" I ordered. "We're going out."

"I don't feel like it," she groaned wearily.

I don't know what got her so angry, but it must've been a huge deal for her. I'd never seen Isa so solemn in all my life.

"I'm not gonna let you stay here and be all mad at the world like a grumpy old lady."

"I'm not grumpy and I'm _**NOT**_ old," the blue hornbill growled loud enough for me to hear as she uprooted herself from her sleeping spot.

"That's more like it!" I said with a wide grin. "Besides, I got a surprise for you."

"This better be good, Ashanti." she smirked meagerly.

"Trust me, it _will _be."

We leapt back onto ground level, Isa gracefully landing in front of me. Her eyes were lifeless and she'd give an occasional sigh of boredom every few minutes or so.

* * *

"We've been walking for 5 minutes and you haven't even spoken a word!" I exclaimed with a bit of concern. "What's the matter my little feathered femme?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Come on, you're _Isa_! You were _born_ to blabber."

"I will _**not**_ have that label. Just because I'm a majordomo's daughter doesn't make me talkative."

"Fine, be a prude, Isa."

She fidgeted a bit in her spot, a bit uncomfortable with her silent trance. She fought to keep her beak closed and I knew she was ready to bust any minute.

"Boy troubles?" I smirked playfully, nudging her in the back.

"_**NO!**_" she barked defensively, dashing away from me.

Gotcha' now bird.

"Stop lying, Isa." I tittered. "You got Bolt written _**all**_ over your face. So tell me, what did he do?"

She turned away, scoffing arrogantly.

"It's none of your business," she scowled. "But I can assure you what he did was unforgivable and I will never speak _of_ him again, let alone _to_ him."

"Come Isa, what did he do?!" I moaned impatiently.

"So, are you taking me to my surprise or are you going to keep badgering me with these stupid questions all day?"

My ears perked and I sprung back onto my feet. I was so caught up in Isa's personal affairs that I'd nearly forgotten _**why**_ I reeled her out of her nest in the first place.

"Right, uh…follow me." I laughed forcefully as I darted through the grass and she followed. In a few minutes, everything seemed familiar to Isa and she roused out of her melancholy state, her eyes darting about with curiosity.

"We're going to _their_ lair, aren't we?" she asked with a rising smile as she gripped onto my shoulder blade.

I nodded with a smile wide on my muzzle and we took off with full speed. But just then, the sounds of grass rustling and voices calling my name caught our attention. We turned about face and noticed Iman and Shani rushing towards us, while Diallo unenthusiastically trailed behind the duo. He hasn't talked to me since that last encounter we had while Daddy got his morning report. Whatever. The big baby will get over it sooner or later.

"Where are you heading?" Shani panted, short of breath.

"We were just heading to the lair." Isa chimed.

The two froze and Diallo shot from the back where he kept to himself.

"If she wants to get killed, let her go," he said in a demanding roar to Shani and Iman, who backed away. "But I'm not letting her put your lives in danger."

"Give it a rest, Princey, but they have mouths of their own!" Isa retorted in our defense. "So let _**them**_ decide."

"Yeah, so what will it be?" I asked them with a cocked brow.

After a few moments of consideration, they approached Isa and I, a curious grin etched across each of their faces.

"Sorry, Diallo." I smirked. "Looks like majority rules. Either you can come with us or you can plod along back to Pride Rock all alone."

He looked a bit peeved and reluctantly agreed to tag along. Content, the five (well four…) of us headed to the lair, where the female laid on her stomach, scribbling those foreign marks into those weird _book _things. When she heard the grass part, she flinched a bit, but her rosy lips widened into a warm smile when she spotted my face.

"You're back!" she cooed. "…And you've brought your friends."

She steadied herself onto her knees, slowly creeping towards us. Iman and Shani backed away slightly, while Diallo surveyed whatever he had to by himself.

"He's acing rather distant," Isa commented under her breath. "Something seems incredibly fishy about what he's doing."

"He'll be fine," I responded nonchalantly as I scavenged through more of those _books_. "Now let's have some fun."

We darted in unison from the tent and looked around the lair to see what else they had to do for fun. There wasn't really anything that was worth worrying about, and almost nothing could be heard but the faint crackling of the bonfire that was set up right by the heart of their home.

"Don't be scared," Jeanette purred to a tense Iman, who backed away when she approached.

Her soft fingers traced against his fur and brushed upwards against his dark auburn mane, and suddenly, everything didn't seem so bad. Jeanette smiled with a look of relief swept across her face at the sight. Something didn't seem right, however. A mysterious scent filled my nose, and I heard rustling in the shrubs around us. I flinched a bit, fearing that someone found out about our little journey, but things got a lot worse when we saw another one of the male humans from last time lurk out of the bushes and fasten his honey colored irises onto us. He held this weird stick in his hands, and he aimed it straight at us. We were totally clueless about what it was and how it worked, but before we could find out, Jeanette barricaded him from us and managed to aim the peculiar looking shaft away from us.

"What's wrong with you?!" she scowled. "And where's Father?"

"He's out hunting game." the male responded, jerking away from her. "I decided to come back to check on things, and it's a good thing I did."

Jeanette's sneer only intensified at his words and she turned away.

"I don't get it, you're nearly killed by these stupid lions, and you're still willing to hang around these things? What's it gonna take for you to realize you're dealing with dangerous animals? _**A missing limb?!**_"

"You wouldn't understand," she responded with a frustrated scoff. "You're such a trigger-happy moron and you'd kill anything without even considering if they had a family of their own."

The male grew even more frustrated and narrowed his eyes impatiently as he pushed her away and headed towards me.

"They're cubs," the female foreigner continued sternly. "Are you really willing to kill a pack of perfectly harmless cubs?"

His lips drew back, and a frustrated groan passed through his clenched teeth. He looked at us once more, and to our surprise, his mouth relaxed from its bitter sneer and he stretched out his hand to meet us. We exchanged looks of bizarreness and curiosity, and after a few moments, we accepted his truce and nestled ourselves into his grip. Jeanette beamed proudly from the sidelines, knowing that finally, someone understood what she felt. However, a loud roar belted through the tranquil atmosphere, bringing all of us into panic. Daddy bolted through the grass, with Mommy, Grandpa, Aunt Tani, and Efia behind them. Even Zazu came along, perched on Dad's shoulder…and neither of them looked too happy. Jeanette and the male creature looked on as the adult lions peered closer at them. Daddy, who was usually so calm and collective, was smoldering with rage as he cornered the two targets. Kiara and Efia rushed to us, nuzzling all of us cubs while Zazu glided to Isa, a stern glower stiffening on his beak.

"Daddy, it's not what it looks like!" she barked in our defense. "We wound up here by accident."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Isabis," Zazu retorted with his wings crossed. "All of you children are in serious trouble!"

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

Kovu looked at them once more. He scanned each and every orifice of these strange aliens who'd brought so much trouble to his quiet lands. The thought that his sister nearly died in the hands of these monsters riled him up even more, and he now hungered to give a killing blow to the near-murderers. Without their weapons, Andrew and Jeanette were powerless against the wrath of the might king. But suddenly, Kovu's focus drew towards the quivering and fearful cubs who looked on from the safe clutch of their relieved mothers. He was caught in a dramatic limbo―let them go, and frighten his cubs no more, or kill the intruders, putting a definite end to their reign of terror, and giving Vitani the justice he felt she deserved.

"_I would be no different to them,_" he thought to himself.

He looked at them, and only emitted a threatening snarl before he turned away.

"All of you, follow me…" he ordered without a hint of emotion in his voice, disappearing into the stalks of grass without further notice.

The others followed the angry king, the cubs tucked their tails between their legs as they began the long, shameful trek towards Pride Rock. Ashanti was puzzled as to how Kovu managed to know their whereabouts in so little time.

"But everyone was here…" she muttered faintly under her breath. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Then it hit her. Diallo. His introvert demeanor, his disinterest to stay with the rest of the pack, his sudden disappearance right after they'd arrived at the lair. All of these characteristics he displayed just before Kovu arrived whirled around in her head as she tried to put the pieces together. But as the group arrived back to Pride Rock, Diallo emerged from the den, a remorseless grin wide on his creamy tan muzzle, and his eyes fixed onto the young golden lioness as she sadly trotted behind her father as he made his way up the rocky stairway. Her eyes caught onto him, and she gasped in shock.

"_**IT WAS HIM ALL ALONG!**_" the betrayed cub growled to herself.

* * *

**Long, overdue chapter. :P I'm sorry guys. Just had some school stuff I had to sort out. This might be the last update in a while for me, so don't be surprised if I don't update as quickly as I did this summer. But I'll try my best! :(**


	19. Chapter 18: Journey to the Outlands

**Well I began working on this since Sandy hit. This was on hiatus for a while. :O I am so sorry, guys! :(**

**Born to Be Awesome: Thanks! And don't worry, you'll hear from Isabis again in a few chapters (probably 2 or 3). :)**

**NibbytheHedgehog: Glad you like her! I missed writing this story so much! Once I find the plot I wrote out, updates should be a lot more frequent.**

**AtlanticRose: Aww, sorry about that! :( I'm glad you like the plot and the characters! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Kratos-god-slayer-101: Welcome back, buddy! Thanks for keeping up despite the extremely annoying delays (my fault :S)! :)**

**I'd also like to give a thanks to ZeroUnitRGB for all of his helpful comments/criticisms. I promise that I'll respond to all of your concerns as soon as I have the chance to, but I'm literally neck deep in apps, scholarships and homework. :P Christmas Break was kinda the only day I had free, so I just managed to update these two stories. I apologize for the tardiness in replying. I don't want you to think that I'm ignoring you or anything, because your stuff is actually helpful! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~18~

**IMAN'S POV**

"I can't believe you told on us!" Ashanti said between clenched teeth.

She and Shani were on the other side of the cave, while Diallo and I rooted ourselves to the opposite side. They both donned looks of anger and betrayal on account of Diallo's actions, while he himself, despite all the negative attention drawn towards him, felt absolutely no remorse. As much as I despised him for what he did, he _was_ my brother, and it wouldn't be fair for him to deal with all this stress with no allies. I absolutely adored Ashanti as well, and it was incredibly difficult choosing a side. Frankly, I wish they would just stop this stupid rivalry and bury the hatchet already.

"Serves you right for being an idiot," Diallo remarked snidely as he turned away.

Ashanti and Shani growled underneath their breath, turning about face tending to their own matters while Diallo and I tended to ours. It was sad seeing our friendships crumble at the hands of some silly little fight that shouldn't have happened in the first place. I plopped onto the hard floor, a weary groan passing through my muzzle, hoping a quick nap would drown my thoughts. As I gracefully waltzed into a peaceful slumber, I was roused yet again by the sound of heavy paws thudding against the den's base. I meagerly looked up, and noticed the figure.

"Aunt Tani," Ashanti said with a rising grin, resulting with a prompt scoff from Diallo.

Nevertheless, all four of us padded towards her, eager of what she wanted to tell us. She looked a lot more serious than usual, and her usual cynical smirk was replaced with a glower of austerity and her sapphire shaded eyes narrowed and locked sternly on us four cubs.

"What you three did was reckless and just plain stupid," she started firmly. "I expected so much better for you cubs…especially you, Ashanti."

Ashanti ears perked up and she tried to form a suitable response to retaliate with, but she was too shameful to even look our aunt in the eye and soon, her head sunk lower and she faced the ground, overwhelmed with immense guilt.

"Look, I'm sorry. We don't punish you guys to hurt your feelings or anything," the lioness continued, her voice growing a bit calmer. "We tell you these things because we love you, and we care about you a lot. You could've been killed that day if Diallo hadn't done what he did."

At that moment, Ashanti's gaze rose from the ground and darted towards Diallo's direction, and her lips curled into a vicious sneer.

"You may feel a bit angry at your brother, Ashanti." Aunt Tani explained, taking note of the golden cub's newfound hostility. "But in time, you'll thank him for what he's done. You guys could've been hurt badly."

"But they were so nice, Tani." Shani insisted. "Why would they want to hurt us?"

Vitani paused, and her eyes slowly shifted to the left. Her leg parted just a bit from her left side, revealing an aged, but still incredibly creepy scar that adorned her side. I noticed that Vitani had a bit of a limp sometimes whenever she ran and she had to stop when hunting sessions became too vigorous.

"D-did they do this to you?" I stammered in disbelief.

Vitani nodded and we looked away, while Diallo flashed a cocky grin our way.

"I'm doing just fine," she concluded, exiting from the den. "But anymore injuries they inflict can wind up fatal. Please stay away from them."

We all exchanged looks, our lips drawn back in guilt. We all gazed at the mouth of the den, our eyes never leaving from the non-stop commotion that took place outside. We hungered to taste the crisp autumn air once more, but we knew that we acted foolishly and we'd miss out on a lot of what was happening for the weeks to come. Defeated, we scurried back into far walls of the cave to begin our first day of isolation.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

The weeks flew by and the cold winters were finally winding to a close. The drafts grew less frequent, and the first slight instances of spring began to show up unannounced. The cubs were finally free to leave the cave once more to roam and play, not that they needed it much anymore. Doli had just recently had her first hunt, and Shani and Ashanti tagged behind her and the rest of the hunting party, anticipated their own hunts, which would take place in the months to come. Diallo and Ashanti's rivalry only worsened since the incident, and Iman reluctantly stayed by his side, knowing he needed a friend in times like this. One day in particular, they were sprawled across the den's floor, and just as Diallo emitted a bored sigh, his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet.

"What is it?" Iman inquired, meeting eyes with his energized littermate.

"I'm going back to the Outlands, you in?" the brown furred lion proposed, padding north.

"You're kidding!"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?!"

With that, he readied to swerve around Iman, but he quickly barricaded him from going any further.

"What gives, Iman?!" the older cub growled impatiently. "Get out of my way!"

"We _just_ got our privileges back!" he retorted. "_**Don't ruin it for us!**_"

"Then keep your trap shut while I'm gone…"

He pushed Iman out of the way and looked back at him once more. Iman remained firmly rooted in his spot and refused to be swayed by his brother's persuasive grin.

"I always thought you'd be the braver of the bunch―us being the only boys and all," he sighed, triggering a slightly softened glare by Iman. "But I guess I was wrong…"

Iman growled under his breath and turned away, trying not to give in.

"Leave your poor, stupid, defenseless brother in the hands of whatever's lurking in those _scary_ lands."

"_Oh Brother…_"

"When you guys find my body, make sure to bury me at the front of Pride Rock, and sprinkle yellow chrysanthemums on my grave. Tell Mom not to cry too hard. And try not to feel too guilty, Iman. It wasn't your fault…I―."

"**Alright, geez! I'll go with you! Just shut up already!**"

"That a boy!" Diallo smirked, creeping out of sight. "Follow me―quick!"

Iman reluctantly complied and the two set off before anyone could figure out what happened. They made their way towards the territory that stood just beyond the borders of the luscious lands, but their eyes caught sight of a familiar scene.

"Oh great," Diallo scoffed at the sight of the three girls. "Just ignore them."

Surely enough, Ashanti, Shani and Isabis were lingering somewhere, whispering to each other while taking quick glances at their direction.

"Come on, Diallo, what's the worst that could happen?" Iman inquired with a wry grin.

He responded with a sulk, but padded after him nevertheless.

"_He's right here, Shani._" Isa giggles.

"_Yeah, don't chicken out now!_" Ashanti adds, pushing the stammering cub forward.

Shani approaches, breaking from the trio of friends and comes towards Iman. He inches back just a few paces while Ashanti and Isa are trying hard to shush each other's laughs and Diallo is trying even harder to hold his lunch down.

"So…err, Iman, I was thinking." she began with a nervous laugh. "I was wondering if…maybe you'd like to hang out sometime?"

"But we hang out all the time." he responded stupidly, not hinting at her suggestion.

"You know…_alone_?"

At that moment, he swallows hard.

"…S-s-sure?" he falters unsurely.

Good answer. A wide grin comes across her muzzle and the other girls squeal with excitement behind her.

"Can we _pleaaasseeee _get outta here before I barf?!" Diallo blurts out impatiently.

Iman flashes an apologetic smile and Shani gets red in the face before Diallo grabs him by the nape and drags him along.

"_**How does this afternoon sound?!**_" Shani bellows towards me once the boys are a few yards away.

"_**Fine with me!**_" the beige cub shouts a few decibels higher.

"That was by the far the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Diallo scoffs as Iman meets him the eye.

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Oh puh-lease,"

He bats his eyes and puckers his lips.

"_How does this evening sound?_" he mocks in poor falsetto.

He grabs his young brother by the cheeks and pretends to give him kisses.

"_I love you more than the moon and stars, Iman. I want to kiss you, cutesy-wutesy._ _**Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!**_"

"_**Knock it off!**_" the frustrated cub retorts, wrestling out of his grip. "Shani and I are just friends!"

"You're kidding, right? Did you see how all over you she was back there?"

"Shani's _**your**_ mate."

"Oh please, you can have her. She's such a pain in the butt."

"Quit it. She's cool!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid."

"Hey, shut up for a minute." Iman snapped in a hushed tone. "Do you hear that?"

They look up then towards each other in unison. Immediately, Diallo was grabbed by the nape of his neck and lifted in the air.

"_**Mom!**_ Grandpa, _pleaseeee_ tell her to let me go!"

His plea consisted of overly widened puppy dog eyes and a protruded lower lip, but his faux routine served him no justice and he was hauled away for his daily bath. Iman and Simba laughed to themselves as Kiara and Diallo had their back-and-forth war of words as they began the slow journey back to Pride Rock.

"What is it with you and baths?"

"I don't deserve this―I'm the future king!"

"No one likes a king that smells."

"You can't do this to me! _**MOOOMMMM!**_ You're embarrassing me! _**Gah, not by the mane!**_"

Iman's smile faded away and he looked up at his grandfather.

"You remind me more of your uncle Kopa each day," he said heartily.

Iman responded with a flattered smirk and turned away, emitting a woeful sigh. Simba knew something was wrong and was ready to press the cub until he told him.

"Why so serious, kid?" he inquired, scooping the growing cub into his forearm.

"_**Grandpa, stop that!**_" Iman retorted impatiently. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"You're never too old to rough around with your granddad." the aging gold lion insisted.

Nevertheless, he lowered the youth back to the ground.

"But in all seriousness…do you have a minute or two?"

Simba's face softened as he approached the cub at eye level.

"Sure, sport. What's bothering you?"

Iman's gaze strayed towards the ground; he took a deep breath, and then fought to look back at his grandfather.

"Wanna think about it?" the golden lion proposed, taking note of his grandson's nervousness.

"That'd be great."

The two agreed to walk to the waterhole while Iman recollected his thoughts. Once they arrived, the usual lively buzz and commotion seemed to die.

"_Perfect…_" Iman thought to himself.

He was suddenly roused out of his thoughts when he saw his grandfather crane his neck towards the pool of refreshing, clear water. Once he perked back up, his somewhat dull amber eyes fixed onto his grandson's shuffling paws.

"So, what's on your mind, Iman?"

"Well, err…" he began, red in the face. "You see, what if I told you that I was having a problem with a…a-ummm..._**a girl**_?!"

Simba nearly choked on his water upon hearing this.

"W-what?!" he faltered.

Iman turned away from his direction with an annoyed scoff.

"_**See, this is why I should've never told you!**_"

"No-no, kid! It was just a bit unexpected."

Once he got his demeanor in check, he began the first of what would be many _very-special_ conversations in the years to come.

"So, what about this _girl_ has got you acting so erratic?"

"Erra-wha?"

"You know…crazy, different in behavior―possibly in _lervvvv_?"

"Grandpa! Well…she's so nice, smart, she can just kick her paws back and be one of the boys…literally the perfect _imaginary_ lioness you could ever meet…b-but, we'll never be together."

"Imaginary, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Well why's this relationship with this imaginary girl so impossible―you know, aside from the fact that she's imaginary?"

"Cause…she's getting married to someone else."

"Ohhhhh…" Simba sighed. "I see now. Well, Iman, the best I can tell you is to keep your head up and never say never."

"I'll try," Iman responded dolefully.

"I'm sorry, kid, but my father never really told me about these things…well he never got a chance to. The only father figures I truly had could care less about these sorts of things. Once your Grandma showed up, I guess sparks just flew and we realized we were meant to be together. Perhaps you should've ask your parents about this?"

"Like they'd care." Iman scoffs bitterly.

He turns away, flipping over a rock with his forepaw and locks his angry glare on the ground.

"Diallo's the oldest and Ashanti's the youngest, and I'm just stuck in the middle. I'm not important at all!"

Simba's facial expression hardened and he approached the melancholy teen.

"Now you _**know**_ that's not true!" he retorted sternly. "Iman, you matter just as much to your parents as your other siblings. Besides, being in the middle isn't _that_ bad. There's tons of good things that are always in the middle."

"Like what?"

"Like…hmmm…when the hunting party brings in a wildebeest and you always chew through the bone to get to the marrow?"

"The marrow _is_ pretty good." Iman said with a bashful chuckle.

"And isn't the best part of a beetle the creamy filling in between that crunchy shell?"

The cub retched a bit at the thought of eating a beetle, triggering a sheepish laugh from his grandfather.

"Aside from that, it doesn't matter now, Iman. You're still young and have a lot of time before you worry about these sort of things. Live your cubhood while you still can!"

"I feel kinda better now…" Iman said with a meager smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I just hope things work out for you and Shani."

"Shani?! This is _**NOT**_ about Shani!"

"Well who else could it be?" Simba joked. "The only other female here is your sister…"

"It's just a _what-if_ sort of predicament. You know what I mean!"

"Whatever you say, kid. Just stay out of trouble."

He winked at him before he made his way back home. Not too far along, Diallo emerged from the shrubs and approached his lone brother.

"What do you want?" he moaned in annoyance.

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot about our plans?" Diallo said with a toothy grin.

Iman immediately remembered and steadied himself onto his four paws.

"Now let's get outta here. It's almost sunset!"

Iman rooted himself to the ground, not moving for a moment, remembering the plans he had for this evening.

"Diallo," he shouted out to his brother who was by now a few feet away.

With an impatient look plastered across his face, he turned around and glared at his younger brother.

"What now?!"

"Could we possibly stay for a few minutes and head back?"

"Well why would we do that? We have so much to explore."

After a pause, Diallo narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's Shani isn't it?"

The comment triggered a forced laugh from the younger of the boys.

"Who's more important, Iman? Your older brother or some dumb girl?"

Iman thought to himself, recalling Simba's conversation with him.

"_You're still young and have a lot of time before you worry about these sort of things. Live your cubhood while you still can!_"

At that moment, he looked up at his brother, flashing a mischievous smile and said,

"Well what are we waiting for? _**The Outlands aren't gonna explore themselves!**_"

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I'll include bits of it in Diallo's segment. I added that whole thing with Simba because he isn't here as often as he should be. Nor is Nala. That'll change soon. **

**Thanks for reading, guys! Happy Holidays and have a safe and prosperous New Year! :)**


	20. Chapter 19: The Truth

**I haven't written anything in a while. :P For a moment, I somewhat lost all passion of writing Lion King stories and took a hiatus from this site. In the meantime, I was finalizing my applications, polishing up my drawing skills, just taking a short breather after such a stressful period. Anywho, I'm just glad to be back and doing what I love. **

**AtlantisRose: Aww, thanks. Also thank you for the kind wishes. Sandy did hit a lot harder than I expected it to. But we're pulling through! :D**

**BornToBeAwesome: Hey! XD Thanks for reading and I hope you had a happy holiday too. **

**ZeroUnitRGB: I wanted to make Simba a bit more laidback once his grandchildren came into the picture. I always pictured him being a chill granddad and ditching that ridiculous SP-era stick-in-the-mud persona and his unusually overprotective method of parenting he enforced on Kiara. Then again, Disney seems to have a habit of turning all their male characters into stuffy, overbearing worrywarts once they settle down and become parents! xD And I've checked out your story. I didn't have a lot of time to read it all at once, my apologies! :P I'll be sure to review regularly once my schedule becomes less demanding! :)**

* * *

~19~

**DIALLO'S POV**

"Well, well, well," I smirked. "Looks like Iman decided to act like a big boy for once."

"Shut up," Iman scoffed in retaliation. "Let's just get back before nightfall."

He trailed behind me and we begin our journey to the unknown lands. We had seen them before. As cubs. Mere balls of fluff that contained colossal bouts of energy and curiosity unheard of for our age. Unable to venture the lands, we could only appease our burning desire with quick glimpses and stories of the past told from the Aunt Tani or Efia's points of view. Now, we were all alone. We didn't have any annoying girls or prying grandfathers to stop us now. We neared closer to the outskirts of the Pridelands and my heart began to race feverishly. To think Dad graced these very terrains when he was our age. Now all these years later, his two sons had come to venture the abandoned lands themselves.

"How are we gonna get through?" Iman inquired.

I looked ahead and noticed we had come to a ledge that towered several feet over the swollen river. It was usually calm around this time of year, but the early foretells of an early and harsh spring storm were among us. This place would be an absolute wreck by the end of the week.

"Look, over there." Iman whispered, rousing me out of my thoughts.

I looked in his direction and notice an uprooted tree―serving as a temporary passageway. I beamed widely and cut in front of him. He passed me a bitter scowl, but still trailed right behind me. Once we approached the sodden log, Iman winced unsurely.

"You know, this doesn't look too sturdy, Diallo." he pointed out.

"And your point is?" I guffawed, supporting myself onto the walkway.

I took two steps and realized that Iman's suspicions were partially true―but I wasn't willing to admit I was wrong in front of my little brother. What kind of king would I be?

"Come on, Iman!" I ordered sternly. " We don't have all night."

He muttered something under his breath, but complied nevertheless. But once he placed one paw on the rickety path, he immediately retracted it and stood his ground. I shoot him an angry glare and he caved in―even though the anxiety that sprung upon his face was hard to ignore. We hurriedly dashed through the log and into the Outlands.

"See?! We made it!" I cheered happily. "Now was that so bad?"

"I wasn't _that_ scared." Iman insisted.

"Well don't pull that girly stuff anymore. We're Outlanders now."

We puff up our chests simultaneously until both of our lungs give out. From there, we took off in a bout of laughter and excitement.

"What do we do first?" Iman proposed.

"I don't know…" I respond fervently. "There's so much to cover. Could we even do it all in one night?"

"Beats me. But are we gonna sit here and talk about it? Or are we gonna shut up and go exploring?"

* * *

Now _**this**_ was the Iman I knew and loved. After a few hours of aimless wandering, it was pitch dark. The only light to aid our adventure was the silver, lustrous glow of the moon. he leapt towards the abandoned caverns and I immediately followed.

"Do you think Dad was here?" Iman asked in awe.

"Duh, stupid." I sneered jokingly. "He was the prince. He could be wherever he wanted to be."

I surveyed a termite mound in the corner of my eye. _Must've been the hundredth one since we got here._

"Come on, Iman. Let's go see what else is here…"

But our journey comes to a screeching halt when Iman's terrified cry rung out in the vast caves.

"Iman!" I belt out in terror.

I turn about face, but I don't see him anywhere.

"Iman, enough joking around!"

Silence.

_Great Kings, Mom and Dad are going to _**kill **_me! They'll skin me alive! _

Before I could blink, two larger cats speed in front of me.

"I reckon you're looking for _this_…" one of the voices teased.

His tail unfurled from his captive's maw and Iman let out a whoosh of breath. Iman broke from the stranger's hold and made a break for it. I immediately followed. We were out of the cave and planned to make a beeline towards home, but a force rooted onto my tail and I collapsed onto the dry dirt terrain.

"_**What do you want with us?!**_" Iman roared, trying his best to sound intimidating.

"Where's your manners, Princie?" a second voice mocked. "We're just old friends trying to reconnect―that's all."

"**Who are you guys?**" I growled sharply.

At this point, my claws were extracted and my teeth were bared. It served no justice since our captors weren't fazed at all by us. The two cocked their heads and the moon's soft glimmer revealed the identities of the two.

"**You two!**"

"What do you want?!" Iman snapped ferociously.

"Don't flatter yourself, Shrimp." Nassor taunted. "We came for Diallo."

_Me_? Why me?

"Oh yeah, how come?" I questioned.

"Just wanted to do some catching up, buddy." Sura added urbanely.

"Diallo, you **actually** talked to these guys?" Iman asked, even though it sounded more like a scolding.

I ignored him, but ensured that I wanted nothing to do with the malicious duo.

"**No way! **My dad told me _**everything**_ that happened! Now get lost before bad things happen!"

"Daddy told you everything, eh?" Nassor grinned, bringing me close to his cheek. "Say, Sura. Do you think Daddy Kovu told his loyal little son about how he might not be future king _after all_?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"No…you're lying!" I insist, my mind clouded in denial. "Now let us go! **We never want to see you again!**"

Nassor and Sura looked at us and quickly let us go.

"Think what you want, but it's the truth!" they added smugly.

"_Let's get outta here…_" Iman murmured to me.

I obliged and we began a slow and silent march back to Pride Rock.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

"Iman, do you think what Nassor and Sura said is true?" Diallo asked.

Iman couldn't help but notice how different he sounded. He was vulnerable, frightened, scared―a side he'd never seen of his brother before.

"Of course not." he assured his elder brother. "Nassor and Sura are just a bunch of liars."

The two cubs ascended up the path towards the den, too shaken up by the past episode to worry about their parents' reaction to their late return. Once they arrived, Kiara and Kovu dove towards them.

"Where were you two?" the maize lioness scolded. "We were worried sick."

"W-well we were ummm…just…" Iman stammered on.

"Mom…is it true?" Diallo uttered.

Kiara and Kovu's glares softened and they exchanged looks before focusing their attention back to their son.

"Is…_what_ true, son?" Kovu probed with a raised brow.

"_Is it true what they said…about me not being king?_"

"Who said?"

"**It doesn't matter!**" Diallo bolts with sudden valor. "Is it true?"

By now, everyone was watching the scene unfold. Kiara looked up sadly at her mate and knew it was time to confess the secret they've been hiding from him for so long.

"Son…we've been wanting to tell you this when you were old enough to handle it appropriately..."

Diallo lurched back, the denial still flowing through his veins.

"Just say yes…just tell me that Nassor and Sura are playing a cruel trick."

"_**NASSOR AND SURA?!**_" Kovu belted in rage. "What did I tell you about―?"

"Kovu!" Kiara interjected angrily. "Diallo…we changed the rules soon after you and your three were born."

"No…"

Kiara tried to bring him into a hug, but he steered away from her.

"_**So you're telling me I'm not going to be king?!**_"

"Diallo, please. Be mature about this?" Kovu pled.

"_**Why would I be mature about this?! **_**My whole life is a lie!**"

He dashed away from his parents and planted himself into the furthest corner of the den. Kovu and Kiara looked on dejectedly while Simba greeted his woeful daughter with a solemn nuzzle.

"We've failed him, Daddy…" she choked.

"He's just a bit upset. He'll get over it soon…" the aged lion promised.

Iman, who witnessed the conflict ensue, took his eyes off of his distraught parents and noticed Shani motion towards her mother and sister in the corner of his eye.

"Shani, wait!" he hissed towards his cyan-eyed companion.

She gave him a look, but proceeded to storm away from him.

"Shani, wait up!"

She gave in to his wishes, but refused to make eye contact.

"_What's the matter? _Shani…what did I do wrong?"

"You forgot all about our plans!"

"Shani…I'm sorry!" Iman insisted. "I swear―I'll make it up to you!"

"Don't bother!" the hurt cub interjected, retreating to her typical sleeping spot.

Iman looked on wistfully as Shani buried her tear-stained face in Efia's chest and wept. At that moment, he felt something he'd never felt before. At that moment, he felt as if he harbored an underlying infatuation for his best friend since the day they first laid eyes on each other. The cub could only sigh gloomily, knowing that it was pointless loving someone who was already spoken for. He curled beside his mother's side and fell asleep there.

* * *

A few hours later, the cave was quiet and lifeless. Diallo perked up slightly, hoping not to divert any attention from the sleeping Pridelanders. He crept out of the den and back towards the Outlands. The moon was at the highest point and he was amazed at how the most boisterous spots were so mellow at these hours of the night. He pressed his nose against the terrain and tried to pick up on his and Iman's scents. Within an hour or so, he wound up back at the borders where the log was. The river swayed below him and he slowly moved across the weakening log.

The further he got, the more it creaked and stagger underneath his paws. He paused, too afraid to take another step. But when the ominous droning came into earshot. Diallo realized the log was about to give in any minute.

He yelped in fright as the passageway collapsed underneath him. In a heartbeat, he found himself submersed in the freezing waves below. He rose back to the surface and propped himself onto a large slab of bark. Just when he was beginning to lose hope, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, kid! Grab my paw!" Sura insisted.

His paw was stretched towards the edge, just a hair's length away from him. At his last whim, Diallo lunged forward and gripped onto the enemy's paw. He was lifted to safety and the two leopard siblings laid him on the ground so he could recollect himself.

"You…guys saved my life," the sodden cub gagged.

"Anything for a friend," Sura smirked.

Diallo beamed happily.

"I'm your friend?"

"Of course." Nassor insisted with a sly grin. "So…how did _**Daddy**_ react when you told him about what we said?"

Diallo was so relieved to be pulled out of the raging river that he nearly forgot about what transpired earlier. He shook himself off, looked up sadly at the leopards and began,

"He told me it was true."

"How does that feel?" Sura pondered. "How does it feel knowing your parents lied to you for so long?"

"I…feel betrayed."the teary-eyed cub answered solemnly.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, kiddo, but your parents are a bunch of lying jerks."

Diallo looked a bit unsure and fearful.

"But Dad said that―."

"Oh…you mean the same Dad that lied to you about being king?"

Diallo drew back, gazing at the ground. Nassor propped his chin with his paw and met his gaze.

"We won't lie to you. And we'll make sure that you become king as well."

"Really?" the brown cub exclaimed.

"But you gotta promise us one thing…"

"Anything!"

"When we first lived in the Pridelands, your father got rid of us once he became royalty. Left us hungry, thirsty…pretty much left us for dead."

"That's terrible."

"Indeed…Diallo, make sure you're a true friend and you cater to those who care about you.

"Of course," Diallo grinned. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

Kiara bolted from her sleep. She was breathless and scared.

"Kiara...what's wrong with you?" Kovu chided. "You'll wake the whole pride up."

"Kovu, they're back." she sighed. "The nightmares, Kovu. They're back!"

He was ready to resume his slumber, but what Kiara said next propelled him out of his weariness.

"**Diallo...he's gone!**"

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnnnn. :P **

**Happy Easter, guys! **


	21. Chapter 20: A New Leaf?

**This chapter was late because my laptop's hard drive died (presumably from overheating), but nonetheless, I apologize for the tardiness. :S This has become a habit lately. I don't like it. I'm starting college in a few weeks, so I'm squeezing in as many chapters as I can since I doubt I can get as many chapters out as I used to. But I'll try. **

**Zero Unit RBG: Thank you so much! :) I hope so too. :/**

**AtlanticRose: Haha, no prob. Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

~20~

"He had been a bit aloof lately," Ashanti smirked. "Doesn't shock me a bit that he's been conversing with the enemy like this."

Iman scowled promptly at his sister's tasteless reaction, but she took no notice. The usually silent morning was filled with the panicky royal parents barking demands, faint gossip amongst half-asleep subjects, and impromptu plans established in a sea of chaos. Search parties were banded and dispatched like clockwork and Kovu's eyes darted restlessly as he paced around the den. He'd rip open Nassor and Sura's throats himself if he could, but the malicious duo abandoned their refuge, with the young prince in tow. Iman suddenly felt an immense guilt flow through his veins—as he was the only witness aside from Diallo, and his testaments were useless now that the brothers had taken off.

"Does it not concern you at all that our brother could be anywhere right now with those villains doing who knows what?" Iman inquired with a bumped brow.

Shani, who's cheeks stained with briny tears, took to Ashanti's left side, her sea blue irises surveying him and her maw sporting an angry curl. Iman cocked his brows, pleading silently for her forgiveness, but his willingness to salvage their friendship did nothing to assuage her broken heart, and the young lioness remained bitter and desolate.

"My only concern is that in a matter of years, he'll be responsible for these lands and our lives." Ashanti added again spitefully.

"Give it a rest!" the middle cub hissed viciously. "Are you so clouded in your stupid rivalry that you don't realize Diallo is out there—possibly hurt or worse?"

"He brought it on himself." the princess scoffed. "It's about time someone knocked him off his pedestal."

"He's our brother. Granted he's jerk, but he's still our blood and we should be there for each other. How could you even say those terrible things about him so remorselessly?"

Ashanti's stern glower seemed to soften gradually once Iman uttered those words. She bowed her head and sighed, disappointed in herself for letting such trifle matters shroud her state of mind.

"You're right." she grimaced dolefully after a long pause. "And all those nasty things I said about him...and for all we know, he might not even be alive."

Shani shared a portion of her friend's remorse, fearing that the fate of her future king and mate would take a grim turn. The fierceness of her glare died once her focus roved from her onto the young prince, who's glum and fearful countenance didn't fail to melt away the resentment she had towards him. With Diallo's sudden decampment and Ashanti's long-awaited epiphany, Shani quickly realized it was better to bury the hatchet with her good friend rather than indulge in her trivial snubbing any longer.

"If this all ends well, it'll be best for you and Diallo to end this pettiness and we can start fresh again." Iman proposed with a rising grin. "I'd like for us all to be great friends again—like when we were cubs."

He passed another look at Shani, who refused to smile, but the uneasy look on her face was hard to ignore.

"That'd be great." Ashanti chirped enthusiastically.

Just as Iman passed a smile of approval to his young sister, he felt a paw brush against his left shoulder blade. Shani's face was painted with remorse and her muzzle widened into a content grin.

"Thanks, Shani." he beamed with zeal. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I already did." she purred cordially, tussling his sun-kissed red tuft and swiftly departing.

Iman darted after her, and once again―the cubs were inseparable. A fragment of yellow rays peaked just above the horizon, and the den still busied with commotion, but Kovu's loud, stern voice snapped the cubs out of their tranquil, nostalgic moment.

"We found him wandering alone just beyond the Northern Borders." Vitani reported with an unusually serious tone. "We couldn't find Nassor or Sura."

"_**Where were you?!**_" he bolted at the ball of scruffy brown fur just a few steps in front of him.

The den grew disturbingly silent as Kovu's glare grew sharper and his demands got louder.

"**Where's Nassor and Sura?**" the enraged king barked again, this time eliciting a response from the royal rebel.

"They're hiding." he responded coldly. "Don't bother looking for them, you'll never find them. I'm helping them seek refuge."

"**Diallo, stop this craziness now! I am your father and your king, now listen to me.**"

"No _you_ listen to me!" the young prince interposed with a fiery tone. "Nassor and Sura never lied to me! Nassor and Sura are my friends―my _**real**_ friends. And I'm going to see them whether you like it or not!"

Kovu's lips curled and bore his rattling teeth. He rose a paw, but Simba and Kiara quickly restrained him, while Diallo's eyes met his fuming patriarch, a remorseless grin painted across his muzzle. The pride looked on in shock, but even their surprise couldn't rival that of the three youngest pridemembers, who spectated what was just the beginning of Diallo's sudden transition.

* * *

With Diallo's rebellion growing stronger, Kovu prohibited his eldest son from leaving Pride Rock, fearing that Nassor and Sura would continue to corrupt the prince. Understandably, Diallo didn't take well to this newfound confinement and schemed to escape and meet his friends once more―unsuccessfully. Kiara's nightmares wouldn't go away and she grew fearful for the fate of all three of her children.

"This can't be a coincidence." she said breathlessly. "Something's going to happen. Kovu, our cubs are in danger!"

He'd always tell her she's worrying too much and that Diallo would soon grow out of his rebellious ways, but with each coming day, he too began to ponder the sincerity of his words. Kovu's concern for his oldest son roved onto the younger cubs as well, and they were constantly warned not to converse with the leopard brothers and not to roam too close to the borders―fearing they might show up unannounced.

"What did they even do?" Ashanti asked once day while basking on a protruded slab of rock.

"I don't know," Iman replied solemnly. "Dad won't even tell us."

"It doesn't make any sense," Shani chimed in. "But they must've done something _terrible_."

"I can only imagine what heinous things those wicked brothers did to anger Kovu so much," Isa added with a prompt humph.

The two royal siblings agreed with a nod. Ashanti's gaze wandered onto her desolate older brother, sighing to himself while two lionesses watched him from the back while two others watched from the front.

"I feel kind of bad for him," she crooned. "I wish there was something we could do to help."

"Like what?" Shani inquired with a raised brow. "That boy's a lost cause. He won't budge."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Iman said with a rising grin.

There was an ambitious flicker in Iman's sea green eyes that made it impossible for Shani to resist and she and the rest of the preteens trotted behind him, meeting with the oldest addition of their circle of friends.

"What do you losers want?" he scoffed when he saw them nearing him.

"We just wanted to keep you company." Iman said with a smile of assurance.

"I don't want to hang out with you guys. I want to hang out with Nassor and Sura."

"Well too bad." Ashanti smirked. "We're gonna stay here with you whether you like it or not."

"So suck it up!" Isa concluded with her wings folded.

Diallo swiftly turned away from the quartet, emitting an annoyed groan.

"Come on, Diallo." Iman probed. "Don't you want us to be like we were before?"

"Nooo…" the prince snapped back condescendingly.

"But it was fun." Shani pled.

"Who cares?"

"Come on, Diallo." Ashanti pressed genuinely. "I want us to be friends again. We have our differences, but I just want things to be different. I don't want to fight anymore."

Diallo still wasn't moved―but Iman noticed the glower on his brother's face began to quiver and his eyes danced around as if he was trying to avoid something. After a brief pause, he looked up and his lip quivered.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his gaze fixed to the ground. "I'm sorry…all of you."

"It's fine, Diallo." Iman assured with a proud smile. "As long as we're on good terms, that's all that matters."

Shani, Ashanti and Isa smiled as well, relieved that this stupid rivalry was finally put to an end. The full quintet were banded and all was well once more. Kiara and Kovu entered the den, taken aback by the sight of happy conversing children giggling, laughing and horsing around.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kiara asked with a wide smile.

"Looks like the gang's back together." Kovu added with relief. "You see, Kiara? I told you. The issue resolved itself."

Kiara bit her lip, still very apprehensive and reluctant to side with Kovu, but he gave her a loving and nuzzle, and soon the worried queen was swayed.

"Well, I'm just glad that the cubs are friends again." she smiled. "I was worried that the issue would get worse."

The two dumbfounded parents were interrupted with a sudden soft padding sneaking into earshot, then the timid voice of their eldest prince.

"Umm, mom…dad, can we talk?" he proposed coyly.

"Anytime, son." Kovu responded with fatherly air.

With that, both the king, queen and young prince briskly padded from the den and ventured into the fields that lied just a few paces from Pride Rock. The skies were a sharp puce and dusk was quickly approaching.

* * *

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" the royal father inquired looking his son in the eye.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said to you guys earlier," Diallo uttered. "It was really stupid of me."

"It's fine," Kiara assured with a motherly lick. "You are still young and have a lot to learn. When we are upset, we say things we don't mean."

"But I have to ask…" Diallo interjected. "Why did you change the rules in the first place? Why did you lie to me all this time? Did you even want me to be king?"

Kovu swallowed hard and added,

"No, of course not! We changed the rules because we love you guys so much. And we don't want you three to become overwhelmed in envy and hate."

"Like Scar and Zira…" Kiara added, prompting a hasty glare from Kovu. "What…what did I do?"

"He shouldn't know about them. Not when he's so young."

"You can't keep secrets from him any longer, Kovu." she insisted sternly. "Diallo's our son and it's not fair to keep lying to him like this."

Kovu sighed unsurely, but with a hint of reluctance, sat Diallo down and told him everything―about Scar, Mufasa, Zira, Kopa, and why he was so resentful towards Nassor and Sura. By the time Kovu's story was finished, nighttime had reached its peak and Diallo's eyes were as wide as the moon that towered over them.

"But I'm nothing like Scar and Zira! Why would I ever want to consider harming my family? Over something as stupid as becoming king? Regardless of how things turn out, I'll always love you guys."

Kiara and Kovu smiled approvingly at their son and the family shared a nuzzle.

"We love you too, Diallo, and we're so proud of you for forgiving us for our mistakes." Kiara beamed, locking eyes with her son.

The extensive similarities he had to Kovu couldn't be overlooked. He was going to make a fine king someday.

"So, are we friends again?" Diallo chuckled, nudging his father with his paw.

"Of course." Kovu responded with equal jovialness. "And we'll always be friends."

Content, the parents began their slow stroll back to Pride Rock with Diallo trailing right behind them. They were too oblivious to notice the hate and deceit festering beneath the insincere words of assurance Diallo had uttered just a few minutes before. From then on, their young son became a ruthless monster.

"_I'll show them._" he uttered dangerously underneath his breath. "_I'll show them all._"

* * *

**One thing about this chapter is that it's in 3****rd**** person throughout its duration. About that, a good handful of this story may be in third until it ends. I do think the alternating POVs get annoying at some point. :P But before I ramble, once I track down the notes I made for this story, everything should go swimmingly. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
